


Revenge of the Fallen

by Rash_jaya



Series: Submissive world [2]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (2009)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-11-30 08:04:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 37
Words: 86,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11459442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rash_jaya/pseuds/Rash_jaya
Summary: Submissive Autobots paired with Alpha dominant Decepticons before the war, Cybertron was no longer a peaceful planet with both Decepticons and Autobots living site by site together. it under Decepticon control, Fallen who confined to his home planet as longs a Prime breath. Fallen an ancient prime and he blamed the Autobots. Ancient Prime Fallen was under the control and mated to an ancient Bot who founded the Decepticon named Unicron.With All-Spark gone Cybertron can not be repaired so the Autobots had found a new home, fighting alongside human and Amazon personals counterparts they formed a team call NEST.  Royal Military from Amazon a Plant on the edge of the milky way, Amazon special operations one of the Oldest and most powerful military in three galaxies.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is continued from my last story Submissive world, please read that story if ya haven not, because a lot of back story on the characters can be found there and if you have not read it then the flashbacks may get a little confusing.

New Characters Revenge of The Fallen 

Lynn McGarrett Alpha Dom Navy Commander, Top-Gun pilot, three years with SGC program, worked with Knight Industry on a few of their case that involves the military. The military life both earth and Amazon base are highly Classified, Top Secret Classified that not even the earth commanding officers know all of her abilities. Chemical Engineer, Chemical warfare background specializes in explosives and space warning, satellite command, and control, missile operations, space surveillance and space lift. Royal Military from Amazon, Amazon special operations one of the Oldest and most powerful military in three galaxies.

 **McGarrett’s teams,** Alpha-dom _Lieutenant Markus Morgan _ a trigger-happy sailor expects on Explosive and specialize in warfare. Six four in high with a body like a bodybuilder. The guy was every intimidating and crazy.

A beta Dom _Engine Tony Stewart_ an Intelligence officer with IQ of 124, 5th highest in the country.  Stewart has a chip implement in his head that gives him access to the military or any network systems around the world.

Pair of cousins Beta Sub _Master Sargent Amy Hall_ (Military Collar) and Omega Sub- _Technical Sargent Mike Moor_ (military Collar) graduated 1995 and 1996 top of their class at the Air Force Academy transfer from Stargate program into her team in 1997 June. Both were trained in close quarters combat fighting with Seals.

Beta Dom _Gunnery Sargent Shane Kelly_ , four Gen Marine who does everything by the book he good at keeping the commander in line make sure that she doesn’t go overboard when her temper flares up.

Omega Sub _Lieutenant Benjamin Keok_ (Military collar) grown up in Hawaii, fifth Gen military he joins the Marines while his father was fourth gen Navy.

Leo Spitz an Omega Sub is Sam’s roommate, runs an online conspiracy blog and is obsessed with the Transformers.

Alice – Beta Sub Decepticons a Female Pretender sent to spy on Sam in college who transforms into an Alice in Wonderland android. She is able to disguise herself in human form. On the outside, she will appear to be an attractive girl but on the inside, she will be sort of a hybrid.

Theo Galloway Beta Dom controlling abusive power hungry towards Submissive persons. A national security adviser who often chastises NEST for their destructive tactics.

Morshower - An Alpha male Dom who is a U.S Marine Corps General Morshower, The supervisor of NEST. lesion between the NEST ground base command and Pentagon.

Jetfire - Alpha Dom bot, An ancient Decepticon-turned-Autobot seeker who transforms into a Lockheed SR - 71 Blackbird. He was a servant of the Fallen, who abandoned him on Earth. He was stranded on Earth throughout its history and had become a very old senile robot by the time he was called back into service to help the Autobots. He spoke with a British accent 

Mudflap - Omega sub An Autobot Infiltrator and Skids' twin who transforms into a red 2007 Chevrolet Trax. He transformed into half of an ice cream truck (the other half was his brother Skids), 

Sideswipe - Beta Sub the Autobot combat instructor who transforms into a silver 2009 Chevrolet Corvette Stingray.

Arcee – Sub Beta A female Autobot who transforms into Ducati 848 bikes. Three Identical a blue, pink and white Ducati 848 motorcycles.  she is actually much more of a warrior. She appears to have a ninjectic fighting ability and two blades that pop out of her forearms.

The Fallen Beta Sub a Rogue Prime who is the first of the Decepticons, as well as the mate to Unicron.

Soundwave the Decepticon communications officer who transforms into a Cybertronian satellite. Ironhide on and off again partner they have five sparklings together, that no one knew about so they believe. He is Sub/Dom to Ironhide, just has Ironhide is to him.

Reedman Omega Slave (Ironhide and Soundwave Sparkling) a one-eyed razor-thin robot. A load of marble-sized "micro-cons" that adopt an intermediate bug-like robot form and end up grouping together to form Reedman. Reedman's extremely thin frame serves him as his main ability, by making him virtually invisible as long as he is facing directly at his enemy.

Devastator Dom A massive Decepticon who is the combination of nine Constructions.

Ravage sub (Ironhide and Soundwave youngling) is a Decepticon infiltration expert and a minion of Soundwave that resembles a large one-eyed Jaguar and is a fierce hunting machine.

Wheelie Sub Mini-bot A former Decepticon drone and later an Autobot who transforms into a blue radio- controlled toy Monster Truck. After an encounter with a human and an ancient Decepticon that defects to the Autobots, Wheelie joins up with the good guys, but still, retains his rude manners when he humps Mikaela's ankle and anything when in heat.

Skids - Sub Omega an Autobot Messenger and Mudflap's twin who transforms into a green 2007 Chevrolet Beat. He transformed into half of an ice cream truck (the other half was his brother Mudflap)

Demolishor Dom Beta Decepticons a huge Construction who transforms into a red and white Terex O & amp; K RH 400 excavator. He hides out in Shanghai with the Decepticon Sideways. Both Dom and both Betas. Sideways A Decepticon surveillance agent who transforms into a silver Audi R8

Jolt Beta Sub an Autobot technician who transforms into a blue Chevrolet Volt.

Scrapper Sub Omega Decepticons a Construction who transforms into a yellow Caterpillar 992G scoop loader. He forms the right arm of Devastator.

Mixmaster Dom Alpha, Decepticons A Construction who transforms into a black and silver Mack concrete mixer truck. He forms the head of Devastator.

Scrapmetal Sub Omega Decepticons a Construction who transforms into a yellow Volo EC700C crawler excavator fitted with a Stanley UP 45SV attachment. His spare parts are used to resurrect Megatron.

Long Haul Sub Beta Decepticons a Construction who transforms into a green Caterpillar 773B dump truck. He forms the right leg of Devastator.

Scavenger Sub/Dom Beta Decepticons a large Construction who shares the same model of Demolishor; Scavenger is not seen in robot mode. He forms the torso of Devastator.

Hightower Beta Dom Decepticons a Construction who transforms into a yellow KOBELCO CKE2500 II crawler crane; Hightower is not seen in robot mode. He forms the left arm of Devastator.

Overload Beta Dom Decepticons a Construction who transforms into a red KW Dart D4661 Tractor Truck Articulated Dump Truck Overload is not seen in robot mode. He forms the lower torso of Devastator.

Doctor Mini Bot, Decepticons a slave is a transformer in the movie Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen. He revives Megatron and examines Sam by order of Megatron. He is a frantic little guy but knows what he's doing. He has only two weapons, a small medical saw, and a cunning mind.

St. Slaughter G.I-Joe, Slaughter Alpha Dom with a take no prisoners attitude he became the G.I. Joe Drill Instructor, he has a way to get through to troops and get maximum ability out them. He is left in charge of training of newcomers NSET.

Warrant Officer Edward W. Lei-aloha, Dom Alpha his primary military specialty is Navy SEAL and his secondary military specialty is demolitions. black belts in the martial arts Wu-Shu, Kenpo, and Go-Ju-Ryu. NATO small arms and NATO “Warsaw Pact explosive devices. spends his off-duty hours perfecting his fighting skills and marksmanship.

Agent Grant Wilson, an Australian Royal Navy, then moved to A.R.G.U.S, is a former member of the Australian Secret Intelligence Service/ASIS unit. An Alpha Dom who believe in tough love when it comes to trainees.

Scott Reilly, Lance Corporal Beta Dom who was with the United States Marine Corps and he also belonged to the Blood and Guts Warrior Gym, a gym dedicated to mixed martial arts, he a sniper.

Walter Harriman a Beta Sub who is an automatic flight control operation during the first Gulf War. excellent technical ability. Specializes in installing, maintaining and repairing bomb navigation, weapons control as well as automatic flight control systems. He is also an expert in radio and navigational equipment, and in maintaining test and precision measurement equipment.

Sargent Andrew Bates, serviced at Atlantis base head of security for a year, been with Stargate program for seven years, worked with IOA field operations resiliently been medically cleared for active duty with the military. Bates is a Beta Dom and he is also a discipline officer.

Agent Alexander Powers is a former Sector Seven Beta Sub, who had at the center of the first fight in the city with Autobots, was now part of the NEST team.

agent Alex Barrett a high-level Beta Sub/Dom, who rub people the wrong way, doing whatever it takes to get the job done.


	2. new Arrivals

It was not only new human recruits who had to learn to fight alongside Autobots, the newcomer to earth had to learn how to hide in plain site, which means going through things like the road rules in each country on earth, each bot must get their international driver license, learn to fight alongside human without killing them in the process. These were some of the things they had to learn some bot catch on faster than others just like a human.

Each bot had different speed when it comes to learning how to get along with Human. The Twin had taken longest out the newcomers. Mudflap and Skids were like little kids, in many ways there were children barely teens in human terms. Far too young to be considered worriers on earth, but on Cybertron, they had been forced to grow up before they time, yet they seem to hold on to their youth playing jokes fight between two of them over just about everything. The twin was confined to Diego Garcia base the first year the two had arrived on earth.

Arcee was the first and only female Autobot that had arrived on Earth, Three Identical a blue and white Ducati 848 motorcycles.  she is actually much more of a warrior. She appears to have a ninjectic fighting ability and two blades that pop out of her forearms. The Ops personals race her around the base. She is unbelievably graceful in her movements. She had picked up on her lesson faster than others, within few months of arriving she was out on hunts with NEST team.

Sideswipe cocky in his abelites, however, cares deeply about his team human and bot like, had taken few days to get his license however he had taken few months to learn to fight alongside humans.

Sideswipe first time training had not gone well, Epps has overseen his training he had gone for speed and not taken care on the battlefield. "How was that, Sergeant?"

"Terrible," he admitted, frankly. "Simply awful. I've seen civilians pull off better fights than that, and they were barehanded."

Sideswipe visibly started at that and pushed himself into a full, upright position.

"I destroyed all my intended targets in a time frame that I know beat Bumblebee's speed record. The mission would have been considered a success," he protested, his pride ruffled.

"Oh yeah? That'd be wonderful news if you hadn't made Barrett here road kill," Epps said, walking over to a fallen blue bull's eye. "He just joined the force and was earning money to support his newlywed wife. And over here lies Donnelly, who was a week from retiring from N.E.S.T." He kicked the second blue sign, flipping it over to reveal its dusty front.

"The point of all of this is to get you used to work alongside us, so here's what we're gonna do. You're going to pick up every single one of these markers, set them back up all nice and neat, and do it again. And we're going to keep doing it until you get it right."

he takes worked with Epps on the course every day two times a day when he finally got it all his ducks in a row he was out of the start gate off like lighting, everything he did, he did at top speed but he always had ya back on the field and he could be counted on to get the job done.

The last in the new arrival was Jolt blue bot is not much of a talker, quiet but you what they say about the quiet once, in Jolt case his two electro-whips that plug via 5mm post are deadly. He was one who doses he told to compete for the mission and he will put himself in the line of fire to keep his team safe, he reacts to every situation efficacity. Jolt was fighting with the NEST team within a month of arriving on earth.

After their 1st mission the Commander and Major both realized that they need a base team to oversee their mission, for a safe outcome for all involved. And that how A Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff, Marine four-star General Morshower oversaw NEST’s anti-Decepticon activities in real time from the Pentagon. General was the lesion between bae command and Pentagon. The General has both the commander and Major’s respect and admires the General’s rank and commander.


	3. Galloway shock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> midshipman Mark Wild, Christmas party, and Vice Admiral Rollins upstairs study balcony...
> 
> it ref to Chapter 21: Galloway vs five-year-old Sean Cater and friends.  
> part one of the stories Submissive world

Six months, six hold months before IOA started to come around sticking their head in where they do not belong. Theo Galloway Beta Dom controlling power hungry a national security adviser in a suit who has never in his life been in front line, Guy who would not know what to do if a mini-bot Decepticons was at his ass.

That was an image that McGarrett did need in her head, the through of Galloway ass made her stomach churn. She shakes her head at the appealing through that ran through her mess up mind, Galloway most likely passed out after the panic attack if a mini-con came with at him. she had let out a laugh at the through.

Epps asked, “what funny?”

Lynn smiled saying, “got an image in my head of Galloway blacking out when Mini-con attacking him” Epps and Lennox who was walking alongside her towards the Autobots hunger laughed at the image. Ho How they would love to see that come true.

Three weeks into Galloway stay with them his first report to the Pentagon and the President saw to a four-star Marine General Morshower. As Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff, General Morshower oversaw NEST’s anti-Decepticon activities in real time from the Pentagon. McGarrett Knew that they in safe hands with the General, he was one of Amazon special operations one of the Oldest and most powerful militaries in three galaxies. General may look young but he was older than most of his counterparts Joint Chiefs of Staff, Admiral Bates who oversees SEAL operations, Lt General Jack O’Neill who oversees Homeworld security.  

Homeworld security is a branch of the US Department of Defense responsible for the defense of Earth. Its headquarters are located in Arlington County, Virginia, at The Pentagon just outside of Washington D.C.

Galloway looks down on anyone who is wearing a uniform and these who they befriend. For Galloway, no one was above approach in anything that NEST team involved in. Galloway and his people did know the Identities of the personnel of the Amazon military who serviced in NEST. The Queen of the plant Amazon had made it condition in the treaty that none military and none special operations personnel are not to know the Identities of Amazon military personnel incorporated into US military has result NEST and SGC are the only one on Earth who is wear of the fact.

What they walked in was a Galloway standing on the bridge of with one of a Military sub on his knees hands tied the railing of the bridge way which was ten feet high so a human can be eye level with prime when talking to him. They were not Autobots in the hanger only NEST and base personnel subs, standing in rows and watch what that mad man doing to one of their men.

Sargent Burke was the man who was bonded and on his keens, the man face and shirt was covered in what look like sweat but the smell told the new arrivals that it was something else, the mad man had urinated on the man. Something nut job like con would have done. Both McGarrett and Lennox were glad the Autobots were out of the hanger, they would be horrified at the scene.

Lennox raced up the to the bridge and kick the back of Galloway's knees from under him, pinned his face to the railing by the back of his neck with one hand, pulling out the knife he cut his teammate free. Issued orders to get the bridge clean up and dismissed Burke so he could get clean up. Galloway who never likes the idea of military subs, he kicks out make contact with Lennox leg knocking him off balance. He pushes up onto his feet and hurled at Major only to stop my McGarrett.

She yells, “what hell is every standing around looking at, you not paid to watch Dumbass behavior like a god damn Decepticon. Get back to work NOW”

She pulled Galloway into her office and forced him down on the chair and tells him. “you know Galloway your action is no better the Cons we hunt, your action are something power hungry Con would have displayed, but this is not the first time I see this kind of behavior from you. In fact, you were my introduction to missed treatments of military sub, I was only five-year-old at the time”

She eyes him his body show that he was not about to be imitated by women, she smirks at him sitting on the edge of the desk, arm crossed over her chest. Her face or eyes showed no emotions she did not fare him and by the look of his face, he knew it too.

“Midshipman Mark Wild, Christmas park and Vice Admiral Rollins upstairs study balcony ring any bells”

Galloway reaction to his information had been one that was completely predictable. To his credit, he hides it well.

“see I wasn’t alone in that treehouse, the Vice Admiral’s Grandson along with then Deputy President Godson, we all witnessed your action at day, and your action was caught on the background of our film that night”

She watched him closely he asked, “what do you want?”

She smiled “for you do your job, not to abuses the power you're given to rape men that may have safe you sorry life one day and to stay out my way let me do my job”

Galloway agreed to this understanding, however, the heart to heart between the two had made its way to General Morshower ears. Who removed Galloway's power by issuing an order that all national security advisers and none military personnel would not have authorization over Military day to day operations. Galloway promised to himself that he would find way to hurt every military sub in NEST starting and ending with Lennox


	4. mindless

Crawling, sliding all over him, the feel of the other man's body twining around him … holding him tight and suffocating him like a snake with its prey.

Lennox lay on the cold stiff sheets, sheets so different from those in his quarters back on base. He closed his eyes and tried to think of those sheets; soft Egyptian cotton, the highest thread counts he could find. He'd purchased a number of sets last time he was on home. He loved the feel of them, loved rolling, snuggling into them like a cat. Something he couldn't do here. He didn't know what he'd been given; what drug they'd put into his food or his drink but whatever it was it stopped him from moving, from protesting what was being done to him. His inability to move didn't bother the man on top of him though if anything it ... excited him more.

Small movements were still available to him and so he was able to close his eyes, to try and pretend this wasn't happening to him. It didn't help. Theo Galloway's endless stream of filth poured from his lips as he told Lennox in explicit detail what he was going to do to him over the coming hours. Calling him whore and slut as he spread Lennox's legs and settled between them.

He'd stripped Lennox of his uniform and sat at his side, on the bed; running his hand up and down Lennox's body, tracing the outline of Lennox's shape before removing his own clothes. The bed was larger than those on base, allowing Lennox to normally relax in these temporary quarters he'd been provided with, allowing him to fling out his arms and legs on the bed ... to enjoy the space. Now though the size of the bed simply allowed him to spread out in a different way. Theo Galloway positioning him as if Lennox were a toy he could play with, a toy to move however and wherever he liked.

Up until now, he'd enjoyed these trips to D.C, well as much as he could with Theo Galloway as his constant companion. The people seemed friendly and intelligent and willing to provide food stuff to base in return for help on clearing through the Ruins on their lands; ruins that held a multitude of devices that needed investigation and where possible, repair. He hated being in Theo Galloway's constant company but the other man was the Lead Security Lesion for this friendly greeting mission that made contact with the Japanese. Because of that, they requested that he be present whenever there came to help. Lennox had tried to argue the point with them, telling them he didn't need Theo Galloway's help but he'd been ignored. He remembered telling General Morshower just how much he despised Theo Galloway. He distrusted the man intensely and loathed being in his company. The only reason Theo Galloway was still on base was that despite his 'personality' he was, in fact, an excellent at his job and still useful to them.

Lennox shivered, sickened by the feel of Theo Galloway's hands exploring him; not hurting him physically but breaking Lennox down, shattering him with their persistent encroachment.

Warm hands slowly starting at his feet, stroking and touching every inch of his flesh. He swallowed as Theo Galloway's fingers were followed by the soft heat of his tongue as he moved up Lennox's legs to his thighs.

One quick lick to his cock and Theo Galloway bypassed it, carrying on his inexorable journey up. Extra time was taken to stroke and lathe Lennox's soft belly; the wisp of Theo Galloway's stubble sharp against his flesh, his tongue dipping repeatedly into Lennox's belly button. His hips were gripped tightly as Theo Galloway came for the first time, his come splattering against Lennox's legs. Lennox whimpered as Theo Galloway rested his head against his belly, his breath gasped out against Lennox's cold and shivering flesh.

He couldn't believe this was happening to him, couldn't believe he was lying here in this place. Lying here drugged and unable to stop what was being done to him. Nobody to help him, the only person close by being Theo Galloway. He squeezed his eyes tighter and hoped that Theo Galloway wouldn't notice the tears beginning to trickle down his face.

Theo Galloway was observant though and when he lifted his head from Lennox's belly and saw the tears he laughed softly, mocking him, calling him the 'Ranger Wild Bill' as he licked the tears up; small sounds of pleasure coming from his mouth at the taste of salt and the way the helpless man twitched beneath him.

He laughed as Lennox screwed up his eyes as tight as he possibly could. He moved down Lennox's face, his tongue once again chasing his fingers as they now caressed and stroked Lennox's neck before nipping at his ears, making Lennox reluctantly jerk and groan in pleasure before continuing down. Lennox gasped as his nipples were pinched hard until they stood upright. He groaned as the first one and then the other was drawn into the furnace of Theo Galloway's mouth to be sucked and nipped before being released.

His eyes opened in panic as he was slowly rolled onto his belly. His head was carefully lifted and turned to the side, a pillow placed under it.

"Don't want you suffocating now do we?" the comment was murmured from behind.

His fear increased as his legs were spread again and Theo Galloway's hands moved between them to stroke his thighs and then to softly caress his backside slowly, oh so carefully feeling the shape and contours.

He heard noises behind him and then Theo Galloway was sliding a wet and slippery finger into his cleft, rubbing it against him, circling his hole before adding more and more of the lubricant until it was dripping between his thighs onto the sheets below. Lennox tried to move, to close his legs and stop this from happening but his body wouldn't obey him. He lay there, fine tremors running through his body as Theo Galloway breached his body with one finger. He could feel it slowly invading him, gently moving until a further finger was added and then another, until there were three fingers exploring him as much inside as they had outside.

Theo Galloway's fingers were long and thin and Lennox whimpered as they pumped in and out of him until a fourth and final finger was added. As the fingers moved in and out of him spreading the oil, Theo Galloway's tongue was back at work, soft delicate licks along the top of his thighs and around his cleft. He yelped as Theo Galloway bit down hard, no doubt leaving a mark, letting him know that he'd been there. Not that he'd be likely to forget this, especially with those fingers twisting up and around rubbing against his prostate. He trembled as his cock began to harden and his breath quickened. He was ashamed to realize that he was getting hard from Theo Galloway's ministrations. Theo Galloway's hand came around, under him. The man chuckled as he felt the semi-hardness of Lennox's cock.

"Such an eager slut." He told him.

Lennox breathed a sigh of relief when the hands finally left his cock and his ass.

"Oh no," Theo Galloway whispered in his ear, breath ghosting against him. "You don't get off that lightly. I'm going to fuck you like this later. Gonna watch my cock slide in and out of your ass and then I'm gonna pull you back until you're sitting in my lap, impaled on my cock!"

He turned Lennox until he was flat on his back again with his legs spread, a pillow under his bottom raising him up, displaying him for Theo Galloway's lascivious gaze. For one moment, his frightened eyes caught the intent and knowing look and then he closed them, trying desperately to escape this reality. A reality where his legs were being spread as wide as possible, the pain inside as Theo Galloway's cock pushed into him, filling him until his balls rested against Lennox, his pubic hair as harsh and unforgiving as his facial stubble.

Lennox tried to think of other things; tried to make his mind go away but he couldn't. Theo Galloway was whispering again, his words filling the space of the room as his cock pushed again and again into Lennox. His thrusts were perfectly timed to match the strokes his hand was making on Lennox's cock, the shots of pain as Theo Galloway bit at his neck.

Lennox groaned as he came, his orgasm leaving him feeling lost and cold inside. All he could feel as he lay there; an empty shell, was the soft licking of Theo Galloway's tongue on his face, licking up his tears once more as he continued to thrust into him.

Time no longer held any meaning for Lennox. He'd no idea just how long they lay together in this room. He knew it was hours though. They no longer needed the overhead lights for Galloway to see him, now bright sunlight filtered in through the sheer covers on the windows. The sun shone through and surrounded Galloway as Lennox looked up at him. Like a halo! he thought in despair.

He wondered how much longer this could go on when it would stop. Lennox choked back a sob. He didn't want to cry in front of Galloway again, didn't want to feel the soft tongue once more licking up his tears, drinking down his despair and forced submission as he was turned and arranged onto Galloway's lap.

"Oh yeah!" Lennox cringed at the words. "You're so fucking hot like this, Lennox. I should keep you like this always." Galloway traced the shell of Lennox's ear before he bit down gently. Lennox whimpered and Galloway chuckled. "You like that, don't you? It's funny but I never thought you'd be such a slut for cock ... my cock!"

He gasped as Galloway spread his legs wider over his own and pulled Lennox closer to him. He thought about how he must look in Galloway's lap ... impaled on his cock with his head pulled back so Galloway could feast upon his ears and neck; licking, biting and tasting him.

Galloway thrust up hard and Lennox's head spun as his prostate was hit again. He groaned. "That's it," Galloway growled. Lennox groaned again as his cock was softly stroked, Galloway's thumb rubbing gently over the weeping slit. So much deeper this time, so much deeper than the previous times ... Galloway's cock so deep inside him, tunneling into him, leaving Galloway's mark on him.

Lennox wanted to die. He'd never thought this could happen to him, never realized how this would feel. Oh, he could appreciate how a man looked. He looked, he was human after all. In fact, there was somebody he'd looked at quite more than once but that was as far as it went. He figured there were enough problems finding a Military Dom that were interested in him to even bother thinking about trying to see if he could take it any further with an outsider. Besides his work took precedent over everything. It always had and always would. At least that's what he'd told himself on those lonely nights on base. If anything, the base was ever lonelier; He turned his thoughts away from lost friends. Didn't want to be thinking of his friends at a time like this. He wondered if he should be grateful for this human touch, however warped and sick that might be. It was all he was likely to receive for the foreseeable future.

His ass was sore from its continued use. Galloway had already used him so much, he couldn't remember how many times now. They seemed to fade into one another. He ached. His security lesion couldn't seem to get enough of him. It was almost as though Lennox were a banquet for a starving man, the way he was being feasted upon. Was this something that Galloway always wanted to do to him? he wondered. Did Galloway fantasize about this when they were working together? He felt sick at the idea, sick from the misuse of his body and sick from the presumed cocktail of drugs in his body. He wondered fleetingly if the antibiotics that Doctor gave him prior to his leaving base would react to whatever drug he'd been given here.

He groaned in both pain and pleasure as Galloway continued to fuck him, hitting his prostate again and again. Galloway initially moved Lennox up and down his cock, gripping Lennox's hips with his hard fingers, leaving the unforgiving bruises as a patchwork on Lennox's pale skin. As the rape continued his hands left Lennox's hips, to go wandering over his body ... finding and playing with Lennox's nipples and cock. Galloway's own hips continued to work for him, thrusting up into Lennox, the soft repetitive movements almost were lulling Lennox into sleep. His head sagged back to rest against Galloway's chest. He was so tired; both physically and mentally, but he couldn't drift off, much as he'd like too. Galloway was speaking now and he began to focus on Galloway's words, words that shocked him to the core.

" ... but you know how it is, don't you? If at first, you don't succeed try, try again." Galloway laughed.

"Hmm! They always say third time lucky, don't they? Not that you'll remember anything." He ran his tongue slowly over the shell of Lennox's ear before biting down gently. He carried on softly talking.

"It's a pity really that you won't remember. Although there is also a beauty in that fact. No matter how many times I do this to you, you just won't remember it happening. When you wake up you won't recollect anything about this. My own version of Roofie and it's mine to give to you or whoever I like."

Lennox listened in horror as Galloway continued to talk about the drug. Oh my God. he thought. This has happened before. He'd done this to me before and I didn't remember. No! he told himself. It can't be true. He's just trying to play with your mind. Ignore him. He closed his eyes, trying to block out the man's voice, trying to think of something else but he couldn't. All he could think about were Galloway's words, what it meant to him. How had' they know though? There'd been no marks, nothing to show for this having happened before. He shivered as Galloway softly began to stroke his sensitive cock, his hand moving up and down until he quickly brought Lennox to orgasm. He cried out, a soft cry more of the pain than pleasure. Galloway thrust up into him once more and then again, before filling Lennox's bowels with his spunk, his hands tightening on Lennox as he came.

He was pushed off the man's lap and laid flat on his bed again. Galloway moved until he was sitting next to him. Lennox listened to the sound of the man drinking and then a moment later his head was lifted and a glass placed in his mouth. He swallowed the drink gratefully, anything to get the bitter taste of come from his mouth. He wondered what it would be like for victims of rape. Now he knew, Galloway pushing him to his knees on the floor and fucking his mouth, then later doing the same thing on the bed, straddling Lennox's face as he lay flat on his back, his cock sliding in and out, making Lennox gag as it hit the back of his throat before Galloway came in his mouth, laughing as the spunk dripped out of Lennox's mouth onto the sheets below, as he'd desperately tried to swallow, to stop himself from choking.

He twitched as Galloway's hands pressed down on the bruises on his hips, pain flaring through him as Galloway dug the tips of his fingers into the bruises, pressing down until Lennox cried out in pain. Galloway sighed.

"Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. You should see yourself Lennox - how you look decorated with my marks. I wish these could stay. I'd love you to still have these tomorrow." He sighed again.

"Thankfully I do have some photographs to remember this by, and of course there are always the memories to keep me going until next Meet and Greet. Amazing stuff they have in area 51." His voice took on a friendlier tone as he continued to press down on the bruises. Lennox bit his lip to stop himself from crying out again, refusing to give Galloway the satisfaction of knowing he was continuing to hurt him.

Galloway looked up and smiled at him. "They have this fantastic cream. It heals all sorts of things, leaves no trace. Doctors around the world would kill to get his hands on it, not that they ever will. You know, you should try and take a trip outside of NEST once in a while outside of your missions, Lennox. Try and make the effort. It's amazing what happens when you do, the things that you find! But then we all know you're all about duty. The only reason you on this trip is because I got the ear of the president." He laughed scornfully as his fingers carried on mapping out the edges of the bruising, the purples already showing up clearly on Lennox's pale skin.

“I can’t wait for next month, your body is really something Lennox” He watched Lennox fall unconscious, smiling he become to heal all Lennox’s marks leveling no physical pieces of advice behind.

He watches a sleeping Lennox smiling he said to himself “till next month Lennox” before he left to leave the room to his own room next door. These nights with Lennox was worth these stupid meets and greets with these other countries.


	5. insufficiently evidence

Jorge Figueroa moved to lie down on the bed, his heart fluttering in his throat as Galloway placed a strong hand on the small of his back and pushed him down firmly.

"Spread yourself for me, Sailor," The National Security adviser growled, his breath hot against Jorge Figueroa's ear, and the words sent a guilty thrill running straight down Jorge Figueroa's spine, settling in the base of his pelvis.

 "S-sure," Jorge Figueroa stuttered, his hardening cock grazing against the cotton sheets beneath him as he played his bare legs, stretching them as wide as he could.

 A sharp smack hit Jorge Figueroa's exposed ass cheek making him recoil with a gasp. Galloway fisted his fingers into Jorge Figueroa's hair and pulled his head back sharply, half hurting him in the most delicious way as he hissed in Jorge Figueroa's ear.

 "I am your Superior, Sailor, and I will have you learn to address me as such," Galloway gave Jorge Figueroa another smack to his still stinging ass cheek, and he barely swallowed his whimper. "Do I find myself understood, or will I have to be sure to drive the message home?"

 "No sir, I'm sorry," Jorge Figueroa rushed breathlessly, though beneath his fawning obedience a burning curiosity coiled at the missed opportunity of finding just how his new master would have driven the message into him. "I am yours, Master,"

 "And you would do very well not to forget it, my little toy," Galloway whispered with a certainty of ages edged with subtle menace, and Jorge Figueroa bit his lips as his cock throbbed heavily at the words. "I am your rightful Superior, and you are my property to use as I see fit. Is that clear to you?"

 "Y-yes sir," Jorge Figueroa stammered, his skin tingling with delicious anticipation at every word that feels from Galloway's beautiful, dirty lips. "I am all yours, Master, I am your own toy, please, please use me..."

 "Good Sailor..." Galloway crooned, his honeyed voice still laced with a darkness that sent Jorge Figueroa's stomach turning in knots even as he stroked Jorge Figueroa's hair tenderly with a hand almost as big as the Sailor's whole head.  The very thought of how much power and strength lay in those hands - how hard they would grip, how much they would hurt if used unrestrained on his exposed and vulnerable body - sent a heady thrill down Jorge Figueroa's spine that made him ache for more of Galloway's touch.  

"I am glad that you have learned your place... you will make a fine little whore for me, I think."

 "Yes Master, I will," Jorge Figueroa keened, writhing now against the sheets in a vain attempt to get any kind of friction, "I'll be a good whore for you, I swear it, please sir, use me as your property,"

 "My, what a greedy slut you are under all those prim and proper manners. You will learn to be careful what you wish for," the thunder god chuckled as he tugged Jorge Figueroa's hair back to expose the side of his neck and ran bared teeth down a strained tendon.

"A sweet, naive man like you?  Oh... how very easy it would be for me to tear you apart and leave you ruined, crying for my mercy lest I use you again... but there will be no mercy, my pretty little pet, now that you have sworn your loyalty to NEST. You are bound to the team like a dog to its master, and no pleading or begging or desperate screaming will stay me from my course until I have had my fill of you in whichever sordid ways I choose."

 Jorge Figueroa moaned wantonly in reply, licking his lips, writhing his hips, driven mindless by the filthy promise of Galloway's words, as the National Security Adviser bit his way down Jorge Figueroa's spine.

Jorge Figueroa lay in bed looking the sunlight coming from the open window, only know he could not move every part of his body was hurting. He struggled to get his cell of the bedside table to call one of his teams to come get him, he was sure that he needed medical aid.  Hit speed dial he ends up calling McGarrett, he did know where he was, he can’t remember how he got here, where was here? What happened the night before? With the half hour of the call, McGarrett long with base Doctor arrived at Figueroa location.

What they saw blood and semen all over the bed, both McGarrett and Doctor were worried that the fact Figueroa cannot remember what happened to him in this room. They both got Figueroa back to base Doctor did full deep tissue check-up and an internal check, there was not surf wounded or any evidence on Chief Warrant officer’s body leaving medical officers confused has to how the Chief Warrant Officer had gotten so much deep tissue damage.

Worrying reports from both McGarrett and the medical team had triggered an investigation, however, the insufficient evidence coursed the case to go cold.


	6. perfect Salve

Galloway walked up ahead of Benjamin Keok to the little three bedroomed house close to the beach that base was ranting out to servicemen and women. His Dog had to come along with them on this trip and he could not get a Dog sitter tow stay with Dief.

He was partnered with Benjamin Keok one of McGarrett’s man. Galloway had read Keok file, want he found out was something he never really had through about before, it seems Keok was Dom in his younger years but seven years undercover mission into human trafficking had turn Keok into a perfect Submissive and His Galloway’s to play with all weekend.

Dief wagging his tail as he bounded up the stairs ahead of both of them. Once inside the apartment, Galloway turned, his eyes dark and his long coat swirling around his slender body.   
  
"Why are you standing there like you're on guard duty? You know what to do."   
  
Benjamin Keok realized that he had been staring he was surprised to find Galloway was incredibly sexy in that coat, it just too bad that he has a personality of the dead, he sighs and quickly began to strip. It was a rule when they'd played Benjamin Keok had to be naked whenever they were alone. He finished undressing and sank to his knees, crossing his wrists behind his back as he bowed his head, keeping his thighs wide apart, another rule that Galloway was iron-clad about. He waited, his breathing loud in his own ears as he listened to Galloway move around. The clanking of chains reverberated around the spartan room and Galloway snapped the manacles around his wrists. He linked them together and walked away.   
  
"Look up."   
  
Benjamin Keok obeyed. He saw Galloway slouched in a chair in the middle of the room, his cock out and long fingers fondling it. Benjamin Keok's own cock jumped.   
  
"Get over here."   
  
Benjamin Keok obeyed as quickly as he could, scrabbling on the hard wooden floor. He was in front of the man in seconds, eyes wide and expectant. Galloway cupped his head and shoved his face hard against his groin. Benjamin Keok breathed deeply in the scent of him.   
  
"Do it," Galloway growled, and Benjamin Keok immediately began to lick and suck the turgid cock, taking it deep into his throat as Galloway tugged on his hair. His own cock was purple/rosy with desire, bobbing up and down as he serviced the man.   
  
Galloway came in a glorious burst, his seed spilling down his slave's throat, then he waited until Benjamin Keok released his cock and shoved the Marines away. Benjamin Keok landed with a surprised "Oof!" on his back, his cock still in desperate need. Galloway took out his handkerchief and cleaned himself up, then pulled up his pants and zipped them. Still fully clothed, he stood beside his slave's naked body and smiled down at him.   
  
"Please, Sir," Benjamin Keok begged, arching his back and hips, offering himself as his penis demanded attention.   
  
Galloway brushed the fold of his coat over his slave's sensitive cockhead, and Benjamin Keok cried out. Galloway walked away, Benjamin Keok moaning in frustration as he rolled onto his side. Galloway turned and swiftly rolled Benjamin Keok onto his back with his foot.   
  
"You know the rules," Galloway said coldly.   
  
Benjamin Keok gasped as he spread his legs. He had to keep wide apart at all times. His Sir said that a slut had to be ready to serve him at any time.   
  
Galloway fed and watered Dief, who had seen this game many times and no longer thought it was an attack. He yawned and settled in for a long sleep as Galloway walked over to his slave, whose blue eyes were pleading for release.   
  
Galloway tugged on the collar chain and Benjamin Keok got up with a slight assistance, then walked to the bedroom and lay down upon it, keeping his thighs wide. His chest heaved with anticipation as Galloway sat on the bed, running a long finger up the underside of the swollen shaft. Benjamin Keok moaned, squirming as he desperately tried to entice Galloway to go further. Galloway teased the cockhead with his tongue, then withdrew as Benjamin Keok whimpered, tears beginning to spill.   
  
Galloway stood up and slowly undressed, the sounds of his slave's desperation filling the room. He was soon nude, gazing down at his possession, then he opened the nightstand drawer and drew out a jar of cream. He applied it to himself and to Benjamin Keok's anus, the groans growing louder, and then he climbed on the bed. He draped Benjamin Keok's legs over his shoulders and leaned down, brushing his cheek against his slave's weeping cock.   
  
"Just what a slut like you needs: to get fucked."   
  
He slammed home, Benjamin Keok crying out. The rhythm was hard and fast, long strokes sending jolts of pleasure through Benjamin Keok's body, and his cock began to spurt, covering his Sir in pearly-white semen. His Sir came deep within him, and then he drew out, Benjamin Keok panting in exhaustion. Once Galloway had regained his breath, he slapped Benjamin Keok lightly on the cheek and said, "Clean me off, whore."   
  
Benjamin Keok struggled to his knees and started licking the semen off Galloway's furry chest. When his tongue brushed against a nipple, Galloway shuddered. The man cupped his slave's head and encouraged him to suckle him. They wound up lying flat on the bed, Benjamin Keok obeyed every order that his Sir gave him, and they spiraled up into an afternoon of wild frenzy...

*Keok awoke, aware of Galloway's weight on his body. Galloway stirred, too, and grinned lazily.   
  
"Good morning."   
  
"Good morning, Galloway."   
  
He gasped as a sharp tug on his nipple was followed by, "*What* did you say?"   
  
"I'm sorry. Good morning, *Sir*."   
  
Satisfied, Galloway rolled off him and padded off to the bathroom. Keok waited patiently, watching as Galloway went to the kitchen and started the coffee. His Sir returned and unchained him, allowing him to sit up.   
  
"Get to the bathroom, then come out to the kitchen."   
  
"Yes, Sir." He jumped slightly as Galloway gave his fanny a whack as he left the bedroom.   
  
After taking care of business, he walked into the kitchen, the collar's chain links slapping him on the butt as he moved. He immediately started to fix breakfast as Galloway was sitting at the kitchen table in his dark-green silk robe and reading yesterday's paper. Dief was happily munching on his breakfast.   
  
After breakfast was ready, Keok placed the plate of waffles on the table beside Galloway, poured him coffee, then knelt beside his chair on a red velvet pillow that Galloway had purchased for just this reason. His wrists were crossed behind him, legs apart, and he waited.   
  
Galloway absently took a bite of one of the waffles after pouring maple syrup on it, then he sipped his coffee while still reading the paper. He cut another piece and brought the fork to Keok's mouth, his slave gratefully taking it.   
  
The breakfast continued on in this fashion for several minutes: silence, and Galloway sharing his meal with the slave at his feet. Finally, he put down the paper and said, "Do you have to wear your uniform today?"   
  
"Yes, Sir."   
  
"Good." Galloway's barefoot lightly touched Keok's penis, the Mountie shuddering. "Clean up and then get dressed."   
  
"Yes, Sir."   
  
Keok efficiently washed the dishes and put them away, then he brushed his teeth, showered, and shaved after Galloway. He was soon dressed and ready to go. Galloway sauntered over and touched the leather collar. When he turned away, Keok's eyes widened in surprise. 

“sir”

“yes”

When Keok did say anything else, he knew was little surprised at his softer side, but the thing he was really was a well-trained slave. Galloway stood very close to his slave. He cupped the Mountie's buttocks and squeezed. All rational thought fled from Keok's head.   
  
"Listen, slut, here it doesn't make any difference. Now close that beautiful wanton mouth and let's get going."   
  
Keok swiftly obeyed. He knew the punishment for lagging. Though, of course, with Galloway meting out the punishment, he was always tempted to disobey.   
  
He followed Galloway and Dief down the stairs and into the Car. As he settled into his customary seat, he remembered to spread his legs slightly. Here in the privacy of the Car. He was required to keep his Sir's most treasured jewels accessible. He sighed happily as Galloway rested his hand between his legs.   
  
Galloway drove easily with one hand, the other not moving but he was more than content to leave it right there. Keok's chest heaved slightly as they drove, his hand aching to touch Galloway's, but he was forbidden to take the initiative.   
  
Galloway parked in front of the Consulate, and he, Keok and Dief got out of the Car and went inside. Keok was ready to say goodbye to Galloway after he snitched a doughnut when the Italian said, "Come on upstairs."   
  
Puzzled, Keok followed his Sir up the main staircase and was astounded to see Galloway head into Margaret Thatcher's office.   
  
"What is this, Security adviser?" she snapped, her glasses sliding down her nose.   
  
"Just want to inform you, Inspector, that you have a collared Slave on your hands."   
  
Galloway pulled the high collar away from Keok's neck, the Mountie gasping in surprise. "Galloway..." he said uncertainly, then realized his mistake as Galloway snaked a hand around to his buttock and pinched it. Punishment would be forthcoming for that slip. He felt a rush of excitement.   
  
The Inspector's eyes narrowed. "Do you mean to tell me that I have your slave on my hands?"   
  
"Yes, Inspector."   
  
She grimaced. "Galloway, do you *know* what that means I have to do?"   
  
Galloway was grinning like the Cheshire cat while Keok was thoroughly confused. The Italian dangled his handcuffs before Thatcher.   
  
"Yes, I do. It means that I'm handing you temporary custody of my possession. That you're responsible for him, and that if the two of us give him a direct order, he has to choose and if he disobeys me, I have the right to punish him...in front of everyone in this Consulate, if I choose to."   
  
Keok's blue eyes were wide with surprise. What did Galloway mean, saying all these rules? Where did he get all these rules?   
  
Thatcher sighed loudly. "All right, Security adviser. I take temporary possession of your possession." She took the handcuffs, then looked at Keok with a hard glint. "Do you foresee any instances where you might disobey me, Marines?"   
  
"No, sir." Keok's heart speeded up as Galloway squeezed his ass again. Oh, my, was he in for it tonight. There *was* a Goddess!   
  
"Then I have nothing further to say to you. Dismissed."   
  
"Yes, sir."   
  
Galloway escorted his slave out of the office and past a curious Jasmine, allowing Keok to precede him into his own office and shutting the door. Immediately Keok was grabbed and shoved against the wall.   
  
"So, you plan to disobey me at some point today, slave?" Galloway said softly, his face inches away from Keok's.   
  
"Yes...I mean no... oh, R-uh, Sir, I'm so very sorry!"   
  
Galloway kissed him brutally, then stepped away with hard eyes.   
  
"Not as sorry as you're going to be tonight."   
  
He left a weak-kneed Keok nearly sliding down the wall. 

Keok felt a little nervous as Galloway drove up in the car and picked him up after work, but then, he always did when it came to punishment in The Game. He was secretly excited by the thought, but a little apprehensive about what form it would take. He relaxed as Galloway put his hand between his legs for the entire journey to West Racine.   
  
Galloway waved him up ahead of him as they climbed the stairs, then once inside the house, he waited while Keok stripped. He attached the chain links to the collar and led his slave into the bedroom, then ordered him to kneel on the bed. Keok waited patiently while Galloway undressed and then put on a black leather outfit of pants, vest, gloves and biker's cap. It glittered with silver studs, and a long, black-handled whip hung at the belt, the handcuffs still dangling. A shivery feeling tingled through Keok's groin.   
  
"Arms up," Galloway commanded, and Keok obeyed. Galloway fastened the chain links to hooks in the ceiling, his breath tickling Keok's ear. His slave shivered in anticipation, squirming slightly but stopping immediately as his Sir gave him a warning tap with the whip handle. Galloway then took a pair of clamps and fastened them to his slave's nipples. Keok could feel his Sir back away, putting some distance between them, and he took a deep breath, waiting...   
  
The sharp *crack*! of the whip whistled through the air as Keok tensed, then gasped as the ends stung his bare flesh. The whip withdrew, then it snapped again, sending a tingling down his spine as it smacked him. The whip itself was not a flesh-tearing bullwhip, but one designed to provoke pleasure as well as pain. Keok's back would be striped and bruised, but it would fade in only a few days.   
  
The whip came faster, Keok's legs wide apart as he absorbed the blows. His groin tingled as the sweat began to roll down his chest and thighs, his naked flesh gleaming in the glare of the bedside lamp. The pace began to pick up, Keok's chest heaving, and he could hear the sail of the whip through the air as his Sir worked hard at punishing his disobedient slave.   
  
Keok threw his head back, eyes closed, his back on fire and his limbs quivering. Desire flooded through him as he grunted, writhing with pain/pleasure as his nipples ached. His body moved in tandem with the pummeling whip, his blood on fire as Galloway began to murmur, "Don't disobey me, slut.!"   
  
"Yes Sir!" he cried.   
  
"When I give an order, I expect it to be *obeyed*!"   
  
"*Obeyed*!" the slave sobbed.   
  
"You will part your legs for *no one* but me this weekend! And you will submit yourself to me! You are *my* slave!"   
  
"Yes, Sir!" Keok cried as Galloway suddenly plastered his body against his back, the man's hard cock ramming into him and tearing a piercing scream from his slave. Hands slid around his chest and removed the clamps, pinching and rolling tender nipples. He groaned and writhed, impaled on his Sir's cock as hot breath warmed the back of his neck. Sure, hands cupped his balls and began kneading, the cock pumping in and out at a furious rate. He gasped as his shoulder was bitten and his head spun. He felt himself spiraling up, up, up...   
  
Stars exploded in his head as hot seed spurted deep inside him, running down his thighs. His Sir's head rested on his shoulder as he hung limply in his chains, his heart racing as light-headedness swam over him.   
  
"This is mine," his Sir whispered as he pinched a buttock, then slid his cock out and came around to kneel in front of his exhausted slave. "And this is mine," he crooned, cupping the rosy cock in his hand. He tenderly kissed his slave's stomach, then each nipple, and finally his lips.   
  
Tears of happiness coursed down Keok's cheeks. He knew that he was not just a possession to be used for his Sir's pleasure, though that certainly was his Sir's right. He was also loved and cherished, and that was why he would always be willing to sell himself to Galloway Vecchio whenever he desired it. 


	7. Seekers have fun

Starscream has been watching his little Bee from the day he had to arrive on earth. The little Youngling was one of his obsession from he was hatched, the little bot had course the Seeker to have a fever of desire that he ever felt for another bot before.

Starscream remembers the first time he found the youngling in his first heat circle just after the world war II. He had been hide out in a deep cave in Scotland. The Seeker had helped the great war hero, overloading him, again and again, in the depths of the cave where no one could hear his cries. It has been the second time the seeker had played with the yellow Bot but the first time on earth. 

The Seeker had missing playing with the youngling's port and valve. So, he had planned every last detail, to have a play date with his uncooperative bond partner which made it all the more fun for Starscream. That was how the Seeker found himself in 50,000 m underground with the young Autobot. Only this time Starscream had two of his Seeker mates with him. the three of them were going have a little fun with Bumblebee.

Skywarp watched as Bumblebee squirmed, biting his dramas trying to hold in his moans. His servos were bound behind his back plate arching his body in an erotic way and making him look more venerable. He had chosen to use his favorite toy a long pink vibrator.

Bumblebee twitched as the vibrations from the toy inside his valve sent waves of pleasure throughout his body. Tonight, Starscream had decided to use his collection of toys on his little honey bee, which meant both his valve and his dermas were going to get abused tonight.

"How lovely" Skywarp said. He twisted the base of the vibrator making his captive moan out loud "I want you now" he said and he pulled Bumblebee to his knees. Skywarp put his spike to Bumblebee's dermas and said "Open" when Bumblebee refused he gripped the side of his face and forced his intake open. Skywarp wasted no time as he forced his spike into Bumblebee's intake.

Bumblebee almost choked at the forced intrusion. He felt Skywarp move his spike in and out and tried to adjust to it, his spike was thinking and he was almost the same high has Bee.

Skywarp gripped both sides of Bumblebee's helm and forced him to suck his spike. When it felt like Bumblebee had adjusted his he leaned forward and played with the vibrator. Pushing the toy in and out he made Bumblebee valve and whimper sending sweet vibrations around his spike.

"Oh, Ya, Sweet Bug" Skywarp hissed.

Bumblebee didn't want to feel any pleasure, but he couldn't help it. The combination of the vibrator and the spike in his intake was driving him crazy. He whimpered as he felt his overload coming fast. He shuddered as he overloaded, spurting fluids over Skywarp’s legs.   

Skywarp felt Bumblebee overload, but he wouldn't let Bumblebee stop until he had overloaded. It didn't take much longer for Skywarp to find his own overload. He gasped and shuddered as he filled Bumblebee's intake.

Bumblebee felt his tanks churn as he was forced to swallow the cold liquid. After three big gulps, Bumblebee had managed to swallow most of it, although some of it had dribbled down his chin.

After coming down from his high Skywarp pulled Bumblebee off his spike and laid him down. He turned off the toy and pulled it out.

"That was fantastic," Skywarp said slightly out of breath.

Bumblebee heard the familiar sound of Starscream changing faces and looked into the visor of Skywarp before he found another Seeker to play with Bee.

Ramjet grinned at Bumblebee as he grabbed his favorite toy "Are you ready to beg me for pleasure, Auto-slut?" he said in a taunting tone. His favorite toy was a thick purple Plug with nubs and spikes. He spread Bumblebee's leg and forced the toy inside his valve, with no concern for Bumblebee's condition.

Bumblebee spluttered as the spiked Plug was shoved into his valve and pumped in and out with force "It hurts" he whined.

"Shut up! You love it Auto-slut, I know you do" Ramjet sneered. He continued to thrust as he grabbed Bumblebee's left thigh and lifted his leg to get a better leverage. Ramjet was relentless with his assault, not giving Bumblebee any chance to recover.    

Bumblebee's valve was still sensitive from his previous overload and the nubs and spikes on the toy were not helping. They were hitting all of his sensitive spots adding more pleasure than there should have been. He couldn't contain the erotic sounds that came from his intake.

"Listen to those delicious sounds coming from your intake" Ramjet said, as he stroked his own spike "Makes me want to frag you senseless" when he realized Bumblebee was getting close to overloading he quickly pulled out the toy.

Bumblebee whined at the loss of the toy. He was so close to overloading and without any stimulation, he was painfully left unfulfilled.

Ramjet put the toy on the side and put Bumblebee onto his knees, aft up. He thrust his spike into him until he overloaded.

Bumblebee was sent over the edge when he felt red hot liquid fill his valve. It was all he needed to overload with a loud shout.

They both took a few minutes to calm down before Ramjet took Bumblebee off his spike. He watched as some fluids flowed from Bumblebee's valve. And then switched to Starscream.

"My, my what a pretty sight to see" Starscream laughed and snapped a picture, then put Bumblebee back onto his back.

Starscream reached out to the side and grabbed the toy he would be using. It was two small metal clamps and a thin metal rod connected to a battery that would send electric shocks through whatever they touched. He clipped the two clamps onto Bumblebee's valve and slowly inserted the metal rod into his tank.

Bumblebee tried his best not to move, but just the feeling of that metal rod made him want to squirm. He knew what was coming when Starscream reached out for the on switch. When it was flicked on he felt the electric current immediately and jolted at the feeling.

"Does that feel good, honey bee?" Starscream asked. He flicked another switch and increased the power a little bit. He watched as a bound Bumblebee humped thin air trying to find some sort of friction. Starscream stuck out his creepy long glossa and started to lick at Bumblebee's dermas.

Bumblebee wasn't sure how Starscream could stand the electricity being shot through his glossa, then again this was Starscream he never made any sense. Having nothing in his valve while he was this horny and being stimulated was distressing. At least with the vibrator and plug, he had something to fill his valve and clamp down onto.

"What's the matter honey bee? Feeling a little empty?" Starscream asked.

"Y-Yes" Bumblebee replied with a whine.

"Don't worry then, I'll fill you up so full you'll burst" Starscream replied enthusiastically.

Starscream wasted no time releasing his spike and pushing it into Bumblebee's port. Furiously he thrust spurned on by his honey bee moans of pleasure. He lifted Bumblebee into his lap and turned up the electricity.

"GAH!" Bumblebee shouted as he started to ride Starscream's spike off his own accord.

Starscream let go of Bumblebee and leaned back to watch the show. Flicking the voltage switch a third and final time it spurred Bumblebee to move faster "That's it honey bee, fragging take my spike"

Bumblebee felt his overload coming again, but that fragging rod in his spike prevented him from coming "I-I can't t-take much m-more"

"Yes, you can honey bee" Starscream replied "You can take all my spike in that valve of yours"

"I need to overload!" Bumblebee said with more urgency.

"What a coincidence, so do I" Starscream teased. He lightly gripped into the end of the metal rod and slightly pulled on it. Gripping the end of Bumblebee's spike, he kept it still as he pulled out the metal rod.

Bumblebee could feel the pressure of his overload slowly being released as Starscream pulled the rod out. Only for it to return when Starscream put it back it. He knew Starscream liked doing this, so didn't complain and kept riding his spike.

Starscream pulled the rod in and out a few times until he saw Bumblebee's spike leaking fluids. With a big smirk, he yanked it out and overloaded into Bumblebee's valve.

Bumblebee overloaded with a yell and fell onto Starscream's chest plate exhausted. The electricity was still running through his valve making him twitch and unable to fall into recharge.

Starscream took pity on the tired Autobot and turned off the power. He watched as Bumblebee's optics dimmed as he fell into recharge. He removed his spike and removed the metal clamps.

Starscream switched back to Skywarp and cleaned Bumblebee up. Once he was finished he turns on Bee location beacon, leaves his honey bee to be found by his Autobot friends, the three Seekers left the cave in search of Energon to refuel.

 


	8. Kinship

The day Sidewipe land on Earth was one McGarrett and Lennox will not forget, it months of know the Autobots neither one has not seen any kind of pleasant toward others by Ironhide, but he had let the little silver bot hug more of shock was the fact Ironhide hug back, even let the little Sliver bot ride in his truck bed. They both look at each other and raised questionable an eyebrow. There had to be a juicy story there.

If that was not evidence of their kinship then Ironhide demanded to have Sideswipe bay right next to his one they arrived on base. it was not until Sideswipe had fallen into recharge that Ironhide took both Lennox and McGarrett out in the forest that around the base to inform them both of the stories behind kinship between himself and Sideswipe. Neither earthling nor Amazonian had been prepared to hear the heartrending story of just how this kinship had formed during Cybertron war.

On the road to Ankmor Park from Gygax on Cybertron, was not an easy one to navigate with the Mutants rule the underworld plant’s lowest levels. Basically, they wander around and kill anyone brave or stupid enough to cross their path. you must understand even before the great war Decepticons especially when in heat are ruthless and blinded with a need to overlord when in heat Mutants don’t care about their victims.

I was over seen trainees at the training school when a report of the other nature had reached the Lacon, Alpha Trion who weighed with prime egg was still running thing around the Autobot city despite council advice. While Sentinel Prime was way been used for breeding while his heat cycle.

The nature of the report was that mutants had taken a hatchling on the last rampage throw Gygax vehicle city. The hatchling was reported to be only Orbital Cycle which is one earth month old. Without right care, he would not survive, but he did against all odds he held on to and grow to be sparkling the first frame. By the time the war broke out and Autobots were able to clear out the Mutants from Gygax’s underground, Ironhide found the sparkling crying all by himself, he was in the appalling condition. His door-wings twined, his chest plate shattered, his groin plates were missing expressing his port and Velva.

He was covered in dry Energon and it took Ironhide Deca-cycle which was about ten earth days to convince the sparkling that he was there to help not hurt him after which Ironhide took the little sparkling to Iacon city where it took Ratchet a good Cycle which is 12 earth days to get the little bot to cooperate while his check-up, in the end, Ratchet had to put the little bot under while he his check-up. What he would in memory bank the old Autobot wish he could erase from his Processor.

Hide had a far away look in his Optics, they were light in color too, he showed mixer of emotions anger, sorrowful and something else something hazards, an overwhelming need to Kill Con. Shaking his helmet he came back to the present time, unmistakable sounds of clicks and reel came from Ironhide. This sounds these two friends hear whenever Hide transformed between bot and mode.

A blue light beamed out of Hide optics and what Lennox and McGarrett saw was a little bot laying in what look like bassinet just like newly born earthling would have been. His optics bright in his Restarlueu was what looks like a rattle, he was a happy sound coming from the little bot. in the background, one can hear the voice a sweet voice sing, once in while he sees big bots head come in to view of the little bot and pull funny faces only to have the little bot was made little happy sounds.

Hide explained, “that is his carrier in earth trams his mother I guess”

The picture showed happy little hatchling until one day there was tap at the door, the carrier picked the hatchling up say it was time his recharge after he quick refills. Carrier sat down on the big chair with the hatchling in one Servos and in the other he held what looks like a baby bottle full of green energy for the little bot to drink. They watch had the big bot feed the hatchling, after wards the hatchling had no intention of falling in to recharge he was too busy playing with his carrier Digits while he was drinking. What sounds like door bell was heard in the background, Bot got up with hatchling in his Restarlueus he holds the hatchling by sit up with one Restarlueus against bot Chest plate and the free servo securing the hatchling by gently pushing the hatchling chest plate. Which most humans do to especially fathers.

They see what seem like normal house like earth out in the sub, there was big melt front door and when it opened there stood seven bots, first with face and a body, and a personality, and probably an odor that only a mother could love.

Hide said, “ **Meathook** this malevolent minotaur roams the sub levels of Cybertron, looking for unwary upholders to beat and eat, the simian Rotgut is a dull-witted, vicious bully. He's got the strength and the toughness to back up his belligerence - unless his victims decide to fight back. **Sawtooth**  is a nasty piece of work. This massive, cannibalistic freak chops up his meals with the massive, serrated grinder he has in place of a jaw, which also imparts him with his characteristic speech impediment. Luckily for his prey, he's overconfident fatally so. **Slayride** , he is also a dangerous mutant machine, killing anything that crosses their path. His lower body appears to be little more than a large base with a sled underneath, which seems to let him skim along the Underworld's waterways. **Smeltdown**  doesn't talk much. Generally, he lets the furnace in his chest and the flame-spewing nozzles he has in place of hands do the talking. **Warhead**  is the strong, silent type. Probably because he has a tank turret for a head. **Guttersnipe**  may be smaller than most underworld mutants, but what he lacks in size he makes up for in sheer malevolence. This sawed-off little punk enjoys nothing more than hunting down anyone foolish enough to enter the abandoned sub levels of Cybertron he calls home but only if they struggle a little first. S’not fun, otherwise. While uglier than the average Cybertronian, he is fairly normal-looking compared to most mutants, save the gun barrel and mess of wires that take the place of his left optic. **Jackhammer** is that Jackhammer's a wonderful thing. His head made out of a piston, his lower body's a spring. He's bouncy, trouncy, flouncy, pouncy, and full of fun, fun, fun. But the most wonderful thing about Jackhammer”

What they see it a slaying like anything else before a greeting could be exchanged he six bots take part the carrier and take every upset hatchling with them after they completely destroy the house. There was anything left of the carrier was consumed slowly and painfully bite by bite and the poor hatchling had to watch while Jackhammer bouncy the hatchling on his head. What followed was unforgiven.

They make the hatchling watch as they hurt his twin who was recharging in the crub in one of the rooms and if that was not bad engouh they take the hatchling deep underground, where these Mutants call home, for vorns they take care of the hatchling with one purpose in mind. The Hatchling grow locked in cage, he had to work for his food by satisfying the mutant bots, this was hatchling introduction to interfacing.

Ironhide said, “Fangging started when hatchling had grown into his first sparkling frame. The first sparkling frame is around 8-11-year-old earthling. The first time is very painful when breaking the seal in a bot but if it not done carefully the shattered seal’s piece could damage and bot inside. It will also trigger young bot heat cycle.”

McGarrett asked, “the hatchling its Sideswipe?”

Lennox said, “that sick Decepticons, now I really don’t feel bad about shooting Blackout throw the gaps of his groin plates”

McGarrett Lennox and Ironhide all wished they could do what was done to Sideswipe to a Con and see how well they take been Fanged again and again without been able to recharge for vorn.


	9. Cool down or overlord

They have been finding Decepticon all over the world in the year in four out of seven continents around the world. They found a little bit of the break to see family so Lennox had gone to see his sister and her baby girl, Annabella. Lennox sister Sarah who had to meet few of Will aliens team before has black op military, she took a few days to come to term with have big giant bot sit in the barn. It was an adjustment for Ironhide too.

“Curse this fragen heat.” Ironhide murmured to himself as he sunk further down on his shocks, a desperate attempt to get more comfortable.

He was currently parked on the property of Major Lennox, one of the soldiers who he had mentally taken as his charge shortly after what the government had publicly dubbed as “a terrorist attack on Mission City” the other was Commander McGarrett who was off-world visiting family on her home world Amazon.

He was stuck on this planet, he had long accepted that. He was the babysitter of a very messy and paint imaginative, human sparkling; he had reluctantly accepted that despite the snorts of laughter from Skids and Mudflap when he rolled into the base with red hearts and yellow stars that stood out on his dark frame.

However, there was one thing about his new home that he would never accept: the uncomfortable sweltering heat produced by the planet’s Sun during the season of summer.

The steadily rising humidity was scorching his metal frame and starting to scramble his processor. He had to shut down some of his minor systems in order to keep his core temperature down; however, it was barely helping.

The black paint of his alt-mode absorbed the uncomfortable heat as if it was a sponge absorbing water. The heat slowly sank into the metal of his protoform before settling on his wires and circuits.

He tried to initiate a recharge cycle in order to get away from the blistering heat that was slowly burning throughout his frame, even if it only would be a temporary relief.

However, as he begun to power down more of his systems something flickered in his spark chamber. His processor rebooted so fast that a feeling of equilibrium failure settled in and he was grateful he was not in bipedal mode.

He froze for a moment, trying to determine if the jolt of static was what he thought it had been. Ironically, the small amount of panic that froze the warrior iced his thoughts about the heat, however, only momentarily as another crackle of static, this time stronger and more defined, pulsed through his spark chamber.

This was not good. Ah, suppose this is what the humans refer to when they use the phrase, “all hot and bothered”.

“Hey, Ironhide,”

The unexpected feminine voice caught the weapons specialist off guard in which he reacted by literally rolling backward in the alt-mode version of jumping into the air.

He switched on his front headlight optical sensors and the image of a petite woman with curly blonde hair was registered into his central processor.

“I’m sorry,” his auditory sensors detected her voice was a pitch higher than her normal volume and despite not having any of his external sensors activated; he could guess her heart raced had increased slightly at his sudden movement. “Did I wake you up?”

Her concern was quickly noticed and was not unexpected from his charge’s mate as she had been polite and warm since he had arrived on Lennox’s farm.

The sudden and more powerful charge from his spark that accompanied her soft words was, however, a panicked surprise to the mech.

Primus, not now, he thought as he tried to focus on the female in front of him instead of the charge that was steadily spreading through his frame. That did not help long since his central processor announced to him that, by human standards, she was a very attractive woman.

“No.” He would have said more, tried to help put the naturally helpful woman at ease but there had been enough static in that one word and he feared that he wouldn’t have been able to complete a whole sentence.

If she had noticed his static vocalization, she did not mention it and it was clearly enough to settle her worried mind as her rigid stance she had taken grew lax. “That’s good. I’m sorry if I startled you.”

Damn it, the arousing pulse was spreading further. He rolled back towards her, not trusting his vocal processor any longer, in a physical show that she was forgiven.

A smile bloomed on her face and that just made the growing charge of heat spread faster. “I just wanted to check up on you, you’ve been still for some ti…wait, is that steam rising from your metal?”

Curse your Frame for betraying me. He sunk back on his shocks but didn’t vocally answer. If she was smart enough she would figure out that he was aroused…

“Must be this summer’s heat, Will told me that your metallic frames are sensitive to heat. I have an idea, I’ll be right back.”

Well, that was lucky. Ironhide thought as he tracked the human’s movement to the house where she disappeared from sight behind it.

He only had to wait for a joor until William was home and he could request a leave to the base where he could deal with the heat himself. Primus, it had been too long since he last overloaded.

He clicked off his optical sensors and a shudder ran through his sizzling frame. By the time he re-activated his optical sensors, Mrs. Lennox had returned with a house.

A flicker of hope flared in his central processing unit as the thought of cold water could help quench the heat of arousal –not to mention the heat from the Sun that had started all this- until he had time to return to base. The flicker of hope was however drenched by the water he saw in a large bucket at the woman’s feet with colored sponges next to it.

Scrap.

“Let’s get you cleaned up and cooled down.”

That innocent statement was what did Ironhide over. The spark of arousal flared in his entire frame and he could feel the haze of pleasure numbing his central processor. He was thankful that he had thought beforehand to disconnect his vocal processors and that the intensity of the overload had not been enough to cause his frame to shake.

Ms. Lennox had just given him a premature overload, and she hadn’t even touched him. Had it really been that long since he had a decent overload that he was suddenly having premature overloads like he was a youngling again? One meta-cycle since self-induced overload and two vorns since partner induced overload. His memory banks confirmed.

It had been too long.

The chilling sensation on his hood quickly brought Ironhide’s attention back to the forefront as the soft material of a sponge was working for gentle circles on his armor.

Ironhide noted that the ice-cold water was helping to reduce the uncomfortable heat attributed to Sun but it was not moderating the heat of his arousal, it instead was steadily increasing. The moment the arousal had triggered his internal fans, he knew he was too far gone for him to just forget the arousal and hope it went away.

Instead, he just let his alt-mode sink further into relaxation and enjoyed the sensations of Ms. Lennox’s gentle and precise ministrations.

When she was done hand washing him, she began to use the hosepipe to get the suds off his frame. The high-pressured stream was just as stimulating as the gentle caresses of the sponge. However, there was one thing that the hosepipe reached that the sponge hadn’t been able to: his smoke stacks.

They were the most sensitive parts of his alt-mode and they were currently being thrashed by the pressure of the hosepipe’s water. A shuddered noise flew from his vent as a non-vocal moan. He was grateful that the beating of the water against his armor had covered it up.

Primus, Ah’m close. He moaned internally as he felt a surging crackle over his armor.

Then the delicious pressure on his hot spot cut off. His vents involuntarily made a sigh of disappointment. He was too far gone now; the charge that had built up in his spark needed to be released or it could cause permanent damage.

“You look good wet.”

The force of the overload crashing through his systems was so heavy that Ironhide swore that for a moment, his undercarriage had touched the ground. A violent shudder ran through his frame which caused his vocal processor to reactivate in time to moan.

“Sarah!”

His internal fans were working at an alarming pace to cool his skyrocketing core temperature. As he began to slowly come down from his high, he actually forgot about who had caused his overload. That was until…

“Ironhide did you just-”

“-overload?” He finished for the shocked woman. He gave a grunt in confirmation.

There were a few moments of stunned silence, then, “Feel better?” The hint of teasing in Sarah’s voice did not go unnoticed by Ironhide’s pleasure fogged central processor.

“Yes,” he hissed in satisfaction as he felt himself slipping into stasis.

“Good,” small aftershocks passed through his armor when her soft hand caressed his hood. “Get some rest.”

As her retreating footsteps became distant to his auditory sensors, he began to slip deeper into a comfortable recharge, but not before thinking, maybe ah could learn the accept summer’s heat.

While Ironhide was in recharge Will returned to the house with bags of food and other good to find his sister sitting in the kitchen and while they cleared the good Sarah told Lennox what had happened, Will teased his sister about getting bot rock off. But she had pointed to make it was very simple question “what would happen to a bot if they could not find a way to cool down?” it was something Will had said that he was would talk to Autobots about.


	10. job of a Prime guard

McGarrett, Epps, Lennox, and Morgan was riding back to base after another encounter with Decepticon, the punk ass Con had just pissed of the wrong group of fleshies, the four had stopped to get a cup of coffee, they had been on the road from D.C back to Base when two men started looking for fight start to push around a group of construction workers.

Ironhide was in the parking lot across from the site, He sent a phone message to the NEST team in side Coffee of what was happen cross from the Coffee shop. Lennox moan shows the other the message it read Con haloform fighting four big construction workers cross the road from the parking lot.

The second message informed them of Ironhide location, it read top floor parking lot no other vehicles or camera around in the parking lot and I got clear shot at the punk ass Cons.

They form a plan between them, Ironhide would hit the con with EPM Cannon and then take out both Cons while they were unable to move while McGarrett, Lennox, Epps, and Morgan clear the construction site of the humans.

McGarrett and Morgan cleared the site of the floor by floor while Lennox and Epps clear out the officer and Joined Hide on the top floor of the parking lot. They were now on the floor entrance. They both looked at each other and take out their Amazon battle shield they activated them step out to stop cons from killing a human.

McGarrett had picked up a rock and threw it at one of the cons to get his attention. While McGarrett played cat and mouse with the two Cons, Morgan had gotten the human out telling them “make out where over to coffee shop, we are going bowl this site up for you”

McGarrett was fast the con could bend down to see between his legs and his friend had tried to shot McGarrett only to shoot the other con in his struts of his pede. Con yelled leaping at his so-called friend, McGarrett and Morgan made a run for the exit, running down and out of the construction site she gave hide the sign to blow the cons, vehicle-form has the two runs cross the road and into the parking lot to join the rest of the team.

What they were doing to this human in their haloform was unthinkable, they had tried to raped human-being. the word raped had triggered a flash back for Ironhide. when the Decepticons number where low they had come up with a rape drug which they had used on the Autobots.

He’d shaken Prime out of the worst nightmare of his life… or so he thought. Then he’d noticed the flash of spark energy and laughed when he thought it’d just been an erotic dream… until Optimus buried his face in his hands. And at the meeting this morning, Ironhide had been deeply concerned at the haunted look in his leader's optics as they discussed options for eliminating the Decepticon rape drug.

That concern for his friend was what led him to be standing here now, outside Prime’s office door, about to pay him a little… visit. They’d been together too often over the millennia for him to be worried over Prime’s reaction. He knew the big mech would put an end to it if he really didn’t want to.

On the other hand, Prime had obviously been revived last night and Ironhide would lay odds that his old friend hadn’t gone a helmet and finished himself off either. Which would mean he’d still be hovering on the edge of arousal and it wouldn’t take much at all for the warrior to push Optimus back into whimpering need.

Ironhide’s optics gleamed with anticipation. It’d been a long time since he’d had the chance to make Optimus squirm and beg for him with a smile he keyed open the door.

Optimus looked up from the data pad in his hands. Ironhide grinned and made a show of locking the office door before walking around the desk and perching himself on the edge. If they were in front of others, he’d never have invaded Prime’s personal space like this out of professional respect, but since they were alone… Ironhide reached over and took the data pad out of his leader’s hands, and Optimus sighed, leaning back in his chair.

The weapons specialist’s smile grew at the wary look in his commander’s optics. “And what’ve I done to deserve a look like that?” Ironhide intentionally let his accent thickening.

“You locked the door, you’re sitting on my desk, and you’re grinning like a…” Optimus paused as he searched his memory banks for the right term. “A Cheshire cat.”

Ironhide searched the term himself then smirked even more. “Aw, that ain’t nothing’.” The black mech leaned forward and tapped one finger in the very center of Prime’s battle mask. “Pop this baby off and I’ll give Ya a real reason.”

Blue optics widened. “I’ll pass.”

“Knew you'd say that,” Ironhide snorted and applied just the right amount of pressure to get the mask to retract. Optimus winced a little at the involuntary action and the armory officer made his move. He slipped his hand behind Optimus’ helmet and pulled him into a kiss. A gasp escaped Prime as their dermas met, and the Black mech swept his glossa in a hot caress against his commander’s.

Ironhide let one hand rest on Optimus’ shoulder for balance, and kept the other firmly behind his leader’s helmet. His glossa played against the others in a swirling dance. Optimus tensed and struggled to hold back his reaction. His servos came up and gently pushed against the black mech’s shoulders as he pulled back slightly from the kiss. Ironhide watched his leader carefully. Prime’s optics were closed; their dermas were a mere breath apart. The warrior knew he wasn’t being denied completely, but he could feel the raging debate within the larger mech. He closed the distance and let his dermas glide in a slow caress over the others. Prime shuddered suddenly, a soft growl escaped him, and that was all the encouragement Ironhide needed. One hand slid in and stroked lightly over the other’s sensitive neck cables while he sucked, nibbled, and caressed Optimus’ dermas until they opened for him again. He swept his glossa in, plundering Prime’s intake with a searing kiss.

With a deep groan, Optimus returned the kiss, his hands grasping Ironhide’s waist as he rose, lifting him so they were chassis to chassis. Prime growled and pulled his helmet back, their optics locked, and then the Black mech was being slowly laid back across the desk. Ironhide moaned as the other’s weight covered him. He wrapped his servos around his commander’s neck, pressing closer, bringing his pedes up and locking them around Prime’s pedes. Eager dermas returned and claimed his own, then moved along his face plate and down to the sensitive wires by his audial. The warrior gasped and twisted with the sensations flooding through him and Optimus groaned, tightening his servos around the black mech, full-frame shudders coursing through him as he neared overload.

Ironhide moaned again as he realized that Prime was about to take him right here without any preliminaries. It gave him a wicked thrill to be lying on the desk with the other mech above him. His leader must be in desperate need of release not to care that a knock on the door could come at any moment.

Ironhide grabbed Optimus’ helmet and brought their intakes back together, pointedly ignoring the skillful digits sliding between his armor and transformation seams. He kept his hands on the other’s helm and put everything he had into their kiss. He was going to see to it that Prime got what he needed.

Above him, the wanton growls and moans and whimpers grew in volume and frequency as the black mech licked and sucked and even gently bit at Optimus’ sensitive dermas. He ignored the rising heat in his own frame and focused only on what his intake was doing, holding Prime hostage to the erotic sensations rippling through him. His friend quivered helplessly, and Ironhide thrust his glossa against his leader’s and growled, letting the sound vibrate from deep within his chassis, through his intake, and into Prime.

Optimus jerked, his digits clenching reflexively on the warrior’s armor, and cried out as his overload claimed him. Ironhide watched with satisfaction and grimly fought the overload threatening his own systems. Prime sagged over him; leaning heavily on the desk, then with a wry grin wrapped his servos around the warrior and moved them to the floor.

The black mech settled in against Prime’s side. “Been a while, huh?” Ironhide smiled smugly, ignoring his own heated and thrumming frame.

“A bit,” Optimus answered as he turned to shove his chair away and Ironhide knew that this was not over. Oh no. Not by a long shot.

Prime rolled back towards Ironhide and wrapped his servos around him again, voice deep and smooth next to his audial, “Quite a bit really.” The black mech shivered at the lustful tone.

“Shouldn’t letcher self-go like that,” Ironhide admonished weakly through the thickening haze of his own desire. “Can’t be healthy.”

Blue digits delved lightly and slid slowly over sensitive circuits. “Probably isn’t.” Prime purred, his intake ghosting over the warrior’s audial.

Ironhide uttered a low moan and then forced himself away from his own pleasure. He had started this and he wasn’t going to let himself finish until he had his commander good and relaxed. He pressed closer to his Prime and slid his intake over the strong cables of Optimus’ neck.

A dark, sensual growl rumbled forth from Prime and he let his helmet drop back as the warrior nibbled at his audio. Ironhide slipped his digits into a side seam and let the ardent sounds from the other mech wash through him. Primus! It was always the reserved ones. Get ‘em going good enough and they lose all control over their vocalizers.

A deep groan left the leader and Ironhide jerked in surprise and pleasure, growling as Prime’s spark pulse caught him hard. He returned the energy just as forcefully and moved his intake back up to claim the others. Optimus melted into the kiss, then twisted away with a gasp as the warrior’s energy pulsed into him. He clutched Ironhide close as he shuddered, a long aching moan rose from his parted dermas as the energy tickled through his entire frame.

“Ahhhn... Please!” Optimus whimpered.

Ironhide growled and tightened his grip. Primus how he loved the begging! He arched as Optimus writhed, frame slithering against his in an erotic dance, soft needy sounds flowing in a constant stream. Prime rolled and pressed down against him, optics darkened to cobalt, another gasping “please” echoing in his audial. Ironhide sent his energies out in a caress this time, distinctly different than the pounding, driving pulses they’d been throwing at each other and watched as Optimus shattered.

Prime’s frame twisted, spasming and writhing against Ironhide’s, his intake opened in a silent scream. He shook, optics clenched shut, joints locked with tension, and then threw his helmet back as a roar, loud and compelling, exploded from him, his energy lashing out to engulf his Prime. Ironhide’s optics squeezed shut and he gripped the larger mech tightly as the heat swelled and rippling power flashed through his frame.

His deep moans sounded a low counterpoint to the sobs of ecstasy from Optimus, and the warrior let himself relax and soak in the moment.

Quickly cycling vents were the only sounds in the quiet office.

Optimus gave a deep groan and rolled off of Ironhide, flopping to the floor next to him. He tried to move and then groaned again and began chuckling, a hand coming up to partially cover his face. The warrior smiled and turned his helmet to watch his friend.

“Primus I needed that!”

“You're welcome,” Ironhide smirked as Optimus’ hand lazily flung out in a half-sparked attempt to smack him. It was after all his job to take care of Prime and all his need had been included in the job description has a Prime guard.


	11. Cybertron's inspair Galloway

Sergeant Patrick Donnelly was a man who was built like a tank with a bold head at 6’3 tall, he every thought that he would have to worry about thing like unwanted attention from a Dom, never had imaged, in his wild dream that he would be in this circumstance. He had just wanted to forget about today events earlier, they had lost good men fighting a pair of Decepticons. Two Australian’s three British and two Americas teammates. He just wanted to put this image of fallen comrades behind him, he could not bring them back even if he wants to.

That was how Galloway found him at the local bar not a mile from base, it was foolish to go all on his own he knew that but yet it was what he needs to put the days even behind him. he minds had been so clouded that he had not noetic Galloway's presence which would be his first mistake of the night. Donnelly mentality kicks himself for that one but his big mistake was to accept a drink from the national security adviser, who would have through that man would have drugged his drink with an unknown substance that would temporary Paralyzation of his body.

It was not clear to Donnelly just what Galloway wanted with him while he was being taken out of the bar and into a waiting an unmarked vehicle. Galloway had placed him in the front passenger seat and buckled him into the seat. What was terrifying was that he would not speak to asked for help from the door men, the man had asked Galloway about Donnelly, to which he had replied “We fine, my friend here had little too much, you how the Soldiers are they won't forget the battle”

The man nodded his head “I get it, I saw things in Afghanistan that I would erase from my memory” he still had no idea what exactly Galloway had planned for him but his gut told him he needs to get a way from the national security adviser. that man never noticed the peeled in Donnelly's eyes. His peeled for help had gone unnoticed, Donnelly knew he was in the shit loads of trouble and there was not a dumb-thing he would do about it now.

The pieces start to fall in to place in Donnelly’s haze mind when he felt Galloway take his hand and placed it over the man’s groin. Alarmed he tried to pull his arm away but his arm was not responding to the command. Fear filled Donnelly eyes Galloway smiled

“Yes, you should be scared sergeant going fuck you over and over and over again, all night long you be my little marionette to place in many positions I see fit as I play with your body, you feel the pain and pleasure, more pain than pleasure towards the end of the our night” These word terrified Donnelly but he could feel Galloways excitement grow in his pants.

Galloway having studied Donnelly from the previous nights while spying on the young man, he could tell the other man had been too long wound to the limit. In his mind, he was offering to help him while in that state Solider was a danger to himself and other around him. In some ways, helping Donnelly achieve what he needed would end up helping him; bring him back down the extra notch or two he needed.

He wasn't there yet, but he would be. He was in control enough that he was sure he wasn't going to hurt Donnelly too badly, not in any way that would leave scars rather than just marks and good feelings in-between the pain. Donnelly needed to be taken apart, to be made to feel, and he had delivered every time with Lennox, even his time with Keok, and Fig. There wasn't a discussion ahead of time about what Donnelly wanted and what he could take because the surprise of it was mostly what Galloway needed. Donnelly would want to be out of control, to have it seized violently by someone who meant it.

Galloway could understand it. He could read Donnelly in that strange way that was his gift. He was a complicated man sometimes, some things not bothering him and others pushing him to the limit. It made sense to him and the crushing responsibility that wound the man up so tightly was very apparent tonight more so that he had seen before.

Details were scarce on what had happened to lead to this but Donnelly had a look in his eye he had seen the first time, when he had prepared himself for death and death had not let go of him yet. Death hadn't let go of him this time, either, but he'd been ready for it. Had wanted it. Preparing for death, really preparing for it, meant stripping the lies and the falsehoods from life, meant weighing what really mattered and sometimes finding it wanting but still worth the sacrifice.

That was a powerful thing to do. Transformative in a way, if he could break out of the other end of it. It was all tied up with Donnelly taking responsibility for so much that he wanted that gone, and he wanted to be pleasing too. The man eyes had shown him that much. He desperately wanted someone to be proud of what he could endure but found himself in a position where no one could know. That was an interesting quirk and Galloway intended to play on that. He had spent an interesting afternoon watching Donnelly swim and hit the gun range, cataloging the new scars on the body, while daydreaming possibilities. There were some significant new marks on his body there. The last year had not been gentle, but that just added to his attraction.

It was interesting to watch. The evening always seemed like the best time to play with someone to him, more relaxing in a way. He noted some of the things that Donnelly had done for Country, very expertly, and he had noted the focus on the lack of control, the vulnerability of the genitals and sensation to a breaking point.

He could mimic it in a completely different way until Donnelly wasn't even aware that there was mimicry going on, until it surpassed it until Donnelly unwound at last. Galloway could set him back on his feet and wish him well. It was the least he could do considering... He was still trying to process the fact he had been effectively brought down with no fear, terror or excessive pain involved. He was a switch but his usual mode as a sub was much darker in tone. Hannibal liked to play games with him in that mode and there was nothing in the encounters that didn't twist pleasure into fear and terror. Galloway let it progress naturally; let it linger until he could feel Donnelly's anticipation.

"And you've been waiting for the hold ride. Wondering what comes next," Galloway pointed out, smiling a little as he pulled into a rundown rat-infested hell hole of a mortal.

The part Galloway liked the most, being able to build up a sense of anticipation. "Mmm, don’t look for fearful you going enjoy this Donnelly"

Galloway undid his seatbelt and open the glove box, pulling out what looks like an ear piece he inserts it into Donnelly’s ear. “it is amazing what one can find in area51, that little piece will give me total control of your mind, you can thank the Heist for that tech. Be a good little pet and go into room 5 on the top floor and wait for me in the bedroom.”

"Yeah, I'll go do that," Donnelly said getting out of the car. He needed a few moments to get his equipment together, but he had a good idea of what he wanted.

Galloway headed to his equipment store trunk of his car and went unerringly to the items he wanted. That was the advantage of a memory like his; he knew exactly where to find things. He reached out and touched them and lingered a little. There were a lot of memories with each toy, embedded, memories of other times, but Lennox stood out among them as one of his better plays. Rare, unreliable, but exquisite to take apart. He trusted him so easily not that he had a choice. Donnelly needed something intense, and special.

Galloway carried the pieces into the bedroom, and just stood there for a moment, watching Donnelly from the doorway. Watching Donnelly stand there, comfortable and awkward all at the same time. He was tank looking, and muscular, all clean lines in light and shadow. He was already half hard just from anticipation and that was going to make for an interesting encounter in itself.

Particularly given what he was planning to do to Donnelly. "The new scars suit you." He was going to cuff and restrain Donnelly's arms, his wrists, but no more. Let him scream, let him howl, let him break into pieces.

"You'd probably be the only one to thinks so," Donnelly replied, trying to stand relaxed for him. He could see him deliberately trying to control his breathing, trying to force relaxation on his body. He did it creditably well.

It wasn't real, but he tried quite well. Galloway closed the space between them, taking Donnelly's right wrist while he walked him back towards the bed. "That might be true. That would also be a damn shame if it were true."

"Well, it's pretty true. Not got a lot of point for comparison recently," Donnelly confessed as he moved backward in response to his urging, he may have well make the most it what other choice did he have? He glanced down at the new scar tissue on his stomach a little self-consciously.

That was part of the problem, Galloway knew as he slipped a cuff onto Donnelly's right wrist. "Lack of opportunity for the people who interest you?"

"Pretty much. People I trust enough are pairing off, you know? I don't want to screw with that," Donnelly answered not even glancing at the cuff. "I just... they deserve to be happy."

He connected the cuff to the bed, sliding his hand down Donnelly's arm. "And you don't."

The lack of response was perhaps more telling than any declaration either way. Donnelly just gave a slight shrug, pulling at the cuff slightly. "You going to give me a clue how you're going to play today?"

"No." Galloway smiled as he reached for the next cuff, and smoothly took hold of Donnelly's hand.

"But it's something I am going to enjoy." Donnelly testing the cuffs absently. It was good to use someone's own minds against them, and Galloway knew Donnelly would have an interesting imagination.

Donnelly was creative, even if he'd deny it with a bald lie to Galloway's face. "I remembered how much I enjoyed the electricity. And I thought of something else.” He checked the cuffs himself.

Donnelly had looked fantastic spread out like that beneath him, not knowing what was going to happen next, writing as he tried to get away from the over stimulation. "Having time with you like this is not altruistic." He smiled and stepped back from the bed to undress, taking his time. The Submissive in Donnelly could help but look pleased and ready, desperate and excited at the same time fearful too.

It would be interesting to know what had triggered the desperation this time. "That's good," Donnelly answered, watching him avidly from the bed. It was interesting to think that Donnelly actually did like the look of his body rather than just respond to what he could do.

He did respond to what Galloway could do, but. It wasn't just that simple, wasn't something he could break down quite that easily. He reached for Donnelly's erection first, leaning down to kiss him while he ghosted a touch along Donnelly's dick. From the way, Donnelly responded his senses were on high alert. His body was on high alert, and any show of relaxing was just that, a show. He needed to short circuit that process one way or another.

Galloway started with the cock-ring, sliding it down the length of Donnelly's erection before things got too far and settling it tightly in place behind his balls would be painful. It said a lot that Donnelly's reaction was an exhalation of relief rather than a reaction to pain. He had half-lidded his eyes a little, controlling his breathing.

Galloway ran a fingernail along the inside edge of the cock-ring, following it along the underside of Donnelly's dick, relishing the response he could see however restrained. "Do you like that?"

"Mmm," Donnelly nodded as he flexed a little and smirked at him. "Yeah, I do. It's fun.” Fun was not what he was aiming for however and Donnelly knew it. He was deliberately pushing at the boundaries.

He leaned back and reached for his carefully organized rubber-maid bin of tricks -- the clothespins, and acupuncture needles, the penis plug -- setting it on the bed beside him. "Let's move past fun."

Donnelly needed intense, and the sensation of needles in that most sensitive and vulnerable of areas was very intense. Perhaps if Donnelly could tolerate a quantity of them he might get out the violet wand and see what happened if he used them as a conductor.

He could see Donnelly's eyes widen a little as he could see some of it and was gratified. Not much could surprise Donnelly, but it seemed he was not overly familiar with this. Galloway was, for so many reasons and on so many levels.

"I want you to feel like your dick is the only part of your body." He reached for clothes pin first, metal and tiny, and placed it carefully just above the cock ring, to the side of the thick vein that ran up the underside of Donnelly's dick.

Donnelly hissed a little as it pinched but that was to be expected. He was trying to watch what Galloway was doing with interest. "Metal ones huh?"

"You'll see later." He added another, and another, taking his time, lining them up like a zipper. Then he took the time to wind a conductive ribbon along their line, so he could rip them all off at once later.

Donnelly squirmed a bit but it seemed he needed more than that sensation to get through to him this time. He half-lidded his eyes and smiled. "Was one guy I know used to put clothes pins on me and then whip them off," he said in a tone of fond reminiscence.

"I've been had," Galloway murmured, mock outrage as he started to place the second line close along the first for just that purpose. "Now I have work to do."

"Yes, sir," Donnelly said with a smirk, settling back to let him get on with it. He responded to the pinching metal with small noises, but it was nothing that he couldn't stand, that was for sure. Donnelly had a high pain tolerance, and most of the impact to this was to reinforce that Galloway could and would do whatever he wanted with his cock.

It was an appetizer. Galloway wasn't enforcing any faux code, no master, no sir, no gagging Donnelly. That wasn't what Galloway wanted this time. Donnelly needed to be short circuited and wanted. Together, at once. Galloway flicked the tip of Donnelly's cock with two fingers, hard enough to sting, and reached for the plug.

Donnelly grimaced slightly. It was something similar although not the exact same thing, as his others submissives had responded well before, Galloway thought it was worth adding to the experience.

"It's a little flared, Locks in place has a pass through." He held it so Donnelly could see, anticipate, and then grasped Donnelly's dick just under the head.

His pupils dilated almost immediately. As he pushed it in, Donnelly actually made a strangled noise, tensing all over. Galloway knew it felt huge going in, burning and just shy of gasping. Just shy of making Donnelly cry out from the sensation, and best of all, it wasn't going to go away. It was going to stay in Donnelly, make him ache and ache and ache. Galloway watched as it slipped inside of him, then looked up to see Donnelly's face. He had that slightly glazed expression of someone trying to master his reactions, and everything turned inwards. He groaned. "That feels...like a crowbar, Jesus..."

He twisted it and grinned as Donnelly's leg twitched from the sensation. "There we go, it's in. And beautiful."

Donnelly would most likely agree if he wasn't struggling to process the pain of it. "Yeah... fuck, that's..."

Something to break the hold of responsibility. Galloway could guarantee his attention was now firmly focusing not on the world but on the feel of his body. They were sensations that hurt and got him off at the same time. He stretched his hand along Donnelly's cock, and then leaned, pressed a kiss to Donnelly's stomach as strange counterpoint before he just squeezed.

"Uhaa...shit..." Donnelly pulled at his restraints, perspiration spring on his forehead as he squeezed tightly. The best part is the man couldn’t say stop.

Galloway relaxed his fingers, and let the blood rush around for a moment, leaning back and comfortable on his knees before he started to straighten up what he'd done with the clothespins with that clench. "You're gorgeous."

"I'm glad it brings you pleasure," Donnelly said wryly, but Galloway could see he actually meant it. At least part of this was about enduring for the pleasure of others. It took the responsibility away from him, knowing that what he was going through was giving Galloway pleasure, so Galloway made sure that Donnelly could see his own physical arousal in response to the power he was wielding over him.

"You do," Galloway confirmed. "I keep telling you this isn't at all altruistic or suffering. I have a gorgeous man in my bed, and I get to do whatever I like with him." Now that he knew he wasn't going to cross any lines and leave a corpse in his bed. He'd wondered for a moment the night before if Donnelly had nearly been Galloway to risk that and push the request there and then. He didn't know what he would have done to him then.

"That's pretty cool," Donnelly answered putting on his lazy drawl.

He twisted the ring at the base of Donnelly's cock and watched the lazy front crumble into an 'o' in Donnelly's mouth. "Yes. Now, needles..."

There was a flicker of nervousness in Donnelly's expression. "Needles? Should I have a convenient needle phobia?" he asked breathing heavily.

It wouldn't matter at this point if he did. Galloway was the best at pushing to the limits his partner didn't even know they had. "Do you?" Galloway asked, smile tight as he reached for the first filament thin needle.

"Well, they're not my favorite thing in the world. I've spent too long in infirmaries playing pincushion for over anxious doctors..." There was something in his tone when he talked about that. Donnelly had lost people and something to do with the infirmary too. But his protestations were just anxiety and anticipation and confirmation he had hit on something to which Donnelly would respond. Anticipation could be a good thing. Galloway held one needle aloft, and slowly angled it towards just below the head of Donnelly's cock, underneath the ring that was holding the plug in.

There was a moment when there was no reaction and then as it pushed deeper, Donnelly moved from a hiss to an, "Ahh..." of sound. It was pleasing he didn't fight the expression of pain. He gave in, felt it wholly, and rode the sensation. Galloway liked these needles because they were thin, precise and unyielding but did no damage, and felt amazing -- pain and pleasure in such a sensitive space. The fact that there was metal against it made the needles sing a little, move more with every shift. Galloway leaned in, to pick up another.

There was the way Donnelly shifted and struggled with it, trying to reconcile the feelings into something he could deal with. He was going to take delight in making it something he couldn't deal with.

Needles in his dick wasn't something to be dealt with like a poor meeting or a field exercise went wrong. It was to be experienced. He moved fast with the second one, not giving Donnelly too much anticipation, but taking his time sliding it through the skin.

"God-admit, Galloway." Donnelly hissed a curse then, but his cock was still hard and he breathed hard. Still no complaints, not that he would stop. The slide of metal through flesh, however fine, was pleasing to him, to that part of him that had been brought back under control but still had a longing for dark things.

There were ways to indulge darker tastes in safe ways. Safe, sane ways, consensual ways, because Donnelly's toes were curling from the mix of pain and arousal Galloway was pressing onto him, balancing between the two as he slid needle after needle into that engorged area. It struck him then to clean up, not touching Donnelly's dick, towards his chest, with another needle in hand. Nipples were sensitive, too.

It was the deliberate way he pushed them into flesh. Not just one, no, but the increasing build of one after another, burning and sharp in a way that other pains were not. They pulsed, out warm bursts of sensation as each heartbeat jostled the filaments; he knew that from his own experience and could read it in Donnelly’s body. He became curiously engrossed in the process of adding one, then another, then another, creating a beautiful metal mesh. It was almost meditative, listening to Donnelly, doing that, watching his cock shiver and quake with every breath, Donnelly's hard nipples lined like he'd snapped jewelry on top of them.

He had a very pleasing view and he admired it, looking up at Donnelly who was lying with his eyes closed panting a little. His skin was flushed, making the old scars stand out in contrast even more than before. There was scar tissue on his chest and throat that intrigued him. He knew what caused most things on the human body but that scar was intriguing. It didn't look anything of the planet at all, and knowing what he knew, it probably was. He reached up, on a hunch, and planted his hand in the center of Donnelly's chest over the strange old scar between his two needles adorned nipples. "How does that feel?"

His reaction to the hand on his chest just there had an instinctive thrash of resistance and his eyes flew open, dark and wide with a glimpse of pure adrenalin and apparent fear. He controlled himself swiftly but he could feel Donnelly's heart pounding under his touch, full of life and strength.

"Shit... sorry. It's burning... good," he replied, sounding like his mouth was dry.

Interesting. Galloway leaned back, grabbed the last five filaments. He barely placed them in, but he stuck them at the edges of the scar, just enough to leave a lingering sensation and a visual.

It triggered something in Donnelly that was for sure. He was intrigued as to the cause of that particular scar. It was like he had tapped into something, something that would test Donnelly’s emotional state as well as his physical. Needles in his cock, needles in his nipples and skin. That was good for a start, and the clothespins running down the middle, and the pass through plug. Galloway stroked the bare skin of Donnelly's inner thigh, just to the side of his dick. "Gorgeous. Look at yourself, all decked out."

Gleaming metal, light catching on halos of needles that quivered with movement, and the pulse of blood through Donnelly’s body. Galloway could feel his own arousal as he drank in the sight, that curious mixture of strength and vulnerability that made him ache.

"I'm... finding it a little... difficult to concentrate," Donnelly replied in a rough voice. "Fuck, it... I can feel it..."

"What can you feel?" He didn't want Donnelly to concentrate, and if he was trying, Galloway was happy to break it. All it took was a flick of a finger, and all the needles on Donnelly's dick went vibrating.

There was a strangled yell at that and Donnelly was pulling hard on his restraints. It was eroding away at his control, which was a good thing. "Feels like... the hand."

"The hand." Not Galloway's hand, unless he meant it was as intense as fisting. "You wish it were the hand." He stopped, placing a thumb just at the base of one filament, just to cause pressure that wouldn't damage but might feel like tearing.

"No... no..." It was like Donnelly wasn't sure as if one part of it was horror and another part something remembered in a form of ecstasy. It intrigued Galloway and it was as good a reason to push things as any. Donnelly bellowed again, panting a little. It made Galloway push his tongue up to the roof of his mouth, savoring the noise like he could taste it, bright and sharp and clean, like a good sparkling wine. He leaned up and kissed Donnelly's bottom lip, knowing he was brushing needles when he did so.

The groan was immensely satisfying, but it didn't stop Donnelly kissing back with a desperation and fervor. He loved this, could do it for ages before he became bored.

"Galloway." It was a whisper of noise.

"Mmm?" He needed to stop indulging himself, pull back and give Donnelly the grand shock he'd planned from the start.

"Please... I need... something." And he knew that was a hell of an admission for Donnelly to make. He wasn't the type to admit his needs, which was half the reason he was in such a state all the time.

"More?" Galloway leaned back, watching Donnelly's eyes more than anything. He could laugh with his mouth if it wasn't real, but Donnelly's eyes were generally where the truth lay.

"...Yeah." Donnelly said finally as if weighing it up. Sweat summoned forth by the sharpness of his needles. He'd hit an emotional nerve as well as the physical ones this time, tapped into a trauma and Donnelly’s eyes were beautiful and dark with suffering and courage. It pleased Galloway deeply, and he felt that peculiar godlike feeling spread over him as if he’d been given a wonderful, beautiful gift that made his own mouth dry, made the ache and need inside of himself burn.

He reached into the box to pull out the violet wand -- not heavy electrical stimulation, but enough to sing along the heavy amounts of metal he had inserted into the most tender areas.

It would zap and burn down the most sensitive skin of all. Earth itself in the halo of metal filaments in Donnelly's cock, and down the plug he had inserted. It should crack him wide open with vulnerability -- he might have to sit on Donnelly's legs as he did it. This was what he enjoyed, solving the puzzle, finding the key to unlock someone and discover the real them underneath, the slut that hides so well.

He moved ahead of having to and did sit on Donnelly's thigh, taking delight in the closeness, in the strained picture Donnelly painted for him while he turned on the violet wand, feeling it hum and crackle and testing the sharp electric zing it gave with his own fingers.

"Oh... shit, Galloway..." His eyes were wide and dark as he looked up at him. He knew that Donnelly had to be in that curious zone of flying on endorphins and on the edge of pain, and he was about to effectively pour rocket fuel on his feeling. He let the violet wand crackle on Donnelly's unadorned skin, hearing a hiss of sound at that.

"You're not going to..." Donnelly began a little feebly as he toyed with him over his exposed torso and thighs.

He didn't have to say yes. He merely nodded, and then gently tapped it against the pass-through plug.

Donnelly's expression and yelp were priceless. "Fuck!" He could feel him flex underneath him trying to escape that sting and burn.

It was a good thing he was sitting on his thighs. "Later, maybe." Galloway tapped along the clothespins, more of a gentle light dragging that would still make Donnelly seize with sensation. He literally shuddered all over. It looked like in comparison that was almost pleasurable for Donnelly. That was good, he needed to sink into sensation and not many knew the trick that alternating sensations would drag someone deeper, that the body acclimatized to one repeated stimulus.

He wielded the violet wand carefully -- bare skin, nipples, never that line in the center of the chest, it was just too risky, but everywhere else, keeping the sensation varied. Lingering and slow. It was driving Donnelly crazy. He had recognized how keyed up he was even when he had come the previous night, too much trying to be in control and sublimating that to responsibility and guilt. Donnelly needed the physical release of what he had been doing to himself and that meant making him try to twist and writhe -- and that was unexpectedly pleasant for himself. Crazy with sensation was just where Donnelly needed to be. He rode Donnelly's bucking, working his body over carefully until he was panting, sweating, just on the edge of crying.

Time to pull off the zipper of clips, and then do away with the cock ring.

The zipper made Donnelly bellow hoarsely and uninhibitedly in pain when he pulled it off, allowing blood to rush back into the sensitive skin. His cock was swollen with engorged blood, making the needles look in deep. He couldn't resist letting the violet wand conduct electricity from filament to filament garnering more cries and struggling and his own arousal was something climbing inside of him. He persisted relentlessly until Donnelly looked like he couldn't take it anymore, then he gave him just enough rest and carefully started to fondle his balls. The filaments would have to come out later. Afterwards.

He knew better than most that someone could be broken this way. The artistry came not in the brutality of inflicting pain but in keeping the sensation of the body high and not allowing it to go into shock and numb itself. Each zap was a sharp burning sting, never quite overloading the nerves to shocked lack of sensation. It was breaking him, releasing him and it was a heady intoxication to hold that suffering in the palm of his hand.

To mix pleasure and pain to just the right tension, a knife's edge that kept Donnelly from sliding too far either way. Beautiful balance, until he could see that Donnelly was on the edge of coming.

It would be interesting to see if he could come like this, with needles still piercing him and the plug pushed in deep. His coherent noises had fled, coming out as wordless groans, cries and harsh bellows depending on how hard he was pushed. It was strange; all that control from tiny fine piercing metal and a touch of electricity in the right place.

Strange and wonderful, making Donnelly sweat and pant and beg and squirm, past the edge of his resistance, past the edge of what he could stand and handle.

He felt the moment when Donnelly let go as if a tension joining the two of them had been snipped and snapped back like a taut elastic band to crack against them both. It was like a jolt of ecstasy to him, a taste of the power and control he thought sometimes was white hot pleasure all the time in the minds of the monsters he hunted. Donnelly actually pushed from a yell to a near scream as he jolted him hard and he climaxed, and Galloway could almost taste the confusion of pain and pleasure as he came with still pinioned genitals.

It was beautiful, savory, a feeling he never wanted to let go of. It was better than orgasm in so many ways, a burning without end as he watched Donnelly come down while he turned off the violet wand and grabbed the rubber-maid box to hold the needles as he carefully started to remove them. It was a way to keep that sensation going, stopping the climax from truly ending as the sensation merged. In this moment Donnelly was his, his completely and he knew it. That muscled body, complex rich dark emotions with a light mellow topping of sardonic humor had been shattered by his hand, allowing a build-up of pain to drain away. Indeed, like these before, Donnelly was shuddering his way through the removal processes without the breath for anything loud.

Just feeling it, and Galloway savored the burn of his own, the steady working backward. Meticulously pulling the needles out, winding himself down from his own edge while he put Donnelly back together. Needles eased out. He saved the ones around the scar on his chest for last. "Was that good?"

It was telling that there was a long pause before Donnelly nodded and said in a rough voice. "Fuck yeah."

Sometimes it was strange to think this was what people dreamed about, being held captive by a crazed almost murderer. Well, it made Galloway feel better, and he took his time pulling out the needles. He finally pulled out the plug and then unfastened the cuffs. "Let me get you a towel."

Donnelly groaned a little. "Every time, I think I'm ready..." He shook his head a little, loose limbed and relaxed.

Galloway smiled, taking his box of things to the autoclave with him as he stood up, stretching lazily. "Cybertron's inspire me to new heights."

"And new depths later I hope," Donnelly said and grinned lazily at him and sprawled decadently. "Because you've got something there to take care of."

"I think now that we're both feeling a lot relax, that we can take our time getting around to that." Galloway lifted his eyebrows at him, and it was easy to smile and mean it. Donnelly brought out a calm in him that he appreciated and he was going to try fucking him long and slow without pain, out on the front deck overlooking the pool and see if they could follow the ebb and flow of the waves as the tide came in and the sun came up, just too bad Donnelly would not remember this night they had together, but Galloway would have his video to relive this wonderful moment.


	12. reactions

Ratchet was the first to notice the little changes that happened to sex NEST team members Major Lennox, Commander McGarrett, Chief Master Sergeant Epps, Gunnery Sergeant Burke, Lieutenant Morgan and Technical Sergeant Moor all Sex had been few feet within the cube a year and a half ago when it fragmented. What really got Ratchet noticed was the fact this six were starting to understand Cybertron spoken language, in the last two months especially.

It started with a sign of headaches about six months ago, that all sex had started to wear sunglass even at night. They had more than once had to hold onto something grinding their teeth together have if they were in more pain than any human had experience. Cursing word had always followed with each time.

but it was what happened at the training session that really got the attention of rest of the Autobots, during hand to hand fighting Burke was facing with Lieutenant Benjamin Keok. The Gunny had easily over powered the Lieutenant which has not happen before ever and it should not be possible for an Earthly being to overpower an Amazonian, when McGarrett step in up the ring she had thrown the Gunny five feet through a wall, not even her fellow teams could have stopped her, an Amazonian should not be able to overpower five fellow Amazonian so easily no matter how well trained.

Then in the mess all, McGarrett and Lennox had hissed covering their ears grabbing her meal and leaving say it was too loud in there for her but the sound waves were not any higher than anything another day.

Keok said, “you remember the last time she acted like that?”

Stewart Said, “who could fucking forget 26 months in in the fucking jungle cut off from civilization, out gun, outnumbered 80 to 1, just the four of us, I through we die out there”

Morgan said, “it was during our mission spent 26 months in the Peruvian jungle. we developed hyper-acute senses from surviving in the wild, but repressed them when he returned to civilization it took McGarrett six months to do so”

Keok said, “there was theory has to why her senses covered more distends than ours, she a hunter, trained from young age to horn in the senses to catch the prey”

Stewart said, “it never really wants way for her she just learned to live with it, I saw her use this skills in battle, she still could tell the different sound of aircraft approaching before it comes in view”

Keok said, “I remember she had to earplug when we first got back to the city, even then she could hear every little sound that was been made with the floor of the building she was stand in”

Stewart said, “in the last few months I notice that her special abilities have refined themselves too and she is not the only one, Moor and you too Markus”

Keok said, “on top of that you guys have abilities understand what the Autobots are saying some of the time. You do realize that Lennox curing like them, slag it, pucks, ass whooping”

Moor said, “that all the of us not just Lennox man”

Keok said, “the other week the twins said something and Lennox and McGarrett told them on two concessions, McGarrett in the hanger and Lennox in car wash area for the bots just out the hanger.”

Keok was reading something on data pad with the twins going off at each other in the background. Keok said, “Au hiki ole lawe nui aku i Kēia inā kēia mau mai i pani e pana au lāua aʻelua.” to McGarrett how understood Hawaiian.

Lynn turns and looks back the twins, calls out “Mudflap and Skids Boys shut up or I clap ya dermas together with superglue, understand me” the twins look at her than each other taken themselves outside for two whole days either had said one word around McGarrett.

That same afternoon the twin was outside something set one off and they were fighting again only this time Lennox had just finish give Ironhide all clean when Skids through that mudpie at Mudflap missed his bother hit hide on side panel on driver side of the truck and Lennox want of that twins.

Lennox yelled, “you two are so slag dead, I just cleaned Hide, I am going pull your dumb servos part puck as twins”

Keok said, “Hide save both the twin that day but transforming and banging the twin head together and throwing them few feet way out of the reach of Lennox and his weapon.”

Stewart looked around to make use that McGarrett was around and he says, “her mood swings use to come around one week a month and now it like she PMS 24/7 all month along, there is no cooling off period and I saying it but she not alone, you add Lennox, Morgen, Epps, Moor and Burke to the mix too. You all go from cold too hot in the blink of eye”

Keok said, “no saying anything about wearing sunny at night and the headaches that you all try to hide from the medical officers”

Stewart said, “you two got one of these headaches right now I tell the way you keep rubbing your temples and the way you keep ya head down”

Keok said, “it been happening for one and half years own”

Stewart said, “and don’t think I have notice the strange tattoos that keep appear and disappear on all six of ya”

Keok said, “what going on with you guys?”

Morgan said, “I don’t know, but when I do know you be the first to know okay”

Moor said, “I think we use just keep this thing to ourselves we don’t need earthling known about the last thing I want is to be suck in one of their lab while they run all kind test on me”

Morgan said, “agreed” the team nodded their heads all in agreement with the second in command know every well that McGarrett would have issued that some order had she been here.


	13. Epp's turns

He doesn’t know how long he’s been here, in this locked room. It’s impossible to tell time. There’s no day or night. There are no clocks. He’s learned to use his bruises and injuries to keep time because visits are never regular. Sometimes he comes frequently, when his bruises are still fresh and painful, and sometimes the marks have faded to a light green by the time he returns. “Epps what hell have ya gone you into this time.”  
  
He’s not sure who he is to night Galloway had a few around with him already and he was not done for the night by far. “Kid,” most of the time. “Flyboy,” if the man is feeling generous. The man’s name is Galloway or Theo. He had made Epps call him “Master,” so far and even “Daddy,” occasionally. His name changes depending on his mood. When he’s feeling nice, playful, kind, he’s Theo, but he changes the mood so quickly, sometimes in the middle of the act, and he’s suddenly Galloway again, violent, cruel, laughing. Epps has learned never to presume he can predict the man’s actions in the few hours that the been in this room.  
  
His bruises are half-healed by that cream that Galloway has with him, Epps did not know where he had got it from. But still, a faint bluish purple with green around the edges when he hears the footsteps. He can always hear him coming from down the hall. It gives him some time to decide whether or not he’s looking forward to the visit. Sometimes he is, he’s starving and aching for it, and sometimes he just wants to be left alone forever.  
  
Epps scrambles into the back corner, into a pile of broken chairs. He has a few hiding places in the room, but he can never hide for long. Still, he hopes.  
  
The door opens. “Oh  _Flyboy…_ ” the lilting voice of Theo sings out. Epps holds his breath. He’s in a good mood today. But that could change. He stays put.  
  
“C’mon, fly boy, don’t make me ask  _nicely._  I’ve got something for you.”  
  
Epps winces. He doesn’t like it when Theo asks nicely. It isn’t actually asking at all. But the fact that he’s giving him a warning instead of jumping right to the command might mean the good mood will continue. Epps slowly crawls out of his hiding place.  
  
“There you are, kid. Come here.” Galloway again. Epps briefly considers shrinking back into his hiding place, but it’s too late now. Epps slowly approaches Galloway where he stands by the desk. There’s food on the table, and a couple of hypos, one pulsing red, the other glowing blue. ADAM and EVE. Epps stares at them, then glances up at Galloway, who smirks.  
  
“That’s right, kid. All for you, if you’re good. You wanna be good, don’t you?”  
  
Epps stares at the items on the desk and swallows. He nods. He wants to be good. He wants to eat. He wants to feed the undying thirst for the glowing substances in the hypos. He wants to be good.  
  
Galloway watches him staring and laughs. “So, are you gonna be good or what?”  
  
Epps nods.  
  
He’ll be good.  
  
“That’s what I like to hear. C’mon kid, let’s have some fun.” He walks around the desk to grab Epps by the leash attached to his collar--the only piece of clothing he’s allowed to wear. Epps can already feel his pulse racing in anticipation. Galloway pulls him closer until they’re a breath apart. “Why don’t you show me what you can do, kid.”  
  
Epps swallows against the collar, Galloway’s hand on the lead pulling it tight around his neck. Epps leads in his face at Galloway’s neck, breathing in the scent of him, salt water and ADAM and cigars and aftershave. The smell intoxicates him for a moment before he presses his lips to Galloway’s neck, his hands pulling the man’s shirt up so he can run his fingers over Galloway’s chest.  
  
Galloway chuckles softly. “Not bad, kid. But I’m not interested in pansy-ass foreplay.”  
  
Epps grumbles softly and pulls back just enough to get on his knees. Galloway smiles, giving the leash just enough slack to keep from choking him and twining his other hand on Epps’s head. Epps runs his hand up the front of Galloway’s pants, and the fact that he’s already getting hard is more satisfying than it really should be. He undoes Galloway’s pants and pulls them down, taking the man’s dick in his hand. Galloway chuckles softly, murmuring a draw of approval as Epps pulls his hand down the length of it, sliding his thumb through the slit before leaning forward to press his tongue to the underside and licking a wide stripe up it.  
  
“That’s it, kid,” Galloway breathes, and Epps takes him in his mouth, starting a slow rhythm, in and out. Galloway’s hand grips his head tightly, running his fingers into his scalp, and Epps hums softly, making Galloway groan.  
  
“Fuck, kid.” He takes a breath and slides his hand to the back of Epps’s head a move Epps recognizes. He’s not surprised when Galloway starts to move his hips, fucking his mouth. Epps’s learned how to ignore the need to gag, opening his mouth wide and taking him in and starting to suck. But it’s not long before Galloway pulls away with a grunt.  
  
“Not so fast, kid. I came here for a fuck, not a quick blow job. Nice job, though. You’re getting good at that, you little whore.” He steps back and kicks off his shoes and pants and pulls off his shirt.  
  
Epps frowns at the whore comment. He’s only like this because Galloway made him like this. But there’s no use for regrets here, not when Galloway is pulling him over to the bed, the only thing in the room that’s kept clean consistently. Galloway sits back, his upper body resting on the headboard as he pulls out a bottle of lube from under a pillow. Epps can’t help but let out a quiet sigh of relief when he sees it. Sometimes Galloway isn’t nearly so kind. Epps crawls up on the bed after Galloway, straddling him just over his thighs and taking his cock into his hand to stroke it slowly as Galloway slicks up his fingers and reaches between Epps’s legs to finger his entrance.  
  
Epps inhales sharply, and Galloway grins. “You’re tight, kid. When are you gonna learn to relax? You’ll never be a good whore until you learn how to take what you’re given.” He works a finger into Epps’s ass and Epps swallows against the collar, being pulled tight once more.  
  
Galloway’s fingering and stretching are almost gentle at first, but Epps can tell he’s getting impatient by the second finger, even as Epps is starting to enjoy it. Galloway grunts. “Fuck, kid, that’s enough.” He pulls his fingers away and Epps whines slightly, making Galloway laugh. “Hungry for it, ain’t ya. What a slut you turned out to be.” He pushes Epps’s hand away, slicking up his cock. “C’mon, show me what you got, whore.”  
  
Epps licks his lips and moves forward, lining himself up against Galloway’s cock and slowly taking him in. He forces himself to relax, exhaling as he lowers himself down. He’s gotten used to this. It hardly even hurts this time, and Galloway is grinning, clearly enjoying it. Epps takes a breath and pushes himself all the way down, and he can’t help a small grin when Galloway gasps. “ _Fuck!_ ” He catches sight of Epps’s face. “Ha. Knew you liked it, you fucking slut.” He leans forward and pulls the leash to bring Epps’s face close to his. “Come on, show me how much you’re aching for it, show me how much you like my fat cock, you son of a bitch.”  
  
Epps swallows and starts to move his hips in a slow rhythm, back and forth, up and down, and Galloway grunts his approval. “That’s it, kid, that’s it…” he grasps Epps’s cock in his hand and Epps gasps as he starts up a rhythm of his own. He moves faster, and Galloway does as well, and it doesn’t take too long for Galloway to come, swearing loudly as he bucks up into Epps, filling him.   
  
When he’s finished, he grins at Epps. “Not bad, kid. Not bad at all.” Epps nods, biting his lip. Galloway tilts his head. “What, you want to come too?” Epps nods and thrusts into Galloway’s hand slightly, making the man laugh. “Needy fucker. All right, fine.” He starts up a quick pace with his hand, and it’s only a few moments before Epps’s coming as well, crying out wordlessly. When it’s over, he pulls himself off of Galloway and sits on the corner of the bed, looking to Galloway for the verdict.  
  
“You did good, kid,” he says. He never got to finish the full meal he has fallen asleep with half eaten meal. Galloway cleans Epps up and heals his wounds inside and out. He had really been fucking the tie little black asshole for hours and repeatedly. What they say in the military was true Flyboy’s ass is what a man should find when he is in need to good fuck. Too bad that he could keep the flyboy all to himself but he had photos to keep him company.


	14. other victim

Galloway had been watching Master Sargent Amy Hall, she was beautiful, long chocolate brown hair, think falling around her heart shape face long eyelashes with bright sky-blue eyes. He had to admit that she was charming and her laugher was soft musical. He had found her sensual especially the way she looks through her long eyelashes, it made Galloway uncomfortably tie in the groin area of his pants.

He had always wanted her in his bed, the first time he saw her, he had spent some time in the loo jacking off of the through of her and him. just the other night he had awakened from erotic dream of her, she was bonded, gagged, naked, spread wide, stretched open for him to use has he saw fit.

So here he was with her in the bedroom of unknown location, another run-down rat invests hell hole, with this beautiful woman, something deep inside him yelled that this Goodness should have best of everything but he pushed it to side, look at the woman that is now been controlled by Goa’uld technology.

Thoughts churned unbridled in her head, the taste of him, the smell, the feeling of his mouth on hers: he disgusted her. She gagged and pulled back, pushing him away sharply and breathing hard from his invasion of her mouth.

He grabbed her upper arm tightly and smiled. The smile of the keeper himself. He looked at her, his gaze sexually malicious. His eyes racked her face, leering at her with a predatory grin. His voice was low, almost seductive, ‘Now Sargent.’

She wrenched away from his grip, putting space between her body and his before swallowing and taking a deep breath, trying to breathe through her mouth so she did not need to smell him. took a long drink from a goblet of water on the table beside them, washing away the vile taste on her tongue.

The Seeker was gone, for now. She had to be strong, she had a job to do and that included please her commanding Dom officer and thanks to the Commander and Chief, Galloway felling into that category.

He promised her leniency for the team and she could do as much charity work as she pleased. Now, standing here with him, she wasn’t entirely sure she could do it, she was fighting against the tech that was controlling her or trying has she best could.

She closed her eyes and collected her thoughts. When she opened them, she could still see his smug face smirking at her. He was enjoying this! Her discomfort, her complete and utter unhappiness. He stalked towards her the red robs swishing around him. Raising the back of his hand, he stroked her cheek and she flinched, fighting not to step back. He laughed a deep, rumbling chuckle.

continued stroking her face, almost lovingly and gently, but she could feel the hard skin and callouses lining his fingers. His hands trailed her cheek, down her neck, fingers gently playing with the Rada Han at her neck. saw him smile inwardly as he stroked the hot spot, knowing she was now helpless and posed no danger to him.

Galloway like it that she had fight in her, this is just want he wanted from his women. She closed her eyes and bit her lip, fighting back repulsion and tears. No, she wouldn’t cry. She wouldn’t give him the satisfaction. She was going to reply, to make some excuse, any excuse, but did not get a chance. Fingers closed painfully in her hair as the man grabbed a fistful. Her long hair that had been pinned up for this morning was pulled out of place as he yanked her head down, dragging her along behind him as he strode from the hallway into the bed chamber.

Both her hands grabbed at the base of her hair, trying to stop the painful wrenching at the base of her skull. She scrambled along behind him, nearly bent doubt as he pulled her along. He was taller, bigger, but he would not have been a match for her if it had not been for tech that he was using to control her.

The heavy wooden door slammed behind them ominously as Galloway dragged her towards the bed, only releasing her hair as he was standing beside it. uncurled from her bent position, rubbing her scalp painfully and wincing. She glanced warily at him; his smile was predatory as his eyes wandered her body. She knew exactly what was going through his mind.

She straightened out, extending to her full height and looked him in the eye, mustering all her strength and courage. If she was to be a force to do this then she would not be bullied by him. Her voice was almost steady when she spoke.

“I will not be abused by you. You will treat me with respect as befitting my status…”

Her words were never finished. Her vision blackened as she found herself on the cold stone floor looking up at the man above her, his eyes cold as ice and blazing blue fire. her ears were ringing and the right side of her face ached.

He had actually hit her! Her mind reacted in shock. She had not expected his brutality and the blow had stunned her. With no preparation as well as his strength and weight behind his punch she had crumpled to the floor.

Galloway’s fist found her hair again, finger entwining painfully against her scalp as he forced her to her knees. “Let us get things perfectly clear, shall we? You do as I say, when I say it without objection or complaint. You are alive only as long as I say you are. Your liberties and freedoms are in place only as long as I say they are. is at my sufferance and should you choose to be less than co-operative in all things, I take what need from your body with or without your Co-operation”

She flinched as he rubbed his cheek alongside hers; stubble scratching roughly, her already painful jaw protesting against his touch. pressed his cold lips against her ear as she fought back tears at her predicament, reminding herself she needed to stay awake, DOD would need a wittiness she was the only in the room other Galloway.

Galloway's voice was low and threatening as he whispered, “you are nothing but a Military whore and now your mine”

With that, he sank teeth into her ear, firm enough to break the skin and draw blood. Amy cried out and tried to jerk backward but she was pinned down.

He pulled back and she could see her blood on his lips. he smiled, gleefully, as his tongue darted out to lick it off, his eyes slipped closed savouring the taste of her blood. Grip still firm and painful on her head, with his other hand he slowly unlaced the fastening of his trousers just enough for his cock to slid out directly in front of her.

‘Now, your first task...’ she tried to pull back from him as he angled her head more towards his groin. As she turned her face away from a sharp slap from the back of his hand snapped her head back towards him. Amy hissed in pain, her eyes met him as he raised one eyebrow mockingly at her.

He jerked her head backward, pressing the tip of himself against her lips. She kept them firmly closed, unable to prevent herself struggling against his hands as he pushed her towards him. his fingers twisted sharply in her hair, she though he had pulled out a considerable chunk. Crying out in pain Galloway pressed his advantage and slid himself into her open mouth.

One hand firmly on the back of her head, Galloway used her hair as leverage to draw her along the length of his cock. Flexing his hip and pushing more of his cock inside her, Amy gagged, struggling to pull away. He only drew himself slightly out, never fully leaving her mouth before flexing his hips and plunging back in.

Amy could only try to breathe and keep her mouth as wide as possible as Galloway fucked her, not caring if she was choking or having trouble breathing. His hand dragged her mouth down his cock, saliva trailed down her chin that she could not swallow, disgusted at the feeling of him brushing her lips, the roof of her mouth, the inside of her cheek.

The small noises of protest in her mouth only seemed to encourage him as his hips bucked wildly. Amy braced bother her hand on his hips, trying to push him away, but standing above her the power was his. After what felt like an age Galloway pulled himself out her mouth completely. Amy sagged with relief spitting out a mixture of saliva and pre-cum onto the floor. With a grunt above her he came, pulling her raven hair back at painful angle, inclining her so that he could spill his seed across her face, neck and chest as the final insult.

Once finished, he hurled her away from him abruptly. Stiff from kneeling on the harden stone floor and surprised at the strength of his reaction, Amy only caught herself in time as she collapsed to the floor, hands just managing to stop her face being further bruised.

She watched him with loathing as he walked towards the bed, removing his long jacket and his shoes as he did so. Left only in his trousers, Galloway tucked himself back in and re-laced the fabric before turning and motioned to her.

‘Get on the bed. Before you do so, use the basin of water to wash that off your face.’

Amy didn’t move. She did not want to be anywhere near him and certainly not on the bed beside him.

Pain lanced through her body spreading Goa’uld device, Tendrils of blinding fire raced over her, leaving her writhing and gasping on the floor as it tightened every muscle in her body. The pain left as soon as it had come. She finally focused on Galloway, noting the pleasure sparkling in his eyes.

‘Don’t make me tell you again, on the bed.’

Amy got to her feet shakily. Her jaw ached and her muscles still twitched from his ‘lesson’. She did as she was told and cleaned his come off herself before sitting gingerly on the edge of the bed. She didn’t want to look at the man so kept her eyes fixed on the floor. Galloway’s bare foot came into view and she longed to crush it under her heel or stab the pale white flesh until his blood ran all over the floor.

She methodically removed her clothing, never paying any attention to her protests or offers to do it herself, anything to avoid more of his touch than was necessary, until she was completely naked. She remained passive under him, not helping or hindering or betraying any kind of reaction. Amy did not want to give him the satisfaction of seeing her pain or hurt. She vowed to the creator that she would not beg him.

He pushed her roughly backwards onto the top of the bed until her head almost rested against the headboard. He pulled cuffs from all four corners of the bed, bonding her wrists and ankles.

heart rate increased as panic set in, releasing now that she was chained, spread on the bed with this monster at her side. She tried to steady her voice, trying not to sound worried or afraid. “You do not need to tie me down. With the tech, you are using on me I would do what you wanted.”

Galloway only smirked at her, “I know I do not need to, I simply want to.” With that he kneeled beside her on the bed, leaning over to give her a bruising kiss, his fingers gripping her jaw painfully. He chuckled into her mouth as she cried out in pain from the impact on her already swollen jaw. He made her cry out again as he worked his thumb into the bruised skin, delighting in her pain.

Angered by his treatment and attitude she mustered herself and spat at him as he pulled away. Galloway’s blue eyes hardened as he wiped his face, her reward was another backhand, rocking her face into the pillow.

The bedroom was cool and she could not stop the shiver running her body or goose-bumps rising on her skin as she lay naked on top the bed. Galloway contented himself running his hands idly over her, playing with every inch of exposed skin. Amy trembled, not from the cold or any sort of pleasure. His touch disgusted her and it only made him happier, resulting in his fondling more intimate areas.

She steeled her mind. She would not fall apart; she would not give him the satisfaction. Amy fought back the urge to buck and scream as his hands wandered her breasts, stroking gently, caressing, fondling. He rolled her nipple between his fingers, each in turn before his hands wandered lower playing with the curls of hair between her legs.

Amy whimpered slightly as Galloway dug his nails into her bare skin, drawing his fingers across her chest, her stomach, leaving long angry red lines but she would have endured that all day if he would stop everything else. She could feel whatever a small spark licked across her skin from his fingertips. Some sort of crackling fire left tingling feeling s across her body. She couldn’t say it was pleasant, but it was not overly painful, merely a stinging along her flesh. What kind of tach can do that? Amy did not know.

Galloway abruptly left her side. She shivered on the bed at the loss of the warmth of his body as he disappeared from view, only to return, dark blue flame dancing in his eyes. Amy's breath left her as she saw what he had picked up. He was lovingly caressing something through his fingers.

Amy struggled in vain against her bonds, panicking at the item that her captor now held, knowing full well what kind of pain and torture it could inflict. Surely, surely, even he would not use it on her. She agreed to give him everything he asked for.

Amy broke; she whimpered a small ‘no please’ as she watched him glide closer to the bed, cruelty marking his face. He didn’t care that she was already his, that she had already succumbed to him. He enjoyed the pain, the fear, the terror of his victims. Just because Amy had been made his slave for the night would not spare her for the same fate as all those other victims he took to his bed.

The small tech hovered over her body. The Confessor quivered, waiting for him to touch her with it and begin her torture. She closed her eyes, breathing heavy, chest rising and falling and unable to control the horrible thoughts racing through her mind. This was part of the fun, the waiting. It was all part of the torture.

Amy screamed as something touched her side, caressing her ribs. She had expected the small tech, steeled her body against the pain that was to come. Her muscles sagged with relief as Galloway’s hand caressed her bare skin. She opened her eyes to look at him, his sparkling with laughter. He was drawing this out, making her squirm.

The first touch of small toy, ever so lightly against her stomach, sent her body convulsing back into the bed. Every muscle twitched, fighting to get away from the source of her agony. Her body bucked, but secured at wrists and ankles as she was, she could not move far enough away to escape. Galloway loomed over her, kneeling on the bed, tracing the toy in small patters across her bare skin, mortifying the flesh, relishing her reactions as she screamed long low in agony with each fresh touch.

Drawing back slightly, he enjoyed watching the muscles quiver under beautifully pale porcelain skin. Licking his lips, he ran the toy through his fingers delighting in the pain in his own body as he watched her pant for breath between assaults, sweat glistening across every inch of her.

He had a naughty though, he refrained from doing certain actions as the results were…extreme, sometimes permanent and fatal, but brutalising the Mother Confessor so was just too good an opportunity to pass up. Eagerly and excitedly, Galloway hovered the weapon over Amy’s body, she squirmed, her eyes wide and frightened as she murmurs her pleads for him to stop, not wanting to feel the toy's painful touch again.

Galloway presses the tip against her clitoris and Amy’s whole body spasmed, jerking of the bed with a brutal force as if pulled by invisible strings. Still tied at the wrists and ankles, she was rigidly pointing to the sky as he slid it down further and up into her body.

He pleasured himself, exploring her body with his toy, searching for the most sensitive spots that had her crying and begging, bucking wildly on the bed. Galloway never lingered too long in the one area, not wanting to allow his victim to grow accustomed to the pain. He tortured her endlessly until she was sobbing and voice hoarse from calling out, her pleas lost on deaf ears.   
He glanced coolly over her prone body, muscles shaking and convulsing, her body taught with tension and pain. Those beautiful blue eyes watching him like a mouse watching a snake, utter terror. He relished this, her look of horror.

Amy found that she couldn’t even shriek in pain, the sensory overload tightening all the muscles closed in her body, her mouth opened wide in a silent scream at the invasion of the toy into her pussy sending blinding hot waves throughout her.

She passed out from the sheer agony of him forcing the toy up into her body, the pain searing through her very insides. Galloway watched fascinatedly, excited by the action. She hadn’t lasted long, he mused. It was disappointing. Flexing the item inside her, it wasn’t quite as fun without a reaction to observe. He amused himself, pulling the object from her and running his tongue along the wetness coating it, savouring the taste of her on his tongue. Galloway could wait he had all night to play with his victim, ladies always walked around in short tie outfits teasing the man of the world, he would take his revenge out on this beautifully lady in his bed.

Amy regained consciousness, surfacing from the dark to awake in almost in an instant, fear, and panic returning simultaneously. Her whole body ached, she was shivering and covered in cooling sweat but what worried her was slight numbness below her waist.

Glancing up, her captor was standing at the foot of the bed, watching her, still playing with the toy in his hands. Amy did not know how long he had been standing scrutinizing her or even what he had done to her body as she was lying unconscious. She shuddered at the thought.

Galloway laughed and it was like nails raking down her bare skin, ‘awake at last pet, good, good, I was beginning to worry I may not get to have my way with you tonight.’

Amy sank back against the bed, the chains rattled, she was still tied down, she was in agony and it would never stop, she knew he would never get tired of torturing her. She shifted slightly and pain lanced through her body drawing a gasp from her lips. She wondered if Galloway penetrating her with the toy had done any permanent damage, as below her waist seemed to be a little numb. Wiggling her toes, she found they did not quite move as much as directed and she was having trouble with the sensation, she hoped she would regain some feeling in her lower extremities.

Galloway stalked closer to the bed, beginning to remove his own clothing and Amy could see a dark, hungry look in his eyes as he habitually licked lips. Naked and fully erect, he crawled onto the base of the bed and towards her; Amy would have given anything at that moment to be anywhere but here, to have him dead. At this point she would even have accepted her own death; she did not want to spend another minute with this monster.

Galloway entered her in one swift motion, embedding his cock as far into her pussy as he could, as a small sigh of satisfaction escaping his lips. Amy wondered if it was a blessing or not that she couldn’t really feel it, she was aware of a vague pressure between her legs as Galloway flexed his hips back and forward taking his own pleasure from her body.

His body covered her, arms bunching beside her, his toned stomach rubbing along the front of her as he leaned down to kissed her. Amy gagged and moved her head away, she did not want his lips on hers, and his smell was clogging her nostrils, making her stomach churn.

Galloway laughed when he couldn’t reach her turned away lips he contented himself with other parts of her body, sinking teeth ion her exposed neck and lapping at the small rivulets of blood he drew.

Evidently Galloway was not as pleased as he could have been at her reaction. The toy had brought screams and cries of pain and terror but Amy could lie impassively under him as her body jerked slightly from his movements. She found herself turned onto her front, pushed painfully down into the mattress with Galloway's heavier weight on top of her. Her hands and feet were still tied spread, any wriggling against her bonds only rubbed her along the bare skin of the man behind her. Amy stilled, not wanting to cause further excitement for him.

He slid into her wetness from behind, pushing himself deeper from this angle; she could feel more of him stretching her with every thrust. It was hurting more, Amy was aware she was regaining more feeling in her body as Galloway picked up the pace, slamming himself roughly into her.

His fingers bruised her skin, digging further into her and leaving half-moon shaped marks where his nails were which filled with blood when he removed them.

She couldn’t help scream and squirm as she felt teeth sink into the back of her neck, Galloway worrying at the skin like a dog. She hissed, unable to stop the involuntary buck of her body and hips at the pain but it only served to push her back onto him, his hips pushed snuggly against her ass.

Galloway shifted above her, Amy, could not see him from this position, her brain scared and in pain, craning her neck to try and see what he was doing, and she did not know what he planned next.

Amy shrieked long and low before her voice finally gave out, teeth sinking into the bedding below her, a white hot fiery pain ripped through her bowel all the way up her spin. Galloway had embedded the toy into her anus as he was simultaneously embedded in her pussy.

Her whole body convulsed, every muscle tightening in pain and shock, the gip around Galloway caused him to come, squirting stick warm come into her as she tightened around him almost painfully.   
Amy couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe, every nerve ending felt as if he had set fire to it all at once. No sound left her mouth and after a few minutes her body collapsed in on itself as she passed out on the bed. 

Drowsily Amy returned from the darkness of her mind, hoping it had been a terribly awful dream. Her wishful thinking was soon shattered, however. Her eyes felt heavy and were crusted partially closed, the slightest twitch and her whole body ached like nothing she had ever experienced. She realized her hands and feet we untied but this did not matter, she didn’t think she would be able to move.

Opening her eyes as fully as she could manage the Mother Confessor realised she was still in Galloway’s bedroom, lying face down on top of the bed, naked and covered in sweat, blood and come. She tried to move, to roll onto her side but her body protested, her muscles felt like jelly and would not respond to command. The small noise of pain sounded muffled to her ears, voice rough and hoarse. She tried licking her lips; her dry thick tongue too did not seem to want to work for her either.

Galloway appeared at the bedside and Amy tried to shrink away, small incoherent noises whimpering from her dry, cracked lips. Galloway’s grin was predatory; he reached a hand out and tenderly stroked her hair. Through her blurry vision, she could see people standing behind him holding clothing and other items.

“A bath I think. These servants will get you ready, afterward I will heal your wounds then leave you to hear in the morning you may call your commander to come get you”

All throw the bath all she could think about was her hatred that burned through her like nothing she had ever felt before, she longed to tear at his face with her nails leaving it in a red ruin, popping those eyes out of their sockets.

Has he healed her with his wounder cream all she could think about it all the different way she could kill him only if she had been in control of her own body? They way her wound coverup has if it been wounded, surprise her, this man was taken away bits of advice that she needed to make him pay for what he did to her. Her mind could not wrap around the fact.

When he was done he set her up and a glass of drink for her, she was so dry that she sulked it all down. He smiled and lay her down on the bed watch until she fell asleep, he knew that she would not recall any of this night in the morning when she comes too.


	15. china

Morgan and McGarrett were in the Sideswipe head out of the base, with Ironhide right behind him with Epps and Lennox. McGarrett had wanted to try something but to do that she needed to be as far away from suits that are roaming around the base.

She wants to see if Amazon tech could interact with Cybertron tech. if so she really did want the governments to find out especially now, that it looks like that there are power hungry officials are helping the Decepticon or it feels like there are one step ahead.

The last two Cons that they had taken down are older than the oldest Autobot that is on the NEST team, the last war the Decepticon waged at Mission city, involved more Con than Autobots. Every conversation she had with Autobots gave her the impassion that they were all much younger than Decepticons. With no really no idea of how the war started or what it had to do with Earth.

That was what the four humans and two Cybertronians were found themselves out in the middle of the desert doing some test on a personal shield, a small tech that was built by Lanteans an ancient being that had roamed on earth at one time. The test showed that it took a great lot of power to drain the shield, it took Sideswipe and Ironhide almost half their energy to completely drain the shield.

Not wanted two helpless Cybertron on her hands out in the open she called it day one the test and they were heading back to base, she informed Lennox that three shields were taken by the air unit that took out our ship two years ago, it was useless for the Decepticon unless they find way to 100% accurate copy the DNA of hand full of humans that have the gene to control the technology.

Ironhide and said, “you should check with Ratchet to see if a Decepticon pretender can accurate copy the DNA of a human? This human size Decepticon that can change into the anything or anyone”

Morgan said, “like our shifters on Amazon, they are our best uncover operatives, they take a target most trust in and take the man or woman place bring down the crime origination from the inside”

McGarrett said, “if that the case we are in shitload of trouble, my friend”

Lennox said, “it took Ironhide six to seven shots from his EMP to take shield down”

McGarrett said, “the good thing is there are only handful of humans with the gen that can activate the tech and most of them are in Pegasus Galaxy”

Epps said, “I think that this team could use tech like that but I am hearing thing right it can’t be used by just anyone you have to be a descendant of Lanteans who carries the gene”

McGarrett said, “that sums it up here kicker no one on the team had been tested for the gene”

Epp said, “dam” think about what they could do with tech like that, they could walk right up to Decepticon’s camp and set of C4 not only killing the Cons but take the base of operations down too.

It has been two days McGarrett was often was working on some kind of tech rewiring or building or shooting or take it apart, and if she wasn’t doing that she was on the shooting range or flying one this 308 that the air force had given them.

They just informed that they would fly to China to take out a Decepticon, this meet to be what they do these past two years, hunt down Decepticon. But this time it would be twins second mission with them every was little nervous, with the twins there was good chance that it could go wrong.

Optimus Prime: Earth. Birth place of the human race. A species much like our own. Capable of great compassion and great violence. For in our quest to protect the humans, a deeper revelation dawns. Our worlds have met before.  
  
Shanghai, China, 22:14 hrs - at present time, Female News Announcer has heard one radio station 新闻闪光 [breaking news] At the Pentagon, the station is changed to BBC News, Newsflash from the BBC.  
  
Male News Announcer: Breaking news out of Shanghai. There's been a major toxic spill in the Shanghai factory district. The whole city is being evacuated for people safety. We're staying on top of this developing story for you. We'll bring you any new information as we get it.

The last two year the NEST had gotten a new high commander a five-star general named Morshower had become they lesion between the NEST ground command and Pentagon - NEST Command  
  
Female Pentagon officer: NEST Seahawks approaching the target. Two air bus with two teams was NSET military was heading towards the city.  
  
Pentagon officer: Three minutes until evacuation is complete, sir.  
  
Pentagon officer: Chinese airspace has been locked and sealed, one-mile radius.  
  
Morshower “All right, give NEST team the go” he was told by Lennox and McGarrett that their new comer was too young for this war. He knew that it was true but their were fight two wars on three fronts and the more experienced soldiers just could not be around up.    
  
Pentagon officer: Black Hawks, you're clear to land.

At the close of the area there the twins running around has an ice cream truck.  
  
Skids: Ding-a-ling! Come out and get Yo' ice cream. Any bad robot out there better gets ready for an ass-whopping'.  
  
Optimus Prime: For the last two years, an advance team of new Autobots has taken refuge here under my command. Sideswipe drive in and place himself to back up Arcee, he knows what his order was. He was backup Arcee when the twins mess up and he knew everyone knew the twins will mess up it just a matter of time.

Lennox gives the order “Arcees, get ready to launch.”  
  
Arcee reply “We're locked and loaded.” Three female haloform drivers appear on the three bikes that they Autobots call Arcee.  
  
Optimus Prime: Together, we form an alliance with the humans. A secret but a brave squad of soldiers. A classified strike team called NEST. We hunt for what remains of our Decepticon foes, hiding in different countries around the globe.  
  
Lennox gives the brief, “All right, listen up. China's cover story on this one is a toxic spill. They had to evac the area for search and rescue. This makes six enemy contacts in eight months. We gotta make sure this one does not get out in the public eye, so keep it tight”  
  
When they land team Alpha catch a ride from Ironhide. The clatter of body armor and weaponry was almost unheard over the deafening roar of the engine of the Autobot the soldiers rode upon.  Ironhide didn't mind being used for transport, after all.  He was the largest, most open-bodied of the bots that were not kept for more severe situations – Optimus, during these sorts of missions, was usually resigned to a transport aircraft high above whatever city they were heading to.

Nearest to the cab rode Major Will Lennox, his hand always resting in the same spot against the big black truck's frame.  For the both of them, it was a sign of the friendship they shared... one most humans would never have the opportunity to experience.  “Smell 'em yet, Ironhide?” he questioned.  “We're getting' restless back here.”  
  
Ironhide snorted a response through the smokestacks at his sides, giving his huge body a shake so much like the “big bloodhound” Sgt. Robert Epps had nicknamed him that the other soldiers gave a ripple of chuckles.  Most of them had been on the receiving end of that response at one point or another when they'd climbed into the bed before Ironhide was ready or hit a particularly ticklish spot helping wash off his truck form from a particularly dirty mission.  “I'll tell you when I smell 'em.  Impatient today?”  
  
“Just makin' sure you're still paying attention, big guy,” Lennox replied with a grin, patting the truck lightly.  “We're all relying on that super olfactory of yours.”  
  
Another snort from the truck.  “Well, then, you'll just have to be patient, won't you?”  
  
“Guess I ought to be.”

There was right the was echoes on the rider, the Autobot drew to an abrupt, sudden stop.  He was muttering something in a language the others did not understand, but Lennox was already starting to grin.  These rumblings had made him curious early in their alliance with the alien robots, and he had queried Ironhide on their meanings.  The result was him picking up more than his fair share of Cybertronian, and while he could not speak it – there were electronic complexities the human vocal capacity just could not replicate – he was quite capable of understanding quite a bit of it.

The result was that he always knew when Ironhide was cussing about something he didn't want anyone else to know about.  That usually meant they'd found the target.  Without needing any sort of go-ahead from their alien partner, Lennox stood, staying somewhat ducked down as he motioned for the team to exit the truck.  “Scramble, we got echoes. Vamos. Steel stacks at 2 o' clock!”

No one really questioned his inside knowledge of the situation, and Ironhide fell silent and still as the soldiers climbed out.  Once everyone was free of his frame, he shifted and transformed, one foot falling right next to Lennox as he knelt.   
  
Ironhide grunting “He's here. I smell him.”  
  
Burke said, “It's close. It's getting closer.”

Ironhide’s optics narrowed.  “He's a bad one.”  
  
Figueroa said “Red light.”  
  
Epps look through the view and see big every big heat signal he said, “Oh no.”  
  
Lennox asked, “What've you got?”  
  
Epps said, “Thermal ripple.”  
  
Lennox said, “Right, everybody, be steady... We're right on top of it.”  
  
Demolishor roars transforming, it was enormous staring on one wheel. He shoots the ground course a shockwave which makes the Soldiers ran screaming’  
  
Lennox said, “I need an energy proton!”  
  
Soldiers indistinct yelling while shoot and the bot ran toward the city.  
  
Epps get on the radio and said, “Panther One, requesting fire mission now” the building part fly everywhere.  
  
Pentagon officer: Gunships on station. Rolling hot!  
  
Black Hawk Pilot reply “Dog One, now we are engaging.”  
  
Demolishor roaring takes out one chopper and tries to get out into city.  
  
Black Hawk Pilot see another car parked and tells them “We got a second Decepticon.”

The silver car takes off and Lennox yells “Arcee, Twins! Target coming your way!”

Twins Mudflap and Skids drive after the second Decepticon Mudflap said, “I got 'im, I got 'im!” he was the back end of the ice-cream truck.  
  
Skids said, “Watch it, watch it” as they go after the Decepticon and out of nowhere the back end of the truck come right off and Mudflap said, “Oof! Ah! Yah! I screwed that up... I'm okay. I'm all right.”  
  
Skids said, “This is combat, man!”  
  
Mudflap said, “Total brain freeze, man.”  
  
Skids asked, “What's wrong with you?” hit his brother  
  
Mudflap rub where his brother had hit him and said “Ah!” while the twins are fighting the Arcees are still on the Decepticon tail, shoot they fly through a house where people are having dinner.

McGarrett said “Arcees could do with backup?” she said from the chopper that is keeping eye on the runway Decepticon.  
  
Lennox yells “Bring in Sideswipe!”  
  
Sideswipe drive in full speed go after the silver car Decepticon and he transforms and said, “Clear a path!”

He catches up with somewhat injured Decepticon and flips over the silver car while shoot throws one of his blade down through the hood of the car and come down in front of the car and has he drive by Sideswipe cut the car in half as saying, “Damn- I'm good!”  


McGarrett said, “one Decepticon down I am off to air support with the other one, makes your way to them on foot or hitch a ride. Lennox and the ground team do what they told.

  
Demolishor roaring makes out the high way, Epps calls for “Air support, we need Big Buddha to deliver the drop now!”  
  
Cargo Plane Pilot “Cyclone nine-eight, final attack hitting in one two zero. A Clear drop in five, four, three, two, one.”  
  
Optimus Prime grunting “Autobots, I'm in pursuit.” He lands right on top of this big ass Decepticon.  
  
Demolishor roaring who keep on running and Optimus shoot him and tell him “Pull over!”  
  
Demolishor roaring “Oh!” he falls of the top highway and his fire up on in every direction. He wounded half of his face missing.  
  
Prime and Ironhide with soldiers arrive where Decepticon fell. Ironhide said, “Punk ass Decepticon!”  
  
Optimus Prime asked “Any last words?”  
  
Demolishor tells them, “This is not your pla… anet to rule. The Fallen shall rise again.”  
  
Epps said, “That doesn't sound good.”  
  
Optimus Prime said, “Not today” and shoot the Decepticon putting out of his misery.


	16. leaving home

At Sam house, the Witwicky family all in emotion mess has Sam he going off to college. Ron the man of the house had tried to get everyone in the family moving so they could get on the road.

Ron said, “Come on, let's go! All hands-on deck! Frankie, Mojo, out! Come on, kiddo, we're on a schedule.” Has he moved to the through the house getting Sam box all packed up and for the big move? He is a tough old man who doesn't like to show his emotions but he hides it well.

Sam said, “Slow down, Dad. Why are you in such a hurry to get rid of me, huh? Did you rent the room out?” he feels that his old man can’t wait to get him out of the house.   
  
Ron Said, “No, I got other ideas for your room and it rhymes with home theater” he laughs hiding behind the humor.

His wife Judy is mess she been crying on and off all week and she told up Sam’s baby shoes and sobs “Look what I found. It's your little baby booties.”  
  
Sam really don’t want to see his mother his upset but there is something in his eye, he said, “Aw, Ma.” He walked towards her.

Judy said, “My little baby bootie boy. You can't go.” Hugging Sam to her chest, crying again.  
  
Sam said, “You see this, dad, this is how you're supposed to react when the fruit of your loins goes out into the cruel world to fend for himself, okay?” from his mother’s arms.  
  
Ron said, “Yeah, my heart bleeds for you, pal. College. Bummer.” He struggling to show his real emotions towards his son.  
  
Judy holds Sam too so she could look into his eyes said, “You have to come home. Every. Holiday. Not just big ones. You have to come home for Halloween.”  
  
Sam said, “Well I can't come home for Halloween, Mom.”  
  
Judy said, “Well, then we'll come to you.”  
  
the kid is very much scared of that outcome Sam said “You're not coming.” when she mother started to talk about dressing up show up at the university. Same was terrified, dumbfound at the thought of it.  
  
Judy tries to reassure her son said, “We'll be in costumes, you'll never know it's us.”  
  
gobsmack Sam said, “You can't do that, Ma.”  
  
take pity on his son Ron said, “Would you let the kid breathe, for crying out loud? Come on, go peck. There's no way you're packed for a month-long trip. Come on, chop, chop! Let's go. March, young lady.” He slapped his wife’s backside had she turn to head upstairs.  
  
Judy reply “I love it when you call me young lady, you, dirty old man.”  
  
Ron said, “Eh, you ain't seen nothing yet.”  
  
when Sam sees the way his Dad hit on his mother he compline Saying, “I'm watching what you're doing, Dad. It's not a rap video.”  
  
Ron said, “It's a coach thing.” Father and Son had a bonding moment.  
  
Sam said, “That was a really creepy move, just now, dad.”  
  
Ron said, “Look. You, you, your, ah... your mother and me are real, really proud of you. I mean, you're the first Witwicky ever to go to college.” He tries to get what his really feel out while trying not to cry.  
  
Judy who over hears yells from upstairs “Now I'm crying again”

Sam yells back “You're gonna be okay, Ma.”

Judy replies, “This suck!” as she is crying.  
  
Ron said, “You know, it's just going to be, you know, hard for her to accept that her boy's all grown up, you know, going out to handle the world on his own.” He tries to show no emotions but he tells Sam, he hides behind his wife emotions all these things he feels that he can’t show his only child.  
  
Sam said, “You okay, pop?” he sees that his father finds it hard to keep it together.   
  
Just like that Ron turn cold again shutting down his emotions and yells “Yeah. Mojo, no dominating Frankie! Get the hell off the couch, you filthy beasts! You'll see a lot of that in college, too.”  
  
Sam said, “What are you talking about, Dad?”  
  
Ron said, “There's gonna be a lot of women there.” try to tell his son what it would be like at college.  
  
Sam said, “Yeah, well, I'm a one-woman kind of guy.” But for now, Sam see only one woman in his life.  
  
Ron said “Look, Mikaela's the greatest, but you gotta give each other room to grow, okay? You're no different than any other couple your age.”  
  
Sam said, “Except we discovered an alien race together.”  
  
Ron said, “Hah! How long are you gonna be riding that scooter?” Sam phone is a ring.  
  
Sam said, “Dad, listen, I know what the odds are. We're the exception, okay? Wait a second. Oh, who could that be?”  
  
Ron said, “In two weeks, it could be Muffy.”  
  
Sam answer he cells phone “Hay, beautiful.”  
  
Mikaela is at the work shop working o the bike while talking on the phone with Sam she said, “I'm breaking up with you, Sam.”  
  
Sam said “Really? Sure? I'm not hearing a lot of conviction.” He walks up the stairs and into his room.  
  
Mikaela said “Well, I am, okay? So, there's no reason for me to come say goodbye to you.”  
  
Sam said, “Wow, you almost sounded serious that time. Guess what? I made you a long-distance relationship kit. Yeah, I got you a webcam, so we can chat 24/7. All Witwicky, all the time. And I got you a couple souvenirs from the event that cannot be mentioned on cell phones. Some mixes and candles and stuff.” He walked over to his wardrobe. One of the last thing that is still hanging in there is brown hoody Sam had on when he meted the Autobots two years ago.  
  
Mikaela smile saying, “Sounds cute. I can't wait.”   
  
Sam said, “Hey, you want the infamous D-Day shirt?”  
  
Mikaela said, “You kept your nasty, shredded clothes?”  
  
Sam said, “Yeah. Of course, I kept it, Mikaela. It's like my Super Bowl jersey. I bled in this thing.”  
  
Mikaela said, “Wow. You're pretty confident, huh?”  
  
Sam said, “No, it's not that. It's just that my low self-esteems at an all-time high.”  
  
Mikaela said, “You think your little box of souvenirs is gonna keep me from leaving you?”  
  
Sam said, “You really should come with me. They got cheap apartments near campus.”  
  
Mikaela said, “Well, that's not gonna happen until I get my man-child father, fresh out of prison, back on his feet.”  
  
Mikaela's Dad said, “I heard that. Where'd you put the clutch covers?”  
  
Mikaela reply, “Next to the camshafts.”  
  
Sam said, “Oh, I love it when you say camshafts. Whisper it to me.”  
  
Mikaela chuckles, in a low sexy voice she whispers into the phone “Camshafts.”  
  
Sam chuckles, he takes the D-day hoody out and starts to fold it.  
  
Mikaela asked, “Why can't I hate you?”  
  
Sam said, “It's my Witwicky charm.” Something fell out of hoody and Sam said on the phone “Wait, hold on. Wait, hold on a second.”  
  
Mikaela said, “I guess we're not breaking up. I'll be over in twenty.”  
  
Sam said, “'Kaela, I think a sliver of the Cube got stuck on my shirt.” He tries to pick it up but it starts to heat up, it burning hot and sam yelp and drop it, it burns through the floor on to the kitchen on the lower floor and wave of energy is send through the kitchen waken up the kitchen appliances.   
  
Mikaela said, “Sam?” she sounds little worried.  
  
Sam surprised yelping “there's a fire! Aah, Dad, we got a fire!”  
  
Appliance-bots in the kitchen chittering and growling in Cybertronian down stairs.   
  
Sam grunts “Fire!”  
  
Appliance-bots shouting in Cybertronian talk to one other, there have red optics.   
  
Judy asked “Ron... did you know it was gonna be this hard?”  
  
Ron said, “Can you- can you just stop?”  
  
Judy said, “Yeah, okay, I'll stop. You carry this shit!”  
  
Appliance-bots chitters and converses in Cybertronian make their way upstairs where Sam is. “Whoaahh.”

Judy can’t take any more of Ron cold behavior and said “I don't want to go anywhere with you. I don't wanna go to France with you. I don't wanna go around the corner with you.”

Ron said, “All right, fine. I'll call you from Paris.”  
  
Appliance-bots: speaks in Cybertronian they coming after Sam and he shouts in surprise and panic.  
  
Ron said, “What is all the racket? Sam? What was that?” she little red Optic bots.  
  
Sam said, “That's the whole kitchen!”  
  
Sam yelled “BUMBLEBEE!”  
  
Bumblebee electronic squeals he makes a mess trying to take out the little bots and Ron “Geez!”  
  
Judy screaming scared for her life, and after the fact, Ron said, “Oh- Nine- Nine-one-one!”  
  
Sam said, “Bumblebee! Get in the garage. Go!”  
  
Judy is mad and said, “What the fuck just happened?”  
  
Sam said, “I'm about to have a nervous breakdown. Just go in the garage quietly, please.”  
  
Judy said, “Holy Mother! Oh, my God!” see the mess and Bumblebee disappointed squeals “Whatever.” More squeals.  
  
Sam said, “Get in the garage now!”

Firemen! arrive and so does Mikaela, see the all the fair fighter around she asked: “What happened?”  
  
Sa said, “Come here. Listen, I need you to take the Cube sliver and put it in your purse.”  
  
Mikaela said, “What's going on?”  
  
Sam said, “Just take it.”  
  
and every upset mother yells for her son “Sam Witwicky?”  
  
Sam said, “Yes, Mom.”  
  
Judy asked “A word with you?”  
  
Sam said, “Yeah”  
  
Judy said “Hi, Mikaela. I have a bald spot” she really did have a bald spot where she was caught on fire from one of the little bots missed placed shots.  
  
Mikaela said “Hi. Oh.”  
  
Ron said, “An old furnace, I think.”  
  
Firefighter agreed “Yeah.”  
  
Judy said “from a waffle iron. When you go, he goes. I cannot live with this psychotic alien in my garage!”  
  
Ron said, “Calm, calm- Judy, Judy, national security. Look. If we stay quiet, they're gonna take care of everything. Just consider this the official start of our remodel, 'kay?”  
  
Judy said, “Fine. If the government's paying, I want a pool. And a hot tub!”  
  
Ron said, “Fine. 'Kay.”  
  
Judy said, “And I'm gonna skinny-dip and you can't say shit about it!”  
  
Bumblebee electronic squeal in the garage.   
  
Sam said, “Yeah, you know you're in trouble.”  
  
Mikaela said, “He still having voice problems?”  
  
Sam said, “He's playing it up. Bee, I want to talk to you about the college thing, okay?”  
  
Bumblebee plays “I'm so excited, and I just can't hide it.”  
  
Sam said, “I'm not taking you with me.”  
  
Bumblebee electronic groan, Bee sound hurt. It reminds Mikaela of the time he got his legs blown off so Mikaela said, “I'm gonna wait outside, okay?”  
  
Sam said, “I meant to tell you about this earlier. It's just that, you know, here's the thing. Freshmen aren't allowed to have cars. I, I know, and if it was up to me, I'd take you with me, but it's not, Bee. Look. You're an Autobot. You shouldn't be living in my dad's garage. I mean, you're suffocating in here. You deserve better than this.”  
  
Bumblebee electronic groans Sam said, “This is hard enough, man. Don't make it harder. Can you just look at me, please? Come on, big guy... Look, the guardian thing is done, okay? You did your job. Look, I'm safe now. You need to go be with Optimus Prime and the others. I just want to be normal, Bee. That's why I'm going to college and I can't do that with you.”  
  
Bumblebee mock crying Sam said, “It's not the last time I'm gonna see you, you know, Bee. Come on, don't do that. Bee. You're killing me, Bee. But you'll always be my first car. Love you, Bee.”  
  
Bumblebee electronic squeal, Sam step out and Mikaela cut in “Mm-hmm.” Pointed at the house.  
  
Sam said, “Whoooa! Wow!” see the damage for the first time.  
  
Ron said, “Between State Farm and the taxpayers, we're all taken care of.”  
  
Judy said, “You've got dirt all over you.” She tries to clean it off.  
  
Ron said, “Stop. Stop. Stop, I'm okay.”  
  
Sam and Mikaela step way and Mikaela said, “So, you think you can make it through those East Coast winters without me?”  
  
Sam said, “You're the best thing to ever happen to me.”  
  
Mikaela asked, “and?”  
  
Sam said, “And I'll do anything for you.”  
  
Mikaela asked, “And?”  
  
Judy said, “I think Sam's about to say the L-word.”  
  
Ron said, “Let's go, kiddo!” he did not want to see this match come around full cycle.   
  
Sam said, “I... adore you.”  
  
Mikaela said, “That's not the word that I want to hear right now.”  
  
Sam said. “What are you talking about? It's the same word as the other word.”  
  
Mikaela said, “It's not the same word.”  
  
Sam said, “Look, if I say the other word now and you forced me to say it, it won't mean anything, plus you haven't said it either. So, don't get mad at me for not saying it.”  
  
Mikaela said, “Yeah, but I haven't said it because guys always run when you say it first.”  
  
Sam said, “Yeah, well, so do girls. Especially girls like you, with options.”  
  
Mikaela asked, “Sooo, this is all part of your elaborate plan to keep me interested?”  
  
Sam said, “It can be.”  
  
Mikaela said, “I hate that it's working.”  
  
Sam said “Have a kiss? We're going to make it work, I promise.”

No one saw the see the Decepticon reconnaissance specialist, disguised as a remote-controlled monster truck toy, Wheelie was spying on Sam and he had seen Sam give Mikaela the sliver of the Cube.  
  
Wheelie reports to Soundwave “Female have the sliver from Cube.”

Soundwave acknowledges the report and tells Wheelie “Pursue her. Retrieve it.”  



	17. No one knows Bee is missing

Bumblebee had been driving around the city aimless, his feeling hurt by Sam words of rejection, “I'm not taking you with me. The guardian thing is done, okay? You did your job. Look, I'm safe now. You need to go be with Optimus Prime and the others. I just want to be normal, Bee. That's why I'm going to college and I can't do that with you.” These words stung, a painfully hit to the spark, he had thought the boy was his friend. He didn’t see the attack coming the plane that flies right over him before everything wants black.

When Bee came around he found himself bond, he grits his dentae as he gave his bonds another experimental tug, biting back an exasperated groan as they, predictably, held up perfectly. Never mind the terrible situation he was in, being forced to stay in this position for so long was killing his back strut and creating an ache in all of his joints. Sure, he could potentially stretch out a bit if he struggled more intently, but he didn't dare give his captors the satisfaction. If Starscream or one of his followers came in while he was trying to wiggle for relief... Primus knew he would be mocked for that. And so, he had to settle for some pretty pitiful attempts at freedom.

His normally well-focused mind was a mess of emotions and panicked thoughts. He had no idea where was, or how any of this was going to end well. To add to this, he wasn't even in a stable enough condition to start forming a plan... It was humiliating to admit, even to himself. The whole situation was almost painfully cliché. But there was no denying his obvious physical condition. He was in heat. Bad. And in quite possibly the worst possible place for it.

The burning need for interface had started the morning of his capture, but obviously, there had been no time, or way, to deal with the issue. And now, bound and imprisoned... Primus, what had he done to deserve this? Heat cycles were always annoying at the very least, and now he couldn't even get the temporary relief he always relied on to power through these things in the past. The stupid impulses and needs clouding his mind at that moment might not just be inconvenient either, without a plan there was no guarantee he'd be getting out of here in one piece.

Heat Cycles come along twice earth year lasting for Orbital Cycle where a bot run hot and cold with a rush of a need to interface, that any bot could breed him without much of a fight during a bot heat cycle. Overcome by a moment of frustration, Bumblebee snarled and openly fought his wrist restraints, only to regret it the moment of when the voice he wanted to hear least rose up to taunt him.

"Testing your bonds?" Starscream’s voice came just before his heeled footsteps, and Bumblebee took the brief moment before his arrival to roll his optics in frustration. Some great force of the universe was willing him to suffer. He knew it. And he wasn't sure how much longer he could do it quietly.

"You've certainly got your work cut out for you. I designed these myself to ensure there'd be no... mishaps with your capture." The Decepticon bragged, stepping behind him and giving the wrist restraints a taunting tap. Bumblebee remained silent, knowing any reply would just embolden his captor. Short as his fuse may have been, the Autobot was experienced enough to have plenty of practice staying cool and collected.

Starscream stepped in front of him, taking a hold of his chin and lifting his face to lock optics. Bumblebee felt his body send a shock downward at the touch of another, and he quickly shoved down the instinctive burst with a wave of revulsion. He wasn't going to let his body or his mind wander to such horrid places of desperation. Starscream seemed mercifully oblivious, keeping his chin in his hand and looking him over with a confident smirk. "Though you've been rather well behaved, are you getting comfortable?" Okay. Time for a quick lapse in professionalism. The confident fragger was making the setups too easy.

"I just want a front row seat to watch your inevitable failure, Screamer." He said with a smirk, earning himself a sharp squeeze of his jaw and a growl from the taunted Seeker. Starscream pushed down his snarl and settled for a dissatisfied frown, leaning in to bring their faces notably closer.

"Always so eager to belittle. Perhaps I should muzzle you to prevent further unpleasantries."

Bumblebee stayed silent at the threat, unwilling to let himself lapse a second time. It was hard enough to stay still with his body bugging him for something he was in no situation to provide, and giving in to any impulses would just make it harder to resist...

When his jab didn't get a reply, Starscream growled and turned back to the monitor, leaving Bumblebee to watch him from a slight distance from behind. There was enough tension between them to cut through power armor, but it was silent. Bumblebee sat still and didn't make a sound, watching the monitor screen light up and watching the information that showed up. There were maps, tracking systems and other kinds of data beyond his comprehension, but nothing that helped him in his current predicament. Primus, if he could just figure out where he was. hat little information he could gather wouldn't have been enough to make a plan even if he was at the top of his game.

Starscream put his hands behind his back, approaching Bumblebee confidently. The Autobot braced for another verbal altercation. His captor pumped his wings proudly, standing over him and making it very clear he was looking down on the Autobot.

"And then even the mighty Optimus Prime will be naught but an inconvenience..."

Something inside of Bumblebee snapped in an instant and without interest. No one crossed that line, ever, and he was not in a mood to handle it with grace. "You'll never be a match for Optimus. You'll never be a challenge for Optimus!" He snapped, face getting flushed in immediate aggravation.

Starscream only had time to flinch back before he continued. "All you'll ever be is an annoyance!" Bumblebee knew immediately he'd made a mistake, but didn't have enough sense to care. Starscream snarled and replied with a strike, his claws taking Bumblebees jaw in hand and pulling the Autobot to stretch his neck upward painfully far to look him in the optics. The near choking grasp was followed by Starscream unsheathing his newly acquired Dark Star Saber, the purple sword humming rhythmically as the Seeker whispered with hot fury.

"You're far too talkative for a bot at my total mercy." Bumblebee tried unsuccessfully to pull his neck free, growling in frustration as he was held firm. The cuffs about his wrists and ankles kept him restrained entirely, and he finally voiced the fact that he was tired of being held back.

"Only thanks to your cuffs. If I could just use my legs, I could take you out with my servos behind my back."

Starscream dug his claws into his neck and held the sword close enough for him to feel the hot pulse of its dark Energon. Far too fired up to care, Bumblebee continued his rant. He was hot and bothered and in no condition to be handling this kind of situation, and there was nothing to hold him back. "And you know it. Coward..."

Starscream threw him backward, letting him crash on his back without the use of his arms to soften the blow. Bumblebee floundered helpless but unafraid, his energy pumping in his fired-up state as his body prepped for whatever kind of resistance he could give. If he couldn't frag this heat induced stress away, he'd fight out as much of it as he could.

Without warning, an audible click hit his audials, and the pressure about his ankles disappeared. Optics going wide, Bumblebee found he could move his legs, and in a scramble, he used the now free limbs to right himself and sit up. He found the cuffs that had bound him on the floor beside him, but the other pair was still locked about his wrists. Confused and still energized, he looked up to Starscream and found the mech standing with a remote in hand, and he immediately realized that his legs had been freed on purpose.

The Seeker was staring at him with cold rage, his sword once again sheathed on his back as he put the remote away. "There. Just what you wanted. Let's see you hold up your boasting." Bumblebee needed no more encouragement.

Starscream sidestepped quickly and effectively, having been quite prepared for the simple, brutish attack. Bumblebee wasn't too surprised either, so he quickly skidded to a halt and avoided losing his footing. Recovering quickly, he turned on a dime and repeated the maneuver, still too worked up to have much of a plan established.

This time, Starscream was more than just ready. Slipping just out of the way, he stuck out a pede directly in the path of his charging adversary, moving so fast that by the time Bumblebee knew what was happening there was nothing he could do. He clipped the obstruction and went down in an immediate tumble, falling without any control thanks to his tied arms. Crashing face down, Bumblebee grunted as the air was knocked from his events, leaving him dazed and in pain. A mocking laugh cane from above him, and even in his daze he managed a snarl of rage. "I must admit, I'm rather enjoying this. Perhaps I should have tried letting you fight earlier. It's quite adorable-"

Bumblebee used his entire body in one solid motion, swiping his legs out as far as he could and knocking Starscream clear to the ground. Caught entirely off guard, the Seeker sputtered angrily and took a moment to gather himself, which gave Bumblebee all the time he needed to right himself once more. By the time he was up and ready to continue, Starscream was standing and staring him down, scowling with barely controlled anger.

"Well, if you insist on being unpleasant, I suppose I'll have to end this sooner than I intended." He sneered, making Bumblebee stir with renewed anger at his arrogance. The fire inside of him surged again, and he let himself give in once more. Roaring, Bumblebee threw himself forward, not caring at all about his safety. He didn't care about strategy, he didn't care about winning even, he just wanted to bash that smug face in.

This time, Starscream didn't dodge, and instead threw his arms out to block. Grabbing Bumblebee by the shoulders, Starscream pushed back against him, using the new strength of his redone frame to prevent himself from being bowled over. Bumblebee kept pushing, using his more solid build as a grounder to overcome the other mechs resistance bit by bit. Slowly but surely, Starscream started inching backward, losing his traction to the enraged mechs anger fuelled strength. Bumblebee looked Starscream in the optic. The direct contact added fuel to the fire inside of him, spurring him to push harder. Starscream slid backward inch by inch, approaching the command console. Bumblebee had no plan for what would happen when he had Starscream pinned, but he was excited by the prospect, and couldn't stop himself from smiling wildly.

Bumblebee shoved Starscream the last bit of the way backward, feeling the Seeker bump up against the keyboard. The sensation gave him enough of a surge to encourage him to start something of a plan. He needed Starscream pinned, and perhaps then he'd be in a condition to negotiate his release. To get the other mech down, he'd need one final big push, and he needed a bit of a back up to get the momentum. Pulling back a fraction of an inch, he unknowingly set a perfect series of events into motion.

Starscream moved in a blur, clinging to Bumblebees shoulders and literally turning the tables. Bumblebee was flipped around entirely, and he felt the bump of the command console at his back before he was pushed down onto it. His legs were lifted clear off the ground and the ceiling entered his view just a moment before Starscream came back into his visual field. The Seeker was smiling with absolute glee, and Bumblebee wasn't even collected enough to do anything but sputter.

"What?! You?!"

Starscream laughed with rapture. Setting himself between the other mechs legs, he leaned over him, keeping his arms on his upper body so he stayed pinned. The position made something surge through Bumblebee, but he refused to let it be acknowledged. Bad as things were, he refused to let his body control everything.

"Did you really think that "strategy" would work?" Starscream taunted, leaning as far over his victim as he could. Bumblebee struggled and tried to wiggle free, but the position was binding. Without his servos, he had no way to push against the hold, and his legs could do nothing but kick and flail uselessly. He was entirely and helplessly pinned. "Really, just charging in like a mad bot? I'm quite disappointed in you Bumblebee."

Bumblebee fumed. Not just because of the taunting, but because of his position. The deep need in his body refused to be silent at such a promising predicament, and his heat cycle was rising up past his defense to set his whole body on fire. Starscream, thank the Primes, seemed oblivious as he continued chuckling at the situation. It wasn't until he faded out with a sigh that he spoke again, but this time his words struck a very fearful chord. "Though I suppose it's forgivable. Given your current... condition."

Bumblebee couldn't hold back a gasp and wide optics look of mortified fear. Starscream cackled at the expression, giving his pinned prisoner a genuinely incredulous look. "You didn't truly think you could hide it from me, did you?"

With a wicked but subtle grin, he tilted his helm, observing the still shocked mech for a moment before continuing. "Do you need a refresher on Seekers and our renowned senses and... talents? Not saying that it was I who took your seal."

The atmosphere between them shifted dramatically. Starscream changed his entire demeanor. His optics lidded, his smile softened, and his entire body shifted to be less imposing and more... come hither. It brought something in Bumblebee out entirely and pulled it to the surface, making him limp and pliant. The fire inside of him still burned, but it cooled from frustrated rage to primal desire, filling his whole body with a feeling so clear he couldn't deny it's meaning. He wanted this.

“you almost look appealing like this, Bumblebee." Starscream purred, keeping his hands just out of anywhere truly intimate. Not to say he wasn't eying those places up, of course... But it wasn't often one got to play with a heat addled mech. They were helpless, fiery, and oh so ready to go. Something he loved in a partner, and something he refused to waste by rushing.

"Perhaps... I could be convinced to indulge your carnal desires. Can't have a needy prisoner getting all pent up." The offer was sweet music to Bumblebee. Wonderful as these samples were, he wanted to go all the way. And he didn't care how unthinkable that was.

"All I need is a request." Bumblebee had never been any more certain of anything in his entire life. To the pit with rules and regulations, he was taking care of himself for once. Nothing else mattered until he addressed these needs anyway, it was all he could think about. Being satisfied, no matter a bot that did it would be worth anything.

"Yes..." the word left his derma before he could stop it.

"Well then..." Starscream purred, pumping his wings in anticipation. There was no denying he was very happy to be submitted to, especially by an arch enemy, but his delight was primarily coming from something else... Being a Seeker came with many gifts and burdens, but the most famous and celebrated was their prowess in the berth. They were very good lovers, and they delighted at any chance to prove it. And the infamous Starscream was no exception. If anything, he was known for being skilled even amongst his kind.

"So long as you're a good mech and do as I say, I'll be happy to provide my services." He said, looking over the broad expanse of yellow metal that was all his for the ravishing. Once you got past the unbearable Autobot snobbery, the scout was actually quite good looking... For a grounder, of course, still youngling and he still had a great hold on Starscream spark.

"Please..." Bumblebee begged, arching his hips upward in a bid for more of the sweet attention he'd been tempted with. Starscream didn't make any effort to satisfy him, keeping a solid distance between the two of them.

"Please, do something... Anything..." Starscream leaned in so that he was looming over Bumblebee, keeping himself just far enough away to prevent anything from touching. Primus knew he was going to enjoy this...

"Well, since you asked so nicely." Reaching his Servos downward, he took a firm and dominating grip on the Autobots narrow hips, kneading his digits into the exposed mesh. He felt the hot coolant droplets dripping on Bumblebees armor, as well as the tiny trembles that were making their way up and down his frame. Primus, this poor bot had it bad... Bumblebee grinded himself into the contact, closing his optics tight and moaning just at the thrill. He wanted more, and he hoped his captor would be kind enough to give it to him fast.

Biting his derma, Starscream went lower. Sliding his servo over the slick metal, he went for the quivering tibulen that he'd always marvelled over. Keeping his optics on Bees face, he ran his servo up and down the hot mesh, watching his expressions as he worked. Bumblebee opened his mouth in a wordless moan. His face plate shifted into countless expressions of pleasure, and every tiny motion from Starscream created a new, wonderful burst of pleasured faces. It was enough to make Starscream hungry for his Bee.

"Now, I think you're ready for more..." Starscream purred, making a rough grab at the exposed pelvic armor. Bumblebee spasmed and cried out at the rough but not at all unwanted handling, shaking with desperation at how close the other mech was to his desperate valve. Starscream fondled the bulky but tender plating, smirking at how easily his plaything responded. "You just need to open up for me."

Bumblebee didn't need to be told twice. Snapping back the covering, he spread his legs as far as he could, exposing a leaking port of the valve that was as puffy and needy as could be. Starscream licked his lips at the willing exposure. With experienced speed, he dove his fingers right in, rubbing along the length of the valve to get a better feel of its unique folds and sweet spots. Bumblebee fell apart at the touch, throwing his head back and thrusting into the servo with absolute desperation. The touch was heavenly... And Primus, he wanted so much more...

"Yes, there's a good mech..." Starscream praised, using his free hand to cup the side of his submissives face plate. Bumblebee looked up at him with blurry optics, mouth hanging open to allow himself to keep venting hard and fast.

"You haven't done this much, have you?" Starscream said with a chuckle. It was almost cute, how easily the youngling was reduced to a whimpering mess with just a little rubbing.

"You're likely unfamiliar with this technique, then...” Without hesitation, Starscream slipped two fingers inside the valve, sinking to the base and pushing them up hard into the fleshy potrusion he recognized as the G Spot. At the same time, he pressed his Digit down on the previously untended erect clit at the apex of the valve. The double burst of intense pleasure quickly did its job. Bumblebee shook like an earth leaf as wave after wave of pleasure immediately overpowered him, his overload rippling up his body from the epicenter in his valve. Moaning, he thrust hard and eagerly into the servo creating the pleasure, riding out the wondrous overload without hesitation. To get even a taste of satisfaction for his heat was worth any regret had felt when this was over.

Starscream grinned the whole while, relishing in every powerful spasm the Autobots valve sent out around his fingers. Noting that the grips were so powerful he could barely move his hand, Starscream fluttered his wings in anticipation. This is a fun valve to play with.

Bumblebee came down with a shaking sigh, venting hard and desperately as he settled limply on the command console. The overload hadn't satisfied him, but it had certainly made him far more eager for what else would be coming. If Starscream could do that with just a hand...

"Mmm, I love watching bots overload." Starscream purred, pulling his slicked digits free and observing the clear lube dripping off. Still panting, Bumblebee watched the other mech lick the lube off his digits and was immediately revved up for another round. The desire inside him bubbled back up to the surface, reminding him of what he really wanted.

"Starscream..." Bumblebee whispered, trying desperately to get the Seekers attention again. Starscream licked the last bit off his digits, giving him a side glance. He was obviously fully aware of what was wanted but had no intention of giving without a request. Bumblebee whimpered and complied.

"Please." At the Autobots desperate plea and simultaneous hip arch, Starscream happily did as he was asked.

"Oh, of course, where are my manners." Almost theatrically, he pulled out his spike, taking it in Servo. Staring down his belly in awe, Bumblebee felt his jaw go slack. Starscream wasn't huge, but he had a good-sized length for his size, one that would be certain to satisfy. Though of course in his current state, he'd have happily accepted any spike offered and thought it absolute perfection...

Grabbing Bumblebees tibulen, Starscream spread them to his satisfaction, pressing his erect spike forward to line it up with the gaping valve before him. Bumblebee shuddered and almost cried at how close he was to get what he needed. Admittedly conflicted, Starscream debated on whether or not to taunt his victim a little more or just get on with it. Looking to the marvelously inviting valve before him, he decided he was done playing just as much as Bumblebee probably was.

"You've been good, so I don't think I'll torment you this time around," Starscream said, deciding not to let on he was just as eager to get started. Setting his jaw, he pushed forward, carefully but not gently. Bumblebees valve spread without the faintest hint of resistance, dripping port parting to allow entrance to the hot, throbbing walls of his valve. Both mechs made sounds of pleasure at the contact, though for very different reasons. Bumblebee moaned and nearly wept at the sweet, unimaginable sensation of penetration. Starscream slid in as if he'd been made for him, spreading him and hitting all the right spots as he pushed inside in one thrust. Starscream gripped Bees tibulen tighter, groaning between clenched teeth as he was enveloped by the mechs hot, tight valve. How he had missed this feeling to be inside youngling.

Clinging to the younger mech, Starscream started thrusting without any lead-up. Bumblebee didn't mind in the slightest, and let go of all reservations. Moaning and gasping, he pushed against the mech that was riding him so eagerly, wanting to be as close as possible to the source of his pleasure. Every aggressive thrust sent a burst of stars across his vision, as well as a simultaneous wave of pleasure. The deepest parts of his being felt an absolute relief of the likes of which he'd had missed.

Starscream knew in moments that neither of them would be lasting very long. The entire experience was too overwhelming, too primal, and too amazing for either one to make this go on as long as one might have wanted. But he certainly didn't mind. This was incredible. Bumblebee was a perfect, tight, throbbing envelopment that was seriously making him reconsider his aversion to fragging grounders. Though of course, bots in heat were hardly known for being a boring frag...

Bumblebee felt his lower body coiling in no time. He immediately recognized the sensation as a preparation for overload, and a good one at that. The unimaginable tension in his heat addled body was building to even higher levels, coiling and twisting into hot epicenters that settled in his valve. Smiling in dilerious pleasure, Bumblebee slipped his legs around Starscream’s waist, holding his captor as close as possible to keep him deep. Every thrust brought him closer and closer, inching him to the sweet, deep edge of release that he'd be going over so soon...

Starscream clinched the finale with one final move, throwing his head down to press his derma against Bumblebees. The kiss did Bumblebee in. Moaning into the kiss, Bumblebee felt the coil inside of him explode, releasing a flood of ecstasy and pure relief that consumed his entire being. Thrusting helplessly into the overload, Bumblebee rode out the waves of pure bliss that came in rapid succession from his throbbing valve, tears sliding from his optics as he tasted heaven.

The overload from the younger bot sent Starscream over the edge with him. Growling in delight at the rhythmic throbs, Starscream pushed into the hilt and came in a burst of pleasure almost equal to Bumblebees. Hot trans-fluid shot deep into the tight heat, filling up the already stuffed space in just a few bursts and causing the blue goo to drip out the outside of the mechs valve. Starscream closed his optics and let himself enjoy the high before drifting down to earth, now panting and sweating from the exertion of his efforts. He was satisfied by the ordeal, but not nearly as much as his captive was.

Bumblebee wasn't just satisfied, he was at peace. There were no more aching urges, or unwanted thoughts buzzing through his processor, or humiliating needs to be satisfied. His whole body was going limp and pliant to be completely at rest. Primus, why hadn't he gotten a frag sooner? He felt so, so good... Just so satisfied and relaxed and happy. A part of him wondered if the choice of a partner had anything to do with it. A larger part of him wanted to finally get some sleep.

Pulling out, Starscream stepped back from the other mech, hands on hips as he took slow vents to cool himself. Taking a moment, he observed his work with pride. Bumblebee was laying back on the console and lying as limply as if he was unconscious. His legs were spread wide and welcoming, allowing a perfect view of his gaping valve as it dripped a lovely mix of trans-fluid and lube. The Seeker pumped his wings in pride. He'd had many setbacks in life, but no bot, anywhere, could ever claim he was anything but exceptional at this.

Deciding it was time to get back to work, Starscream pulled the other bot onto the floor, getting the cuffs out. He set the now snoozing mech up comfortably on the floor before he slipped the cuffs back on, satisfied but not at all willing to let him escape. Though admittedly, his view on the other bot was a little softer now...But only a little he would keep Autobot with them until one of two things would happen, 1) Autobot find their location and take his mate or 2) Bumblebee heat cycle come to end.

 


	18. Banes family secret

Mikaela Banes was clean out her old box’s when she comes across her, great grandfather’s name on one of the boxes in the base, with clearly her mother handwriting with her great grandmother Mark name on. The man she never meted and a name that was not speaker off. She opens the box now that with Sam going off to university she had more time on her hands.

Inside were books, lots of books some of them had her with her grandmother’s Mark's name on the cover and others had her, great Grandfather’s name. there were journals that were in her grandmother’s and others in her great grandfather’s handwriting. The first book was dated when her grandmother's Marks, he was only ten years old, she knew her grandmother Mark was an omega submissive that had been eye balled by beta and alpha in the area. From the photo, she could tell that her grandmother Mark was beautiful, milky flawless sink with big dark brown eyes, long eyelashes, feminine features, infect she was a Female carbon copy of him only with her mother’s tanned sink.

The first entry was just days after his lost his mother Dina Banes. He talks about his loss and his guilt he felt that fact his mother had died protecting him one night while walking home after some additional class that he was taken outside off school. He talked about however over protective his father had been to a point that he was driving her grandmother Mark crazy.

She lay the book back in the box and picked up another one this was her great grandfather’s Jacob Banes and was dated a year after he lost his wife, he had talked about how hard it was to watch his son who looked too much like his later mother, how he sees her face on his son, how is trying to not to change his relationship with his son telling himself that it was not right that he was fall in love with his little boy. She flipped through the pages and started to reading.

Jacob looked at his watch he had exactly 30 mins to shower, get dinner started, and have a little play time before his son got home from school. Sighing to himself Jacob decided that he should jerk off in the shower that way he would have more time to cook dinner. His dick jumped into half hardness as he ran his hand down his chest gently scratching through his pubic hair and then lightly grasp the base of his dick giving it a gentle squeeze. His hand in one swift movement glided up to the tip of his dick and gave it a little twist before quickly tugging back to the base. He speeds up as began to think of beautiful blond alpha females with big boobs and nipples on her knees sucking him off.

As Jacob neared his climax his mind changes the image it was no longer his late wife with her blond hire and big brown eyes his mind wandered over to his son with his pink plump lips wrapped around his cock and taking it down to the hilt while the boy played with his tiny puffy omega tits.

Jacob shivered and let out a low trembling moan as his seed spilled onto to the base of the bath tub. He quickly washed away any remaining cum on his dick and his breath caught up with him. His mind clouded with slight guilt that he had just jerked off to his eleven-year-old omega son again. Shaking his head and taking a deep breath, he bribed himself into think that it was just a spear of the moment thing and it would never happen again like he did every week. He was trying hard not think of his son in that way.

Switching off the water he stepped out of the tub and grabbed his towel and dried himself. He then slipped into a pair of boxer briefs sweat pants and a white t-shirt. He ran his fingers through his hair checking himself out in the mirror before he left the bathroom and headed down stairs into the kitchen. Opening the fridge, he grabbed things he would need to make dinner having decided that they were gonna have potato and carrot cream soup for dinner. Jacob had just about finished the soup and set table when the clock struck 1:30.

“Daddy I’m home!” Called little Mark as he opened the door and walked into the living room. Jacob quickly washed and dried his hands before greeting his son with a kiss on the forehead.

“Hey, sweetheart welcome home. Did you have a good day at school?” Jacob asked his son who giggled at being kissed. His cheeks rosy red and his voice high and sweet.

“Yes, daddy. I learned about China, I also learned how to do long division, and also how to make carrot cake.” Said Mark his face light with excitement as he told his dad about his day, while Jacob helped his tiny son pull off his jacket and shoes, hat, gloves, and scarf.

“Really? Did you learn about all that? I hope you still have room for dinner. It's your favorite too.” Jacob's heart gave throb when his son's eyes widened in joy and bounced on his heels.

“Of course, I have room! Thanks, daddy you're the best.” Jacob patted his son's head when Mark hugged him.

Laughing he said, “alright. Why don't you wash up and then come back down while I get everything ready?” Jacob asked and pushed his son gently in the direction of the stair case. Jacob couldn't help himself and start at Mark’s tiny part ass. As his son ran up the steps. Shaking his head Jacob tried to banish the thoughts that were in his head and headed back to the kitchen. He began to fill the bowls and cups and placed them on the table. Then some bread before he took a seat and waited for Mark. Mark entered the kitchen and practically ran for his chair and climbed up onto his seat.

“Alright, Mark ready to give thanks.” Mark nodded eagerly and put his hands together and bowed his head his father following suit.

“Itadakimasu.” They both said before Mark dug into his soup with eager while his father more calmly ate his.

He looked up when Mark began to make delighted sounds as he ate. Jacob couldn't help but stare as his sons pink and full lips wrapped her way around the silver spoon and it disappeared into his mouth with ease. Jacob gulped and tried to not think about how Marks moans of delight were causing his dick to poke through his pants. Mark noticed that his dad was staring at him with a weird face. Swallowing the mouthful of soup, he asked. “Daddy is everything ok. You're making a weird face.” Jacob straightened up at his son's memo and cleared his throat before smiling at his son.

“Yeah, I’m fine just tired. Work was hard to say.” After that, both males finished their meals silently before Jacob cleared the table and Mark headed up stairs to do his homework. After Jacob had washed and dried the dishes he went to the living room and slumped into the couch. Grabbing his laptop off the coffee table and opened it, typing his question he'd been nervous about getting the answer to into the search bar. He gulped and clicked on a page. He began to read about other alpha fathers who also felt the same way about their sons and what they did to help. He read and read about 85% of the alphas claimed that they ended up mating with their sons and getting them pregnant. He then clicked on another page that had been written by scientist beta. Who claimed that a mating between father and his offspring wasn't bad at all and was completely normal and bound to happen in a family unit at some time or another.

After Jacob read more and more up on the subject he finally began to feel better about the whole situation to the point of where he closed down the other pages and looked at his calendar and Mark’s school calendar. He began to calculate when he should try and make his fantasies come true. He notices that he didn't have work during the same time as when Mark’s winter break was. Grinning to himself he marked that brake and is a special time. Jacob had gotten so into his plotting he had not even notice his son standing next to the couch until Mark pulled on his daddy’s shirt corner.

“Daddy can I watch tv before bed and bath time.” His son asked. Marks pink lips pouted and Jacob had to hold back a small moan. His son was wearing the new pj's he had bought his son yesterday. Mark had on a pink lamb pj hat, wooly slippers, a spaghetti strap nightshirt that showed off his son's soft nipples, and shorts with a little lamb's tail at the back. The shorts showed off his son ass perfectly.

“Sure baby. Common hop on up.” At this Mark smiles and climbed onto his father's lap. He waited for his father to turn the tv on to his favorite channel were star trek: the next generation was playing. Jacob wrapped his arms around his son's waist and pulled Mark close to his chest so that Mark was straddled over his crotch. The show was airing a new episode meaning that Mark would be too distracted to notice the hard swelling that he was sitting on. Jacob then buried his face in the crock of Marks neck and shoulder and inhaled his boys sent. It was sweet, milky and smelled of the undeveloped pup. It wasn't long before the episode ended and Mark was yawning.

Jacob picked up the tiny omega and carried him to his room. It was a soft pink room with carefully colored pink clouds. The room was covered in small fluffy animals. The boy's bed was in the shape of a star ship and on the ceiling, there hung some models of planets and stars. Jacob laid his son on the bed and then tucked him in before turning off the lights and closing the door only leaving a sliver of light into the room. He then began to clean up the bathroom and down stairs.

It was at least 5 minutes after putting Mark to bed and Jacobs dick refused to go down. He had finished cleaning and decided he would do something dangerous that could make or break the relationship with Mark if his son woke up. Carefully Jacob crept up the stairs and into Mark's room. Mark didn't even budge. Jacob smiled before carefully pulling his son's sheets down and began to gently roll Mark onto his back. A jolt of fear raced down his spine when Mark grunted in his sleep and rolled onto his tummy before falling still again. Sighing Jacob then gently and carefully peel down Marks shorts so that they were just below his bubble butt. He then quickly pulled his pants down just enough for his dick to pop out. Taking it in a firm grasp and gave it a couple of strokes before he found a rhythm he liked. Pre-cum that had previously leaked out of him was enough to help his hand slid against his dick. Images of what he and Mark would do during winter break spurring him on faster and faster. He imagined Marks hot soft mouth wrapped around his cock licking away at his tip and balls or Mark rubbing those tiny little nipples against his cock. At this point, Jacob was right on the edge but it wasn't enough he needed more. Peering down at his son his lust filled eyes, gazed longingly down at his son soft round ass. cheeks Biting his lip Jacob carefully pulled Marks cheeks apart just enough to expose the boy’s sweet little hole and just like that Jacob lost it. Shivers racked his body, his toes curled, and his eyes almost rolled into his head as thick ribbons of cum landed right between the globs and falling into the puckered pink hole as well.

Once the tremors had subsided Jacob shook his dick once making sure any extra cum landed on the boy’s hole before tucking himself in and carefully pulling the boy's pants back up and tucked the sheets around Mark once more. He then kissed his son's forehead before backing out of the room and closing the door.

Mikaela felt sick how could a father do that to his son and she turns few more pages into the book, the date was the last day at work before his leave and Marks holidays.

Jacob was excited. Today was his last day of work him. Jacob hadn't seen Mark in almost over a week. His work schedule always keeps him away from home, he always had to get a babysitter assigned to watch his son. Most of the time during the week he didn't even come home and ended up sleeping on the couch in his office. He was halfway home when he decided to stop a little pleasure shop. He entered the shop and was greeted by the store clerk with a friendly smile and waved at him. He smiled back at the man and strolled along the aisles picking out the best lubes both scented and flavoured, beginner’s dildo, a red vibrator the same size as two of his fingers, he got condoms and last but not least a small but plug that was style at the end looking almost like a knot but too small to be.

Jacob then got into his car drove the rest of the way home. It was 1 am when he finally got home. Making sure to be quiet as he entered the house and took off his jacket, shoes, gloves. Walking into the living room he spotted the 13-year-old baby sitter sitting on the couch texting on her phone. Tapping her shoulder, he got her attention. Thanking her for watching Mark and making sure that Mark had had his breakfast, lunch, dinner, bath, and was in bed before giving the young beta her pay check and escorting her to the door.

Jacob then crept up the stairs and peeked in to check on his son. Smiling when he saw a fluffy white lamb cap sticking out of the covers and entered the room. Jacob had had the same ritual of coming into Marks room every night that he could to jerk off and sent mark his son. Tonight, was no different except he decides to land his load on the boy small chest before shoving his dick between the cheeks and giving the rest to Marks frilled hole.

Once he was done he tucked himself back in and scooped up a finger full of his cum from Marks ass and carefully rubbed it on the boy’s lips, chin, and shoulders before he gently rubbed in the cum on the boy’s chest before returning to Mark’s hole and gently wriggled hid fingertip inside the hot wet hole. He also had to make sure he got both nipples. The cool night air making them stand up perky and hard. Kissing both nipples, he kissed his son’s forehead and pulled the shirt and hat into place, walking back to the bedroom door, he glanced back and smirked.

 Closing the door, he walked down to his own bedroom hiding the bag of toys and such in his closet before undressing and entering the bathroom and taking shower. Dressing in his pj’s Jacob finally climbed into bed and set his alarm clock for 7 am. He then laid in bed staring up at the ceiling with a smile on his face. Tomorrow is going to be the best day of his lives. And hopeful Mark will love it too.

Mark usually in the morning was not really able to get out of bed and walk around without his daddy to help him. Jacob watched as Mark gently pulled back the foreskin and carefully aimed for the water part of the toilet before a light-yellow liquid streamed out of the pink head of the boy’s tiny penis, most of the urine had gone into the toilet, however, some had managed to get all over the floor as well. Jacobs dick gave a twitch of interest and his nose twitched as Marks bitter yet slightly sweet scent of piss filled the air. Jacob wanting nothing more than to take Marks cock into his mouth and suck his sons piss right out of him.

“Oh, come wait come here please.” Mark tiredly came over to his father and looked up at the man with pouty lips. Jacob smiled down at the boy before reaching over the counter and found three clothing pins made of wood. He unbuttoned the boy's shirt before yanking his sleeping pants and undies down as well, he gently rubbed over one of the no longer clothed nipples and squeezed the soft flesh around it making the nipple stick out and more exposed for the small mound on the boys chest before taking a clip and attaching it to the pink bud. Mark whimpered at the feeling squirming and tried to pull away. “d-daddy that hurts!” Jacob hushed the boy before attaching another one to the other soft pink nipple.

Mark only letting out a small whimper before relaxing. Jacob smiles making Mark smile at the fact that he was doing something his father approved of. He then moved his hand below the boy tiny penis and gently massaged before clipping the last one to his son's ball sack.

The boy trembled a bit and Jacob hugged the boy tightly before pulling the boy's clothes back on and gently pushed him in the direction of upstairs. “ok Mark don't put on any underwear or your chest garter alright sweetheart,” Mark cocked his head to the side looking at his father confused with pink lips pouting before smiling innocently and nodding and dashed upstairs to get dressed and get his backpack packed and ready for school.

When Mark got back from school that day, Jacob was sitting in the living room with his dick out and when Mark had pointed it out he had told the kid that it was good sometimes to let that part of one body to get some air.

Jacob the hit play on the remote. The screen went from the sign asking to hit the pay button to a beta sitting on a couch slowly stroking his penis. His balls were big and hung low. As they watched the beta begin his solo jerk off, Jacob ran his hand gently down to Mark’s crotch. He ran his palm over where the little penis stuck out and gently massaged the area. Following the same hand movement that the beta on the screen did. squeezing and taking the whole cock and Mark’s little ball sack that was surprisingly big for his age into his hands. when the beta pulled his dick out of his pants, Jacob did the same getting a small yelp of surprise from Mark. Jacob quickly paused the tv and halted his ministrations.

“Mark are you ok? Did I hurt you?” Mark shook his head and blushed.

“N-no daddy it's just… my pee pee feels weird when you touch it.” Mark said barely above a whisper. Jacob smiled at the shy act of the boy.

“I see well what you're feeling is probably pleasure. It feels good too when someone touches you here. It makes your pee pee get hard and when you get older you’ll produce white stuff that can help you make babies.” Mark's eyes lit up at the word babies. The kid had always liked them even as a baby himself. He had always wanted a sibling. But with Mark’s mother being killed he couldn’t fulfill that wish.

“S-so when someone touches my penis and the white stuff comes out the white stuff turns into babies!” He said in an excited and fascinated tone. Jacob laughed.

“No silly. Ok here's what happens, when an omega such as your self-wants to have pups with an alpha such as myself, must first mate with the alpha. Mating is when the alpha puts their pee pee into one of the omegas holes here.” Jacob gently ran a finger between Mark's legs and between his clothed cheeks and gently prodded the omegas hole.

“And uh hmm well the alpha has worked his way to the point of the peak of his pleasure and then shoots the white stuff into the omega. The alpha then forms something that’s known as a knot where his pee pee swells inside the omega and locks them together. That's how babies are made.” Mark’s looked at his father amassed and slightly confused.

turning back to tv, an eager smile playing on his face. Jacob pressing play with the remote held his hand still.

Jacob began to copied exactly what the beta was doing once again, moving his large hand up and down the boy's small length

The little boy unconsciously grinding his ass into Jacob's already hard and leaking dick. Jacob carefully wrapped his arms around Mark's waist and pulled the boy back into his chest before looping his strong arms under the omegas small skinny ones getting a better angle. Jacob followed the speed of beta. As the male on the screens hand moved faster and faster so did Jacobs. Leaving Mark to pant and writhe in his arms. Mark suddenly grabs Jacobs arm in panic.

“DADDY something's wrong I feel like I feel like I have to pee I- I think I’m gonna pee!” Mark cried his face red in embarrassment. Jacob chuckled and played with Mark’s pines even more. Finger’s gently pulling on the foreskin, then dipping into the slit at the baby cock’s head before Jacob gentle rolled and pulled on Mark's balls in clipping the clothespin from it making Mark sigh. The boy's hips messily thrusting into his father's hands. Jacob used his free hand to sneak up to Mark’s still clothed chest. His fingers quickly found the small nipples and began to pull on the ends of the clips twisting and flicking the pin. Mark shook, whined, and mewled in his dad's arms. His head flung back and hips uncontrollably now. His breathing was labored and choppy as his daddy’s fingers roughly twisted and flicked at the sodden clasps.

“Ohhh baby look at you. You like having daddy touch your nipples. Such a good boy letting your Alpha play with your cock as well. I bet you're soaking wet probably ruined your leggings. hmm, fuck baby.” Jacob whispered into Mark’s ear and licked the shell of the ear. Jacob then pulled the clasps off of Mark’s nipples Cold fingers plucked and rubbed over the sensitive nipples. Jacob then grabbed a small hand full of the tiny omegas chest and gave it a gentle squeeze. Jacob couldn’t help thinking how amazing they would look with creamy milk spilling out of the tiny tits.

“Dahh daddy please daddy i… i… it feels good.” Mark pleaded slicker pouring out of him socking though and onto Jacob’s fingers.

“Ohh I bet it does baby yeah daddy got you so horny and hard. Does my little omega slut like having his slutty cunt and little nipples play with by his alpha? Come one baby boy fucking shoot, daddy knows you wanna cum.” Jacob began to slink his hand into the back of Mark’s legging and headed straight to leaking hole.

Gently teasing his middle finger over the tight ring of muscles he felt it twitch open and closed in excitement as Jacob pushed the fingertip in and just like that his little omega son was coming dry. His little hips thrusting into the air desperately wailing with little tears in his eyes and slick pouring down into Jacob's hand and the tiny pink hole clenching tightly around the tip of his finger. Pulling it out Jacob brought his slick covered hand to his mouth for a taste and Jacob almost lost it then and there. His son tasted so sweet like honey. He couldn't wait to eat the young cunt out but not tonight.

Mikaela was sickening but also turn on by what her great grandfather Jacob had to her grandmother Mark, oh god she put the book back sealed the box. She did not look at it again for days reading the last page she wished she didn’t.

Opening the plastic wrapped birth test, he threw out the wrapper and sat on the toilet before pointing his penis down so that it was right on the white strip. It took a while before he finally let loose. Once he was done he shook himself off and pulled his skirt and underwear back on flushing the toilet and walked back into the small main room. Handing the test to the doctor, he waiting for further instructions.

“good job Mark now we'll just leave this on the counter and while we wait I’m going to check your eyes, ears, and mouth and such.” he carefully lifted Mark onto the table taking a peak in both ears before checking his eyes and everything else. He told Mark to lay back and gently lifted Mark shirt up the past over his chest gently giving each small breast a small squeeze and felt around making sure there were no lumps. He then rubbed his thumb against the omegas perky slightly swollen nipples making Mark gasp and Jacob growl in the corner with jealousy. The doctor smirked before moving down to Marks bulging belly and felt around it, he then took a quick peek down at Marks crouch. Done with that he pulled Marks shirt back down and sat him back up.

“full bill health Jacob. He shifted and presented nicely meaning he'll be good for breeding and breathing many litters. Now let's check up on our pregnancy test.” he picked up the test before smiling widely at Jacobs.

“great news you two. You're expecting!” a bright smile came to Mark's face and a prideful smile spread on Jacob’s lips. He was going to be a father and a grandfather.

Mikaela couldn’t believe it, she now knew why the grandmother Mark's father name is never spoken within the family and wish she never open that box of books.


	19. lost and found

A news report gets Sideswipe and Arcee the 15-year-old radiated tortoise was missing from its exhibit when zoo keepers arrived on Tuesday morning.

The zoo believes it was stolen on Monday evening, and police are now searching for the reptile and the thief.

The staff has expressed concern the creature could be sold on the black market and said they were worried for its welfare because it needed a specialized diet.

"This is an extremely rare tortoise and in danger of extinction," Zoo director of life sciences Maria Finn said.

"The reason for the theft is unknown, however, due to their stunning shells, radiated tortoises are heavily impacted by the illegal wildlife trade and regularly trafficked and sold on the black market.

"We hold grave concerns for the tortoise. This species has a specialized diet and like all tortoises, it needs help thermo-regulating which is especially important at the moment as we are experiencing cooler mornings."

The animal needs to be kept at a certain temperature to be able to digest its food. The tortoise is a sub-adult, about 20 centimeters in diameter. There was no sign of a break-in at the exhibit, Mr. Finn said.

"You would have to know how to enter into that exhibit, and you would have to know how that alarm system operated in that exhibit," he said.

"But again, it's just speculation because it really does need to be looked at carefully." The zoo is appealing for anyone with information to contact them or the police. Radiated tortoises mainly eat grasses and are critically endangered because of habitat loss and illegal trafficking. They are native to Madagascar and are the largest of the star tortoise species. They are hunted for their shells, which are often turned into ornaments.

The two Autobots had been out looking for the missing animal hit all the known black-market places and yesterday Arcee and Sideswipe had found the thieves location. It had taken three weeks to find out where they were keeping the stolen animal.

"Well, there you are." Sideswipe smiled at the huge tortoise relaxing in a patch of sunlight. "I bet the zoo will be glad to have you back.”

The tortoise turned its head and peered at him, and for a moment the Autobot was reminded of the shellbacks that used to live along the hydrogen lake in his nature preserve. The Earth animal exuded that same feeling of serene wisdom.

The mech's smile widened. "But maybe not just yet."

He stepped closer to the tortoise and sat down next to it, letting the sun warm his plating the same way it warmed the tortoise's shell and basking in the peace of the moment. They were safe here, and Mirage had captured the thieves an hour ago.

That night news report showed every happy Mr. Finn who expressed his and his stuff happiness to have the radiated tortoise back where it belongs.

 


	20. Bee's mind

Bumblebee was finely back at base, he was wait for the NEST team to get back from his mission from china, he could not be more upset with himself, he had let Starscream get in his head. he stomped into his quarters and locked himself up. He slomped onto the berth and rubbed his forehead.

,,Well, young scout. How's gonna be it? I'm in your mind and you can't get rid of me." The voice in his mind spoke again.

Bumblebee smirked under his derma cover. ,,Yes. You are in my mind. So that mean I can play with you."

Starscream rised an optic ridge. ,,What do you mean by that?" Bumblebee didn't reply only pinned Starscream to the ground with chains.

Bumblebee closed his optics to better focus on his unwanted bond mate. He imagined himself in thete and he encircled Starscream.

Starscream watched him warily. Bumblebee imagined table with toys nearby. It popped up in the right place.

Bumblebee walked to it and picked up two toys. A false spike and a small buzzing toy. He attached it to one another and walked back to his unwanted bond mate.

He knelt in front of Starscream's valve cover and manualy opened it. The valve was dry so Bumblebee need to work on that.

He snapped his derma cover back and locked his lips around the anterior node. He sucked on it and waited some sort of reaction.

He didn't get any. He sucked again and then he got a reaction. Starscream writhed against the chains. ,,Nnhh.." There. Starscream made a sound.

,,H-How do you know where to touch?" Asked Starscream. Bumblebee pulled back and pinched the node with two digits.

,,I don't know where to touch." Answered Bumblebee and inserted his glossa in. Starscream was panting at the sensation. He felt lubricant comming into his valve.

Bumblebee pulled away and few strings of lubricant were presend on his glossa. He took the toy and slowly pushed it into Starscream's valve.

Starscream moaned lowly. Bumblebee was suprised that the seeker wasn't fighting back. He looked at Starscream and his optics widened. The seeker's has closed optics and was laying limply.

Bumblebee starts slowly moving with the toy and Starscream starts moaning lowly and panting slightly.

Bumblebee noticed more lubricant on the toy and more was comming. Starscream stretched his legs more and his valve slightly gaped.

Bumblebee savored the sight and turned on the buzzing toy. The seeker gasped and moaned loudly.

Lubricant gushed out and Bumblebee sticked out his glossa to taste it. It landed on his glossa and he drew it back. Starscream was tasting sweet and delicious.

He was still moving with the toy but he was now feeling uncomfortable bacause his Valve was begging for release.

He popped open his valve cover and his valve was ready. He starts stroking it and he moaned lowly. He won't frag Starscream until he drag an overload out of him with the toy.

Bumblebee noticed that the seeker's valve was clenching around the false spike. Maybe he was going to overload.

And he was right. Starscream moaned loudly and he gushed a big amount of lubricant. Bumblebee grounded the false spike and he left it there for a while.

He took it out and stands up. He throwed the toy away and prodded at the entrance with the tip of Starscream spike.

But something was missing. Bumblebee smirked and imagined another two of hisself. One was under Starscream and the second one is by starscream's head.

Both Bumblebees had a spike and they pushed into Starscream's arf and when he opened his dermas in a loud moan the thrid Bumblebee pushed his spike into his intake.

They grounded for a moment to savor the feeling and sight. They starts slowly moving. The two Bumblebees were changing their thrusths so the seeker was never empty.

Starscream was moaning around the spike in his intake and was clenching on the two spikes in him.

The seeker cracked open one optic to look at Bumblebee. His optics widened when Starscream's glossa starts twirlling around his spike.

They quickened their pace because they coudln't hold themselves back. Starscream's moaning grew on volume and he closed his optic again.

Bumblebee was holding Starscream by his thights and was squeezing them gently. He was enjoying it.

They quickened the pace again and they were moving rough and fast. The seeker was moaning with avandon and was clenching on the two spikes franticaly.

Bumblebee felt a drops of coolant on his armor and that meant, he was enjoying it. He was panting slightly at the beautiful sensation.

Bee's valve was tight, hot and slick. he like this feeling of a spike in side him, he loves it.

Without a warning, seeker came. He howled in pleasure as he clenched on the two spikes and he squirted.

Bumblebee shot his transfluids across his chasis and he opened his optics. He released his spike and took a cloth from his sub space.

He cleaned himself and he heard Starscream panting in a past overload bliss. ,,Where did you learn that?" He asked breathlessly.

,,you, and the seekers you let play with me and I watching some videos with that." Answered Bumblebee. Starscream paused. ,,I need a serious talk with Optimus."

Bumblebee said, "he kill you if Magatron don't when they findout you took my seal while I was still a sparkling" he laughed.


	21. Fallen's Decepticon slave

Fallen was eyeing Megatron. The younger mech was cocky and power hungry, he would make a perfect apprentice, the Decepticon had his servos folded in front of him. Fallen and he looked at each other. Fallen rose from his chair and walked over to Megatron. He walked behind him and starts touching him.

He quickly starts rubbing at his covers and they were slowly heating up. They snapped back and Fallen starts pinching his anterior node and rolling it between his digits. Megatron starts panting and looked at Fallen, who was rubbing his spike cover.

Megatron bucked in his knees when Fallen inserters one digit in. The old Prime supported Megatron and he starts slowly moving with the digit.

Megatron starts moaning and he noticed, that Fallen was stroking his spike. They locked their optics and were looking at each other.

Megatron's valve clenched at primes' digits and Fallen starts stretching his valve. Megatron moaned and thrashed against the digits.

"Go over there, my apprentice." Says Fallen. Fallen withdrew his digits and Megatron walked over to where Fallen point too.

Fallen takes sit where he is imprisoned, Decepticon knelt between his master's tibulen and he looked at the spike. Fallen petted his student's chin. ,"You know what to do."

Megatron stuck out his glossa and licked the full length. ,"Good." Says Fallen. Megatron starts repeating the motion. He pulled out a false spike from his subspace. Megatron starts sucking at the tip of Fallen's spike.

Fallen rubbed the tip of the the toy, against Megatron's inner mesh and Megatron jolted. He wanted to look over his shoulder but Fallen stopped him. ,"No. Continue."

Megatron obliged and took the spike into his intake. Fallen pushed the false spike inside Megatron's valve. Megatron starts moaning around the spike as Fallen starts moving with the false spike. Fallen puts one of his servos at the back of Megatron's helmet and starts pushing himself deeper and Megatron starts to take him deep into his intake.

He puts the spike into Decepticon aft and was pretending that he was fragging Megatron. Megatron was moaning around the spike in his mouth.

Fallen starts move the toy faster and Fallen starts bucking into the sucking. Megatron twirled his glossa around it and that sends Fallen over the edge.

He pushed all the way in and the trans-fluid ended up in Megatron's intake. He swallowed everything and starts moaning loudly as the toy was quickened the pace. After few thrusts, Megatron overloaded. His valve clenched around the false spike and gushed a medium amount of lubricant.

Fallen pulled his spike out and pulled the false spike out too.

Fallen let him paint for a while. fallen released his spike.

Megatron got on all fours and Fallen rose from his chair. Fallen positioned himself between Megatron's legs and poked at the aft port. Put the toy in front of Megatron's derma. Fallen starts slowly pushing in and when Megatron moaned because of the moan Fallen pushed toy spike into his intake.

Fallen starts slowly moving but with each thrust, he added a pace. Megatron starts moving with his head and sucked on the toy' spike. Moaned and Megatron starts twirling his glossa around it and starts to take the toy deeper. Megatron's valve was gasping and clenching at nothing. His aft port was also clenching at the spike in him.

"Now." Spoken Fallen stopped thrusting and positioned himself again so his knees were touching Megatron's sides and his pedes were touching the ground. Pulled the toy spike out and got under Megatron. He poked at Megatron's valve with toy spike and starts pushing in.

When he was seated, Fallen starts moving at a fast pace. Megatron was moaning loudly and was clawing at the ground. He never experienced double fagging but it felt good. Really good. His aft port was clenching at the spikes in him. They moved at a break neck pace because they were nearing their edge. Megatron was moaning even louder.

After few thrusts, they overloaded. Hard. Fallen inside of Megatron. Megatron's valve gushed a big amount of lubricant and was clenching onto Fallen digits. His aft port was clenching on Fallen's spike. Megatron collapsed on the floor but he doesn't exactly mind. He looked down at Megatron and said "mine"


	22. Soundwave's forced bond

Megatron was not stupid he was fully aware of the fact that his most loyal subject was a carrier. He just choices to ignore it has Soundwave has never really given him any resin to offline his younglings that he calls his drones.

But with the war in full swing, he had to ensure Soundwave could not get emotionally involved with Ironhide the Autobot’s weapons specialist so he had made arrangement to bond Soundwave to himself, by dominating him repeatedly to force active Soundwave slave program without of Soundwave's knowledge.

If Soundwave had been human he would have blinked at the sudden tingle the spread across his armor like organic webs. As it was he flashed his headlights and released a low, uneasy rumble from his engine from the electrical chain was wrapped around him.    
  
Oh, he knew he shouldn't have stayed behind when the first lot of Decepticon left Cybertron! ...But he'd been so tired, and he could not risk the lives of his sparklings. Anyway, who would look for him in the middle of a Decepticon base? Soundwave allowed himself a slight shudder as the phantom touches of faded electricity danced themselves to sleep. It was probably his more sensitive vehicle mode picking up static as they have been turned up a few levels. Yeah, that was probably it.  
  
Still... the Decepticon hesitated minutely and then gave the area a light, quick scan. It couldn't hurt...unless it was Megatron, but Soundwave could handle him if it came down to be mated by him. No doubt.  
  
The readings were fuzzy and crackling when they popped up- normal for such a weak scan in the heavy interferance of Cybertron technology. Nothing unusual showed up on them. Everything seemed alright now and then the world went white.  
  
Soundwave choked off a surprised shout as electricity danced over his frame. A solid weight pressed down on the hood of his form from above. His wheels were tugged from the ground and the cold air tickled at his suddenly over-sensitive parts. In his panic, he expected the shocks to hurt. The amount of electricity it'd take to lift him should have been enough to at least singe him but...it didn't. It was sort of...pleasant.   
  
Who was it, though? He tried to send a text on one of the most general links he knew to the one who held him but received nothing except white noise in return. This should have worried him but...the shocks increased in intensity suddenly and Soundwave's CPU stalled for a moment before he forced it back online. Ah-right.  
  
Who did he know that could fly and who knew enough about...! There was an abrupt shift in the electric signals which Soundwave struggled valiantly to ignore. -About.../oh, oh Primus...f-focus-/...a-about.

Unh! Ab-bout sh-shhh-shock comba-AH!-'bat t-to...abruptly the part of his CPU that categorized and sorted present information shorted and shut down. The shocks had reached his undersides and. Oh. Ooooh, Primus! Aaah!   
  
His vocalizer strained and squealed. He'd-He'd never felt something so wonderful in his LIFE! It was-...Gng. /Ha-Hah'n-Hnnnh/...  
  
His wheels spun without direction, faster and faster. The little touches of lightening spread up into his engine which /roared/ as Soundwave's vocalizer cut off and then awoke again with a scream.   
  
Magnetic waves that had been almost imperceptible to him before were suddenly /everywhere/. They ran through his systems with invisible wings. Everything felt like it was shaking inside and the odd sensation choked up his engine with pure, erotic bliss.   
  
Soundwave could feel his overheated frame shaking as the sensations became almost too much. Idly a couple semi-coherent thoughts ran together at a sudden lull in the activity. He'd have to thank this bot once this was over, maybe return the favor. Whoever held him suddenly released a sharp burst of magnetic electricity. Soundwave's cry could have woken Primus himself before the young mech finally off lined.  
  
Not even the twenty-foot fall when the magnet dropped him could wake the Decepticon. 

Megatron’s spike slowly sank into Soundwave’s valve, the folds parting eagerly around the intrusion. Soundwave’s vents hitched, but no movement came from him. His servos clenched next to his helm as Megatron fully sheathed himself.

Megatron felt the frame tremble, taut with suppressed energy. He smirked, leaning down to leave sharp nips along Soundwave’s delicate neck cables.

"You do not overload until I tell you to," commanded Megatron, his servos gripping Soundwave’s hips. The Communications Officer nodded, his frame still trembling.

Chuckling, Megatron pulled back, starting a slow-building pace. The tip of his spike brushed against Soundwave’s node on every thrust. Knowing this, Megatron rolled his hips in slow circles, grinding over the node. He felt the calipers clench over his spike, the quivering walls pulsing with charge.

"Very good, Soundwave." He continued with his movements, his own overload creeping up on his. Taking pity on the smaller mech, he increased his pace, helping both of them push over the edge.

"You may overload now." With that, both of them overloaded at the same time, Soundwave perpetually silent, while Megatron released a low growl. Trans-fluid collected in Soundwave’s valve, swishing over the hypersensitive nodes. Soundwave fought the urge to squirm, the sensation uncomfortable.

“You did very well tonight, Soundwave, not that I expected you to disappoint,” said Megatron, uncharacteristically affectionate with the way he nuzzled Soundwave’s empty mask. “You may move now.”

As if opening a flood gate, Soundwave sprung into motion, uncurling data cables and stretching out his servos. His wrapped his cables around the satisfied Warlord, pulling the silver mech closer, returning the nuzzles. There now Soundwave was his to do whatever, whenever wherever he pleased. The Mech would follow his every commander without question now not even the Autobot’s weapons specialist could interfere with the bond that Megatron had forced with Soundwave.


	23. NEST Classified Operations - Diego Garcia

NEST team had just landed from their China mission at NEST Classified base of Operations, Diego Garcia and Autobots are heading to the hanger when a base officer tells “Autobot Twins, report to Hangar Three.”  
  
Skids says “Badass ice-cream truck coming through. Excuse me! Excuse me! Hello!”  
  
Mudflap said “Hold up, hold up“

There is a green a Chevy Beat, and red a Chevy Trax parked to wait for them.  
  
Skids said “Those are nice. Yeah, baby. It's upgrade time.”  
  
Mudflap said “Yes, sir. Aw yeah! Look here, it's my booty call right here! Time to get my sexy on with the green.”  
  
Skids said “Green? Eh, no, green is mine! I call green!” He beat his brother and push him out of the way.  
  
Mudflap said “Oh, ow!”  
  
Skids said “I got the green.” scanning the green Chevy Beat  
  
Mudflap said “That hurt, man.” Walking up to red Chevy Trax  
  
Skids tell him, “It's supposed to hurt. It's an ass-kicking.”

Meanwhile the human line up on ground close to the exit where the bodies of the fallen soldier are being rolled out. The soldier said “Present arms!” they all stand and salute has a mark of respect for dead.

Galloway and his goon crew come into the base.  
  
Lennox said, “Director Galloway, what an honor. I'd love to show you around, but you gotta be on the classified access list.”  
  
Galloway said “I am now. Presidential order, Major. I got a message for your classified space buddies! You guys made a mess of Shanghai.”  
  
Lennox said “All right, so this is where we communicate with the JCS and this area serves as the Autobots' hangar.”  
  
The soldier said, “Secure link to JCS is up, Major!”  
  
NEST people indistinct chatter of words as Soundwave approaches military communication satellite in space.  
  
The soldier said, “Secure line to Pentagon is now open.”  
  
Lennox greet “General?”  
  
Morshower greet “Will, I saw the Shanghai op.”

Epps said, “We had a rough day out there."

Lennox said, “Yes, sir. We have intel that I believe warrants an immediate debrief. Now with your permission, I can't let you see him, but I would like you to hear from the leader of the Autobots.”  
  
Morshower said, “Proceed.”  
  
Epps said, “You got to wonder if God made us in his image, who made him?”  
  
Optimus Prime said “General, our alliance has countermanded six Decepticon incursions this year, each on a different continent. They're clearly searching around the world for something. But last night's encounter came with a warning.”  
  
Demolishor recording The Fallen shall rise again.  
  
Morshower asked, “The Fallen. Meaning what?”  
  
Optimus Prime said, “Origin unknown. The only recorded history of our race was contained within the All-spark and lost with its destruction.”  
  
Galloway said, “Excuse me! With this so-called All-spark now destroyed, why hasn't the enemy left the planet like you thought they would?”  
  
Lennox said, “Director Galloway, our National Security Advisor. The President just appointed him liaison. Which, to a…”  
  
A clean unhappy Morshower muttered, “Well, I guess I didn't get that memo.”  
  
Galloway said, “Forgive the interruption, General. Excuse me. Coming through. Excuse me. Excuse me, soldier. Um. After all the damage in Shanghai, the President is, um, hard-pressed to say the job's getting done. Now, under the classified Alien-Autobot Cooperation Act, you agreed to share your intel with us, but not your advancements in weaponry.”  
  
Optimus Prime said, “We've witnessed your human capacity for war. It would absolutely bring more harm than good.”  
  
Galloway said, “But who are you to judge what's best for us?”  
  
Lennox said, “With all due respect, we've been fighting side by side in the field for two years.”  
  
Epps said, “We've shed blood, sweat and precious metal together.”  
  
Galloway said, “Soldier, you're paid to shoot, not talk.”  
  
Epps muttered, “Don't tempt me.” McGarrett put a hand on his shoulder come up behind him. give him small smile.  
  
Galloway said, “And the, ah, newest members of your team”  
Optimus Prime said, “Easy.”

Soundwave is now connected to the military communication satellite and can hear every bit of information.  
  
Galloway said, “I understand they arrived here after you sent a message into space, an open invitation to come to Earth, vetted by no one at the White House.”  
  
Seen the look in McGarrett eyes and her hand hover over her stun gun Morshower said, “Let me stop you right there, mister Galloway. It was vetted right here. And in my experience, the judgment of both Major Lennox and his team has always been above reproach.”

McGarrett yell, “Above reproach, that really funny come from you, Galloway, we both know these words do not exist in your vocabulary, don’t we?”  
  
Galloway said, “huh, Well, be that as it may, it is the position of the President that when our national security is at stake... No one is above reproach. Now, what do we know so far? We know that the enemy leader classified NBE one”  
  
Soundwave rumbles listen to it what Galloway is saying, “a.k.a. Megatron is rusting in peace at the bottom of the Laurentian Abyss, surrounded by SOSUS detection nets and a full-time submarine surveillance. We also know that the only remaining piece of your alien All-spark is locked in an electromagnetic vault here on one of the most secure naval bases in the world.”  
  
Soundwave informed the Decepticons on earth information “we have located the shard.”  
  
Galloway said, “And since no one can seem to tell me what the enemy is now after. Well, there's only one clear conclusion! You! The Autobots! They're here to hunt you! What's there to hunt for on Earth besides that? The Fallen shall rise again? It sounds to me like something's coming. So, let me ask if we ultimately conclude that our national security is best served by denying you further asylum on our planet, will you leave? Peacefully?”  
  
Optimus Prime said, “Freedom is your right. If you make that request, we will honor it. But... before your President decides, please ask him this: What if we leave... and you're wrong?”  
  
Lennox said to Optimus, “That's a good question.”

McGarrett shakes her head, tell Galloway that she doesn’t take orders from him and if he doesn't like the way she runs the base he can leave with that she turns her back to the man and walked off. He really pissed off that she never shows him any kind of respect.

Galloway demanded, "you will show me respect that you show everyone on this base, Soldier"

McGarrett said, "1) respect is for those who earned, it not those who demand it, 2) you yet to show any kind of respect towards us on this base and 3) I am not a soldier I am Sailor, do not insult me by call Soldier again" she turns on her heels and walked off leaving a god smacked Galloway standing alone in the hunger.


	24. Soundwave memory

Soundwave remembers the last few days before Megatron had left Cybertron to go after the cube. It was one of Megatron heat cycles. Megatron had found himself inordinately frustrated, suddenly snapping at the jet to leave his sight. Starscream responded with a snipping jab and amazingly enough retreated, probably to gripe about his leader behind closed doors. Megatron let out a heavy sigh as soon as the flyer left, his helm sinking, pinching his Olfactory Sensor ridge and sinking into his throne. The drones, seeing how short tempered their master was at current, wisely relocated, finishing up their data entry and relocating to terminals that were not in close proximity to a very irritable and deadly war frame.

Silence hung in the air, thick and heavy and welcoming. Megatron had almost forgotten the presence of one other, his most loyal and trusted, dedicated of underlings.

Soundwave remained silent, continuing with his work until the others left and only then pausing to turn to his master, catching the telling sigh Megatron loosed and tilting his helm slightly in silent inquiry. After a short silence, the slim mech rose to his pedes, shutting off his console and slowly approaching Megatron, soft click of pedes announcing himself long before Soundwave was at Megatron's side. The mech moved until he stood before his lord, Optics blinking and displaying an image of a question mark. Even in the presence of his lord alone, Soundwave's vow of silence never wavered.

Megatron only grumbled in response. In truth ever since his encounter with Starscream he'd been riled up like nothing else before, self-servicing whenever he had the chance, several times a cycle but even then he could find no relief. It was maddening, frustrating. He'd tried to ignore it but it seemed it was no use. Megatron would simply have to continue dealing with the charge as best he could. Maybe if he could replicate the experience with Starscream... conjure up some memory references and audio files he could achieve some sort of relief. It was not shocking know this fact, not one can give total relief to a Mech like they Autobot partner.

The warbird had been ignoring Soundwave, that was until the silent mech reached out and tentatively touched his Lord's frame, slim digits setting down on a broad shoulder. He was concerned, worried even. What had his lord so irritable? So distracted that not only had he hugely overreacted to Starscream's usual venom, but been performing dismally in battle. The last time Soundwave had seen his lord in battle, Megatron seemed to back down from any close contact with the Prime, back pedaling every chance he got and looking around himself in a wary, almost paranoid manner. Something needed to be done before his Lord fell to the Prime in battle, too distracted to properly defend himself let alone defeat the truck farmer.

Never had Soundwave questioned his vow as deeply as in this moment. He needed to speak with his lord, to discover what problems had led to this strange behavior but he knew not how to voice those thoughts... Soundwave decided to simply give Megatron some more time. Megatron would either spill what thoughts had overrun his mind or remain silent. He had no right to question his lord, nor pry secrets from him. Soundwave bowed his helm respectfully in recognition of this fact, bright glowing question mark dimming as his Optical Ridge cleared.

Megatron tried to simply ignore the telepath kneeling before him. The silence that had just moments ago filled him with relief soon became uneasy, riddled with tension. Eventually, it grew to the point where Megatron found himself unable to endure it, his TIC's questioning drawing the lord into fidgeting in irritation, huffing noisily and finally blurting out an answer.

"It's- it's nothing Soundwave. I have been distracted, careless. The Prime won't know what will hit him next time!" Megatron gave a menacing growl, the sound dying on his lips as he felt the hollow words echoed in his processor. Was that true? Was he ready to go back into battle like this? Megatron wilted, wiping at his faceplates and grumbling. No. No something had to be done. The warlord focused on guarding his thoughts even more closely than usual, blocking the telepath out from sensing all but the most basic emotions from his lord.

Finally, Megatron looked up to his SIC, his loyal, stoic communications officer. It was almost ironic that such a title fell to a mech who never spoke, yet Soundwave was as apt a candidate as there had ever been. Never would he let the Decepticon's secrets fall into Autobot hands. He was unparalleled in his abilities, his dedication to the cause and Megatron. A strange little thought wormed its way into Megatron's processor at that notion. Soundwave would never mock him... never question him as Starscream would. Suddenly the warbird found it impossible to keep his gaze on the blue mech's visor, turning his helm and staring at the floor nearby. He hoped Soundwave hadn't noticed the subtle twitch that ran through his frame, the way his engine rumbled with a slightly lower, louder hum.

Eventually, the warbird was forced to speak again, Soundwave patiently waiting, unmoving. He'd not reacted at all to the warlord's strange behavior, simply kneeling respectfully, awaiting an order. Megatron's thoughts were a jumble of confusion and desire. He couldn't think. He was finding it progressively more difficult to speak as well, stumbling over his words, looking away every time his optics strayed and dwelled on the telepath's frame. Soon his traitorous thoughts had wandered to Soundwave's interface habits, his optics trailing over the mech's frame and lingering on his codpiece. Megatron wondered if the mech even interfaced. He never seemed to leave his console, rarely recharged. The warbird's thought was broken by a heavily modulated voice, a distorted and unrecognizable collection of sound files replayed in order to form a question.

"Does Megatron- wish to- make use- of." The disjointed stream of words was accompanied by a slow and languid motion, Soundwave parting his Tibulen ever so lightly as he knelt, running a servo over his array and tilting his helm in question. He was offering up his frame for his Lord's use. Truly Soundwave's dedication knew no bounds. He would gladly give himself over to his lord and he would even enjoy it. It would be a rare moment of pleasure for the telepath and knowing he was pleasing his master was a truly satisfying thought to him.

Megatron reacted as if slapped, sputtering out uselessly and slamming his servos down on his throne's servos. "What! I…" He had been staring at the telepath's codpiece blatantly, too aroused and distracted to even notice. His mental barriers slipped for a moment and Megatron found himself radiating raw desire, spark a light and field glowing with heat. Now he'd done it. What was he to do now? His equipment heated at the suggestion of interface, cooling fans kicking on embarrassingly easily and betraying the warlord's interest even as he tried dismally to deny it. Soundwave slipped his servo between his own Tibulen, cupping his panel and rubbing gently. Megatron groaned at the sight, feeling his spike twitch in its housing and his valve grow moist with warm lubricants.

Groaning and shockingly thinking over the offer, Megatron eventually decided that things had gone on long enough. His... needs were getting in the way of his ability to crush any helmets, his ability to carry on fighting in the Decepticon name. Still... this was something Megatron had never considered after bonded the other mech so closely to himself but still he respected Soundwave, relied upon his counsel at times. He'd sometimes wondered what it would be like interfacing with the silent mech on long nights when recharge escaped him but he thought on many things on those nights. Never had he thought the telepath would want this? "Soundwave... are you sure?" The warlord clung to his mental barriers, unwilling to let Soundwave see just how badly he wanted this, needed it. It was pitiful.

Soundwave seemed unperturbed by any of Megatron's innermost conflicts. Whether he picked up on any of the warbird's more intimate thoughts or not was betrayed, the telepath simply nodding and rubbing at his panel with a little more pressure, a little more vigor. He was getting himself worked up, ready for the undoubtedly rough pounding he'd be treated to from his lord and master. Soundwave shivered at the thought, all too eager to feel his master's spike plunge inside of him, batter its way into Tibulen and unyielding confines. Soundwave rarely, if ever interfaced and he had no doubts his Lord's spike would be an impressive one. It would be a tight fit. The thought alone brought a pleasant warmth to the telepath's depths, Soundwave quivering in anticipation.

Megatron hummed in acceptance. "Very well then." Perhaps spiking Soundwave would relieve the need burning in his valve as well. Megatron let his panel slide back, proud and swelled member jutting out and standing to attention. He was hard already, eager and desperate for overload.

Soundwave would have keened in desire if he hadn't locked down his vocaliser all those years ago. He stared in wonder instead, suddenly regretting the trademark covered his features, wishing to wrap his lips around that thick, tempting spike. Biolights lit the underside of the impressive shaft, ridged plates overlapping and promising untold pleasure. The warlord's spike already dribbled with hot heat, hard and eager for attention. At a simple beckoning from his lord, Soundwave rose to his pedes, suddenly snatched from the air and hauled into the larger mech's lap.

Megatron bit down on his TIC's neck cables, feeling Soundwave shiver and writhe beneath him, one servo darting out to grab the telepath's panels and rub harshly at them. He traced a claw tip over the silent mech's valve covering, tapping on it lightly. "This. Retract it." Scarcely a second passed as the silent mech did just that, cool air rushing over moist, bright purple folds and making the skinny mech arch. Without waiting, Megatron pressed a claw tip into that tempting heat, wriggling a talon into Soundwave's hot little slit and cooing at the tight, searing wetness. "My, my Soundwave... seems I should have done this vorns ago... you're so wet already."

The telepath in Megatron's servos shook lightly and wriggled, trying to coax his master's thick digits deeper into the heat between his Tibulen. He was granted his wish when twin digits plunged home mere moments later, sinking into the telepath and filling him with a blissful sense of reward and pleasure. He was elated to be able to serve this way, give his master something that, perhaps only he could provide. Even if the war frame interfaced with Starscream, the seeker would never give himself over so completely, so unreservedly as this. Soundwave arched his back and ground into that touch, letting his Lord's desire wash over him in soothing, wonderful reward.

Soundwave wriggled his hips back and forth, valve clenching hard and hot around those thick digits. When Megatron's thumb brushed over his glowing, hard clit-mouse the poor mech wanted to scream. Overload crashed through him from that simple touch, Soundwave hopelessly overcharged, oversensitive and dripping in desire. He bucked and threw his helm back, sinking hips down on those wonderful digits as his valve rippled and flexed around delving claw tips.

Megatron simply cooed appreciatively as the mech in his servos overloaded and fell strutless in his lap. Soundwave was extremely responsive, overloading from the barest contact and the briefest attentions. It prompted the warlord to wonder how many times he could make the silent mech overload for him, a grin forming at the thought as Megatron wrapped his servos around slim hips. He lifted Soundwave easily, the limp mech positioned and slowly drawn down, suddenly thrashing and arching as Megatron's immense chord speared the tight little hole that still quivered and flexed needily. Megatron waited, giving his TIC a moment to adjust before lowering Soundwave further.

The telepath writhed and shook, servos shaking, grasping for anything, something to hold onto. Soundwave reached behind him, frantically throwing his servos around the warlord's neck and hooking his Pedes under Megatron's own. He half held himself up, half rested against the immense mech's frame, trying to keep his body from tensing as he felt that huge member slowly stretch him wider and wider. Soundwave shook his helm back and forth madly, vocaliser pouring forth with hisses and static. Even with his vow, he could not remain silent during this. That huge spike would tear him apart!

Megatron stopped again, Soundwave's field radiating shock for a moment as he realized his Lord held no intentions of injuring him. Soundwave gratefully grasped his master's neck, taking a calming invent and nodding when he wished Megatron to continue. Instantly pleasure riddled pain rocked the telepath's systems as Megatron canted his hips, letting Soundwave's own weight bring him down further and further, his spike sinking in deeper, slow measure by measure. He wished he could see the telepath's valve, stretched and overfull. It would make for a delightful sight. Moving a servo to tease at the communication's officer's glowing node, Megatron finally buried the last fraction of his chord, sighing blissfully even as Soundwave shook and tensed, obviously in some amount of pain.

The silver warbird rocked his hips, gasping at the tight, sensor reeling pleasure as Soundwave's sweet, hot depths clenched around him. It felt inordinately good, so tight he felt he could burst then and there simply from the wonderful pressure. Megatron groaned and started to move, rolling his hips backward and forwards in subtle motions to get Soundwave used to mammoth spike now buried inside him.

The telepath shook and quailed, sensory feedback so intense he felt he could almost offline rocking his systems. He was amazed that his valve hadn't torn, stinging a little bit overwhelmed with searing pleasure the moment Megatron moved. He felt so perfectly full, rich pleasure and reward soaking his systems so wonderfully that Soundwave nearly overloaded again simply from the moan that Megatron let out. It felt divine to please his master like this. Perfect and deeply satisfying. Soundwave bucked his hips a little, encouraging Megatron to move, to take what he wanted from him. The thought sent Soundwave's charge rocketing higher and soon the mech was grinding down on that huge spike all on his own.

Megatron gasped, gripping the servos of his throne tight enough that metal bent and screeched as it was wrenched out of shape. He thrust his hips up at Soundwave's sudden enthusiasm, spearing that wonderfully tight heat and driving deep into the warrior's sweet depths. Soon Megatron was helpless to hold back, grasping the telepath's hips with both servos, shaking as he held Soundwave in place and rocking into that sweet, sopping wet heat. The TIC's valve soaked his Tibulen, arousal dripping from the mech, making his valve squelch with all manner of obscene noises as it was filled, again and again, stretched wide and fragged.

Soundwave trembled under his lord's ministrations, soon slamming his hips down, wordlessly begging for more, faster, harder. Megatron didn't disappoint, taking a hold of his hips and suddenly slamming him down. That huge spike buried itself so deeply, slammed against Soundwave's ceiling node so hard that the telepath felt his valve spasm in delight, clenching and spiraling down, hugging Megatron's length with a tight grip. Delightfully ridged and textured spike slid almost all the way out, Soundwave wavering and nearly falling from his place if not for his Lord's hold. He shook and felt the empty ache, far worse than the burn of being stretched and taken had been. This was unbearable. Desperate, needy, Soundwave wriggled and wrapped his servos tight around his master's neck, shaking and rolling his hips in silent pleading only to have his desires met a moment later as Megatron took hold of him and slammed his hips down onto that agonizingly huge chord.

The telepath could have wept, it felt so good, so perfect. His valve spasmed and clenched, Soundwave's whole frame tensing and shaking lightly as overload crashed through him, Soundwave bearing down on that thick spike desperately, feeling every ridge, every bump on that chord set his valve alight with blissful feedback. Then Megatron began to move.

The warbird effortlessly lifted his TIC, grunting in thinly grasped restraint as he held back, tensed his jaw and fought his desire. He slammed Soundwave down onto his aching chord, again and again, feeling the telepath flex and quiver around him, lubricants gushing from the tight heat and coating both of their frames as Soundwave thrashed and arched in his hold. The communications officer was so tight, so hot it soon became impossible to hold back, Megatron letting slip a primal roar as he thrust his hips up, forcing Soundwave down onto his straining chord and finally spilling his seed deep in that tight, rippling heat. Spark deep moans of pleasure poured from the warlord's lips as he rumbled his completion, canting his hips to feel Soundwave overload around him yet again, hot trans fluids spurting against the telepath's valve walls, blunt spike grinding the fluids into Soundwave's heated depths until Soundwave finally slumped in his servos.

Megatron sat, panting and gasping for cool air, spike buried deeply in his communications officer. He felt a moment of relief before the charge in his valve pushed itself to the forefront of his priority list, demanding attention, demanding satisfaction. Frag it all... clawed servos found their way to the warbird's panel, Megatron gasping and writhing as he pawed at his own searing hot components. A soft click of metal retracting and he'd stuffed his claw tips into that aching, needy slit, lubricants pouring from the sopping wet hole the second his panel drew back. They coated his Tibulen, mingling with Soundwave's own fluids. Megatron ground his talons in as deeply as he could, gasping, optics rolling back as he fagged himself. Soundwave lay limply against his frame, warm, soaked valve still tight around his over the sensitised spike.

It was all Megatron could do to keep from whimpering and mewling like a sparkling as he finally fell to desire, rolling his hips and gasping as Soundwave's hot heat soaked valve massaged his spike, soft and aching, while he wedged twin claw tips into his aching valve, curling, and rubbing, shuddering and throwing his helm back in pleasure. Megatron soon felt his arousal build again, his spike begins to pressurize once more. With Soundwave still offline, the warbird simply maneuver his willing TIC, however, he pleased, shifting himself, shifting Soundwave so that the pair were situated on the floor.

With no one in sight and a warm body to use, Megatron found whatever restraint he once had suddenly vanished. He knelt before Soundwave, languidly rolling his hips into the limp form, trans fluid bubbling from the overstuffed mech's valve as Megatron fagged him. The warbird held himself steady with one servo, the other forcing itself into his neglected valve, twin claw tips stretching the needy little hole, driving in deeper and deeper as Megatron arched and howled in bliss. Soon he'd all but abandoned Soundwave, stiff spike leaking another hot stream of fluids into the limp mech's slit, spare servo rubbing away feverishly at his anterior node. Megatron rubbed and rolled the little bead of pleasure, crying out as he worked another claw tip into his valve and forced his servo in deeply. Megatron overlord hard, valve clamping down as pleasure rippled through the warbird's body. He frantically rubbed and pinched at that wonderfully sensitive little bead, clit-mouse rubbed and teased until it ached as pleasure tore through Megatron's systems, lubricants dripping and pooling in a depraved little puddle beneath him, optic feed cutting out and blaring white static. The warbird's spike leaked a little dribble of hot heat, spilling into Soundwave's fluid soaked valve before Megatron slumped and let himself fall back to the floor, exhausted.

Megatron must have fallen into recharge because he found himself waking not long after, a strange sensation coming from between his legs. "Wha..." Despite his confusion the warbird moaned and rocked his hips, grinding against whatever that wonderful pleasure was. His thoughts were a disjointed scattering of desire and desperation, valve still aching, still begging for more and making Megatron almost want to weep from sheer desire. But then that pressure returned again and all Megatron felt was the urge to bear down, hips moving of their own accord and grinding against the hard thing that teased him. He was scarcely aware he spoke, to dizzied with arousal to notice. "Please..." The sound was small, desperate.

Mercifully the pressure grew, grinding against him, making his valve quiver and heat. It felt wonderful but he felt so empty it ached, the need terrible and unforgiving. "Please... please..." Delirious with pleasure and desire, Megatron cried out when he was finally given relief, that warm, hard thing grinding against him suddenly pressing inside, working its way between slick valve walls and filling the warbird little by little. Megatron felt a relief, a pleasure so intense wash over him that he simply threw his servos over his helm and hid, vocals hitching with all the desire, all the need he'd held inside. Starscream had awakened something in him. Something he'd long ago shut out. Now it threatened to drive him mad.

Bleary optics blinked and tried to focus, Megatron dazedly looking up, staring at the dark shape above him. "Sound...wave...?" The warbird rolled his hips again, arching, flexing, doing whatever he could to get the mech to move. He needed this. Needed it so badly it hurt. "Please..."

The warbird's defense had fallen like a house of cards, disappearing before the Lord's desire. As soon as Soundwave had online he had been buffeted by an overwhelming storm of emotions. The warlord was offline yet his field sang with need and desire. He'd looked down to the warbird's bare and leaking panel, taking it upon himself to tend to his master's needs. Now Soundwave looked down at his lord, thinking no less of him, merely pleased to be able to assist his master.

Soundwave inched forward, sinking a little more of his tapered chord into Megatron's searing heat. The warbird was impossibly tight, clenching so hard around him it almost hurt. Soundwave vented some of the heat from his frame, cooling fans working overtime. He couldn't believe he was doing this but Megatron had begged for relief, not only with his words but with his field, need flaring brightly and desperately and what his lord needed Soundwave would provide. The silent mech rolled his hips forward, watching in fascination as it made his master gasp and tense. He pulled back and repeated the motion, sinking his chord in a little more deeply and Megatron moaned.

"Soundwave..." The warlord still stared up in wonder, finally letting his servos fall from his face, looking into that expressionless visor and shivering when the telepath plunged into him again. "Uhnn! Yes... Aughh... more... more! Harder!" The warbird growled, tired of waiting, tired of restraining himself. He wanted to have the desire gone from his systems, wanted to be flagged until he could scarcely comprehend who he was. Then maybe his damnable frame would normalize.

The ever loyal TIC inwardly laughed. Even laying on his back his Lord was just as demanding. Well, whatever Megatron desired. Soundwave leaned forward, spreading Megatron's Tibulen wide and pumping into him, slamming his spike home again and again and watching Megatron writhe underneath him. His long, ribbed spike slid into those soaking wet depths, partying valve port and slipping inside, again and again, Soundwave tilting his hips and trying to find that sweet spot that would send Megatron to the heights of bliss. Another few thrusts and he'd found it, slamming down hard and making Megatron scream beneath him.

Megatron keened and shook, thrashing one moment and almost bawling the next. He was utterly undone, emotions flaring in his field he scarcely admitted he possessed. Vulnerability and fear, a desire so intense he felt his spark would burst and a desperate, blinding need that made him wish this moment would last forever. "Uhhhn... Soundwave... ye- yesss! Fraaag! Harder! Please! Please!" The warbird thrust his hips up to meet Soundwave's own, howling in ecstasy as overload finally, blissfully rocked his systems, valve clamping down hard around his TIC's chord and rippling, pulsing as his charge crescendo and peaked before wave after wave of perfect pleasure came crashing down on his systems. Soundwave slammed into him again and again, fragging him ruthlessly, perfectly as Megatron moaned like a two credit whore, oral lubricants spilling from his lips and optics fluttering, spark whirling.

Calipers clamped down hard and Megatron thrust his frame against Soundwave's own almost as forcefully as the telepath, keening, and arching, mind lost under the crashing waves of pleasure that seemed to never cease. Soundwave finally forced himself down hard, drawing a broken wail from his Lord as he buried his chord deeply, spike pulsing and stiffening before spurting its release deep inside his master.

Soundwave gasped and struggled for cooling air, toppling over onto his master and counting the seconds before his Lord came to his senses. Would Megatron react violently? The telepath didn't believe so. He'd only given Megatron what he wanted. Still, dread started to gnaw at the telepath, that is until his lord moved beneath him.

"Soundwave... more..."

The silent mech was shocked. Megatron... wanted more? But... they'd been fragging for hours, some of which the telepath was not even online for. Looking to the desperate, addled form before him though, it was quite clear Megatron was far from done. Unfortunately with his spike spent and his own valve far too sore to make use of, that left only one option... one Soundwave was unsure Megatron would approve of.

Tentacled appendages snaked out of the telepath's frame, chittering mechanically as they moved and winding their way towards the desperate mech laying nearby. They coiled their way around the warbird's Tibulen, parting them as Soundwave shuffled close to his master. He stared at the mess of stretched proto mesh and lubricants before him in wonder. This wasn't just any mech's valve he was staring at. It was his Lord's, his Lord's soaked and hot heat stained slit, stretched and fragged... wet... Soundwave felt a pulse of desire that unfortunately his frame was too exhausted to act on so instead he simply knelt down, running his servos over the warbird's Tibulen and squeezing, clenching.

Megatron keened and gasped, arching his hips in need and babbling for Soundwave to get on with it. The telepath smiled under his visor, throwing away caution and sliding his servo towards that juicy looking valve, slipping fingers inside and pumping away.

The warbird shuddered and moaned, thrusting into Soundwave's touch, groaning in pleasure and shouting for more, soon gasping as a tentacle wound its way closer, brushing against his thigh, teasing his valve lips. Megatron groaned and spread his legs in invitation, desperate to have anything filling him. The coiling length nudged at his slit, Soundwave's servo retreating to make way. Tendrils appeared from the tentacle's head, wriggling over Megatron's pouty valve lips and making the mech thrash in desperation. "Soundwave! Fragging do something before I-"

Megatron was cut off, tentacled appendage suddenly slamming in, wriggling its way inside of him and plunging in deeply, grinding against sensitive valve walls and making Megatron cry out in pleasured Shock. His optics cut to static again and the warlord groaned, bucking his hips wildly and thrashing as the tentacle started to move, pulling out and wriggling around the warrior's entrance only to slam back into it again. Megatron arched and staggered a cry, reaching out blindly before falling back to the ground, canting his hips up for more and soon releasing a garbled stream of pleasured cries. The tentacle pounded into him viciously, slamming into his ceiling node hard and making the warbird shout his overload already.

The second he came another tentacle nudged at his array, winding around the other and stretching the warlord's lips wide. Megatron cried out in panicked shock, still spreading his Tibulen as shaking servos reached out. Seconds later they were pinned down, held in place as Soundwave forced the second cable into his lord, stretching that sloppy, leaking slit wide and slamming twin tentacles home with enough pressure to make the warlord keen loudly.

The telepath had been unsure about restraining his lord but Megatron seemed to respond to it. In fact, his field seemed to beg for more bled desire and need for something that he couldn't quite ask for. Finally understanding, the telepath decided to give Megatron precisely what he wanted. Another tentacle coiled out from his frame, snaking towards the once proud warrior now laying soaked and desperate at his pedes. Any further noises from the warlord were muffled as a tentacle wedged itself into his Lord's intake, fucking Megatron's throat as the pair buried in his valve coiled and throbbed, pulsing and sneaking around like a living entity.

Megatron finally broke down completely, optics pooling with tears, need a building to a level he'd never admit to as he writhed and moaned around the cables now stuffing him fully. The warbird sucked and licked at the chord stretching his lips wide whenever it drew out far enough to do so, gasping and groaning as his intake was stretched and used moments later, charge rocketing higher at the abuse. Megatron choked in shock around the chord when a third tentacle began nudging at his valve, rubbing at scorching hot valve lips and finally forcing its way past straining, aching rim. Megatron arched and moaned, shaking as he tried to relax his frame enough to accommodate the massive girth now stretching him, letting his Tibulen splay open obscenely as the third cable wriggled and writhed, finally forcing Megatron that little bit wider and coiling inside of him with the others. The cables wrapped around each other, forming a massive ribbed shaft that slid slowly into Megatron's heat, driving the warbird mad with arousal.

Megatron bucked and screamed as he was filled beyond what he thought he could endure, spike aching and dribbling another trickle of hot heat from its tip, valve overloading yet again and making the warbird groan and sob. He sucked on the cable stuffing his intake full, licking and lapping fondly, keening and wriggling as Soundwave pushed him to his limits. Three thick tentacles all writhed inside him, pressing against every sensor, filling him till he thought his plating would burst. Megatron's charge only rose higher and higher with each overload, another tentacle soon joining the others, this time targeting his spike, however. Those wonderful little tendrils snaked out from the tip, wriggling over his spike's tip in an agonizingly pleasurable wash of feedback. Megatron sobbed and bucked, mind having all but left him now, only blind desire ruling his frame. The thin little wriggling tendrils teased at the slim slit on his spike, nudging at the head and lighting it with sensation, suddenly spiralling down and spearing the mech's chord, stuffing Megatron's spike full, sending a pleasure so intense through the warbird's frame that he felt his Energon would boil in his fuel lines. He writhed and came hard, hidden sensors never before touched now burning with wonderful pleasure, Spike stretched and filled, tentacle stuffing the warbird's intake wriggling further and further inside of him and making the mech sob in a cache. The tentacles filling his valve suddenly began to pick up speed, grinding against his valve walls, slamming into him again and again.

Megatron thought his mind would break, thought it impossible to ever function again after floating to these heights of bliss. He warbled Soundwave's designation around the tentacle fucking his throat, splaying his Tibulen wide and mewling in agonizing bliss when his final overload finally hit him. Megatron came with enough force to blow a circuit, howling as he was ruthlessly fagged, stretched and filled again and again by three coiling, rippling tentacles all slamming into his ceiling node again and again. The warbird's calipers clamped down, squeezing hard and sending a jolt of pleasure through his frame so fierce that he reached the heights of ecstasy, moaning and writhing, bucking against Soundwave, spike stuffed and valve ruined, finally falling offline in a messy heap.

Soundwave wordlessly retracted his tentacles moments later, wriggling them a little to free them from the warbird's twitching, clutching valve. He was left with a fully pressurized chord once more, looking down and taking the length in hand, giving it a hard squeeze. Perhaps his Lord deserved one last overload... The telepath staggered over to his master, kneeling before the mech and slipping his chord into the sloppy, stretched hole that had overloaded countless times already. Soundwave heard a quiet groan from the mess of plating beneath him, rocking his hips and soon drawing a gasp from the Decepticon Lord, indulging in a slow, languid fragging that had both mechs groaning in pleasure. Soon the telepathy reached climax, pumping in and out of his lord lazily, spike dribbling trans fluids as both mechs finally slumped, sated and exhausted. The pair dozed off where they lay, Soundwave eventually waking and attempting to coax Megatron to berth, snatched up and cuddled instead. The telepath's protests were weak at best, Soundwave soon relaxing against his Lord's frame, perfectly content.

Soundwave shake of his memory, he had not wanted to believe that his master had gone to pits. When Soundwave head of his Lord’s death he had left Cybertron with one thought to revenge his fallen leader but the more of human communication he hears the more he learns, he had found a way to bring back the fallen Master back to life.


	25. Who is Boss?

I couldn’t remember how I ended up like this… I was naked, on my knees covered in a thickly white goo that just slid down my skin and made small puddles of white on the floor around me, my hands also tied by thick chains that held me down and made me unable to move. I panted softly, my white bangs covering my eyes before I looked up and my eyes widen. 

Standing there was a man who was smirking down at me. He had jet drown hair and gray blue lecherous eyes. His hair was medium length though it was short somewhat. His smirk widens, exposing his pearly white teeth before he slowly squatted down in front of me and I looked at him with my eyes glaring sharp daggers though that only made him laugh.

His voice was deep with a thick American accent, “Look at you…it is very pleasing to see you like that.”

“I have nothing to do with it” I spat back and his smirk broaden before his hand went across my face and my neck quickly snapped to the left. I felt a stinging feeling shoot through my now burning cheek. I saw slowly turned my head back to face him. I still glared daggers. He was amused by my defiance.

“I don’t think you quite know who you are talking to.” He responded before digging into his coat and revealing a strap-on red gag ball that had the swastika on the front of it.

“I’m talking to a lecherous pervert!” I snarled and that immediately earned me another slap but this time it was much harder and on the exact same cheek where he slapped me before. Tears started to flood my eyes but I held a face of hatred and then immediately he began to strap the gag ball around my mouth. 

“Let’s silence that defiling mouth.” He spoke and I looked at him as he finished buckling the strap up behind my head and I looked at him angrily and I cursed muffled as he then stood to his feet, turning away from me as I struggled against my restraints. He walked towards the desk and he picked something that I couldn’t see quite well off the desk. I frown, staring at him as he looked at me and chuckled under his breath. He then revealed that he was holding a syringe full of some milky white liquid.

My eyes widen and I started to struggle even harder against my restraints but the attempt to struggle was futile and just made me even more tired. I tried to squirm away but that proved useless because he managed to grab my arm and injected me with the liquid. My eyes wide, I watched as the pusher went all the way down.

“This should give you a bit of an idea on what Master will want to see you like.” He said before pulling the needle out of my arm. My heart started to race increasingly fast as if I had run a whole marathon. I looked at him with my eyes which have become dilated as if say ‘what have you done to me?’

“I simply gave you an aphrodisiac.” He responded and my eyes twitched before I felt a heat…a persistent heat that heated my skin and my body inside and out. My cock twitched and I felt the heat just pool in my stomach and stay there, growing immensely.

I lurched over as my pupils shrunk. I trembled as I felt the tunneling heat go straight to my instantly hardening cock. I arched my back and let out a deep and moan in my throat.

“Ya do feeling it don't ya pet?” I shook sporadically as my cock dribbled pre-cum and my heart thrummed hard against my ribs. I couldn’t have been anymore hornier than a bitch in heat. I heard heavy footsteps behind my back and I lifted my head up and I continued to quiver from the pleasure, making soft moaning and groaning. I could see out the corner of my eye that they were doing the salute which was also a greeting. I heard the express the pleasantries as if I wasn’t here, ignoring me at most.

“Master, I have injected him with the aphrodisiac. He should be ready for you now.” He said I heard a thick and a much deeper voice which sent a strange sensation down my spine, “Good. Leave him with me…I shall have something for you later.” He replied and then I heard a brief ‘thank you’ then I saw them doing the salute.

Then I heard footsteps moving away then the door opening and closing shut behind them. Then I heard footsteps moving towards me before I saw a pair of black boots appear in front of my face.

“Look up at me.”

The voice sent strange and yet pleasuring pangs throughout my body as I slowly lifted my head up and I shook even more. He was looking at me with his cold Hazel eyes that sent shivers down my spine. He was wearing a different type of suit that from the other man who was just in here. He wore a hat also.

I mewled muffled as he knelt down and rubbed his gloved fingers through my hair and I started to lean into the touch like a cat being stroked. Yes, yes, yes, touch me, please….I thought in my head frantically as he looked at me with a smirk. “You wished for my touch pet?” I should’ve felt offended by him calling me pet but I really wanted him to just touch me….

The sticky white substance on my skin had slid down my body making me aware of it and it instantly made me moan due to the feeling as I curled up against the feeling and just wanted more of it. “Humph…Let’s see if I chose right” He said before he reached his hand behind my head and undid the buckle of the gag and he pulled it off my mouth though saliva covered the red ball and I watched him turn and place it on the desk behind him.

He turned back around to face me and I panted like a dog, my tongue lolling out and my eyes hooded with pleasure. I watched as he undid his pants and once he reached in and pulled out his monster, My whole life was depending on not choking on it. He forced it into my mouth before I could get a real good look at its details. I nearly choked as he forced it all the way in. He placed his hands on my head and let out a groan as he forced more of it into my mouth. I closed my eyes as tears went down my cheeks. 

My jaws ached and my throat was threatening to gag and choke but I allowed him to force me down even further and he moaned, “Such a good cocksucker…” My eyes lolled in the pleasure of him praising me. That drug had done something to me…I was enjoying his dirty comment…his thick and quite lovely voice – wait was I thinking?! Lovely?! This man is a Rapist! He has raped innocents behind the politician’s back but his cock was oh-so-good.

My cock was twitching and I was moaning muffled in pleasure as my eyes slowly closed, enjoying the taste and the feel of it on my tongue. Then he started to thrust his hips, fucking my face fast and yet I still kept up. I felt every ridge and every inch of it going down my throat. Saliva and drool went down the corners of my mouth, making my chin glisten with drool. 

He kept going even faster and I could feel my throat getting accustomed to his large and greatly huge size. I felt myself getting closer to my own orgasm just like I could feel him getting close to his own orgasm.

He groaned, “Yes…I’ve picked the right one indeed.” Then he forced me all the way down to his pubic hair which I could feel tickling my nose but I inhaled his musky scent that made me moan as he finally let loose his release.

It felt like gallons and gallons of it was going down my throat. Then he pulled me off his cock that was drenched in saliva and he continued to shoot more and more onto my face and it felt so good… His release triggered my own as come shot up from my cock and added on to the come that as already drenching my chin along with my chest.

“…Now let’s see how tight you really are..”

“A-Aghhh!” I cried, my hands gripping at the edges of the polished maple desk and then I felt his hand grab at my hair and instantly he pulled my head back and then I felt him next to my ear.

“Scream my name...Scream it loud, whore.” He whispered and I struggled, trying not to cry as his thrusts got even faster and I felt his gooey remnants moving within my stomach.

“I c…can, aaaaagh!”I screamed loudly as he drove in further and pounded my ass at unbelievable speeds.

“Scream it” His voice boomed, his grip on my hair tightening painfully and he yanked my head back even further to the point I could feel my hands raising off the edge of the desk.

A whimper escaped my lips, “I…ooh fuck…”I groaned as he slowed his thrusts down and I clenched down on him, feeling every ridge and every vein of his cock within my barrier. He groaned, feeling me clench all around him. 

“You dare defy me?” He said with anger in his tone and he pulled my hair, even more, causing me to moan in pain. The way his voice commanded me like it did when making his speeches and wooing the citizens somewhat made my heart fluttered but I didn’t want to do as he said.

My cock was tied up by a small but thick black roping, restraining my load which I haven’t released yet, making my body ache and making my mind scream for release.

“I w… won… AAAA Aaah!” His hand that was once on my hip, grabbed my aching and swollen cock which was leaking like a faucet.

He gripped it tightly in his fist and my eyes rolled to the back of my head. “I’ll kill you while your still on my cock then have you burned alive like you should be before…” His voice was cold and threatening but I simply did not want to say his name.

“Ple… Please don’t…”I whimpered out, his grip on my hair making me moan in pain as I closed my eyes to blink away the tears. 

“Say my name!” He barked

I cried softly, “I can’t…”I whimpered out.

He shoved himself even further in and I cried louder, “I won’t!”

“Maybe this will make you scream my name.” Then I felt something cold against my back and whimpered. It felt like that of the barrel of a gun. 

“Please...Aaaah!” I screamed louder as his cock was battering my raw prostate to near oblivion and my eyes were rolling backward.

“Scream my name.” He said once again into my ear as I felt that cold foreign object moves up to my neck and I felt goose bumps go down my skin and then I whispered my possibly finally words to him.

“K… Kiss me,” I mutter and I felt his thrusts slow down and the cold object slowly moved away from me.

“What did you say Solider?” He spat, intrigue and anger in his tone as his grip on my hair tightened a bit more.

“I...-ugh…said…kiss me…”I muttered, feeling tears go down my drying cheeks.

He grunted before he bent my neck back some more and I gasped as my mouth opened and his mouth closed over mine. His must ache tickled my nose and I blushed hard. I didn’t dare look into his Hazel eyes.

He pulled away and he glanced at me before he started his thrusts back up and I let out a cry when he started to batter at my prostate, nearly shattering me.

The desk was starting to rock with the pure power of his thrusting, knocking the breath out of me each time and he continued to pull my hair then I felt his now free hand grab at my aching and twitching cock and I let out a squeal as he squeezed it tightly in his hand and started tugging it.

“I should have you castrated…”He mumbled before tugging on it harshly causing me to scream out in agony, my balls aching due to my denial of orgasm.

“Please …s…slow down!” I cried in agony as he thrust even quicker. He pulled my hair back even more and I groaned.

“Say it.” He muttered into my ear

I bit my lip, “I j-…” My words were cut as he shoved himself deep into me and I gasped when I felt a gushing and sticky fluid fills my stomach. It was too much already in my stomach for me to handle anymore.

I felt something coming up my throat, something undulating, making me feel like I was about to throw up and out of my mouth came, I coughed violently as I struggled to breathe and he chuckled as I gasped and more came up, dripping from my chin and covering my whole mouth up with its sticky white substance that keeps throwing up.

My throat now rattling from the stickiness that now lied against my throat’s walls. He pulled out too quickly, too fast for me to react and he immediately let go of my hair, causing me to rely on my forearms to gain support, making me use the desk as support again.

“Move to the chair.” He commanded and I whimpered and slowly rose up, my prostate feeling raw and tender and my cock hard and swollen with my balls aching tremendously. His hand came down on my ass and I let out a scream and I shivered, precum dribbling from my bonded cock and causes me to clench my tender barrier.

“Speed up!” He shouted and I moved a little faster towards the chair and he walked over and took his seat in his comfortable sitting chair and his cock was still hard.

He smirked at me and I whimpered and I made way onto his lap and instantly he lined his cock up with my come-dripping entrance and my eyes widen as he slipped back in with ease, my body screaming and he placed his hands under my buttocks, forcing me to go up and down on his cock while I cried and whined.

“Look at you…you’ve spat up my gift to freedom and you won’t scream my name…How shameful…You stupid Solider…always ungrateful” He spatted out and my eyes rolled as he started to hit my spot again, pounding it into oblivion.

My orgasm was started to build up to a pain-setting crescendo as his thrusts got faster and my body got pushed over the edge. Finally, my body couldn’t take this torture any longer.

“PLEASE! PLEASE LET ME COME Director PLEASE!!” I busted into tears, my cock straining against the tight black rope around it and I could feel him smirking.

“Scream my name and I let you come.” He leered, his tone mocking as he slowly reached one his hands up to my cock that was threatening to burst any second now if I didn’t come. I felt my heart sink as my head hung low and tears fell onto his brown pants.

“G….” I muttered and he came up to my ear, his other hand coming up to my chest, twisting my right nipple to no avail and I arched my back in pleasure and winced as my balls ached.

“Say it…” He muttered, slowly thrusting up into me and nudging his cock against my spot and my dick twitched, pre-come been milked out of the tip like a leaky faucet.

He grabbed my dick in a painful manner that then shot his name out of my mouth as I screamed, my dick convulsing violently.

“GALLOWAY!!!”I screamed as I cried loudly in pain and he smirked as he undid the rope around my cock and tugged my cock just once…

“Aaaaah! Oh, Herr Galloway! Aaah” I screamed boldly as I released extremely hard to the point I saw a piercing white and could hear my ear-drums thundering as come fired high out of my cock, my balls clenching as they released more and more of my sloppy white mess. I covered my chest in white before some landed onto my face then some leaked down onto his hand and more and more fired off out of my dick. My face was a bright red due to my excessive panting. I never orgasmed that hard before…

I panted heavily and I looked at the Director’s face and he smirked as he thrusts started to increase and I kissed his cheek. He looked at my hazy over glazed face before his lips came to mine and instantly I moaned into his mouth. He groaned into my mouth as he released hard within me once again. I moaned as I pulled away from his lips and a saliva trail was connected from my lips to his. 

“Herr…*hiccup*…Galloway….”I murmured out as he pulled out of me and come dribbled out of my hole and then he wrapped his arm around my slightly distended belly. I laid against his brown jacket, feeling warmth emit from it and I glanced blearily at his left arm and I noticed the red band and swastika on his arm but I couldn’t bring myself to care. His other arm came up to my hips and he brought me closer to his chest and he whispered into my ear before soothing me into a peaceful sleep by stroking my hair, “My Major” I felt at peace in his arms strangely when I should be afraid of this man. I closed my eyes and I fell into a restful sleep.

Next morning, I was hurt all over my ass burn like it’s been fucked by truck. I could not move my mussels. My body didn’t want to co-operate with me, I have never been so humiliated yell for help when housekeeping came known. My hands with still bonded and think black rope that had been around my groin now lay on the floor. I was sitting on chair cover in cum and my own vomit, with no memory of who had done this to me. I had just become someone victim and I wasn’t the first what scared me was that the sinking feeling that my attacker was not done with yet.


	26. Daring move

Burke stood on the bridge of the Autobot hunger, three times Galloway had to try to get his attention, he knew that look in the man eyes the look of hunger. Theo Galloway hunched in a corner like some kind of beast of prey, watching him. He ignored Galloway. Theo Galloway hated to be ignored. Burke smiled. He liked irritating Galloway, he was no different than any other person on base, they lived to irritate the man. Burke caught himself smiling and promptly fixed his expression to his usual stern front.

Burke knew that Galloway was trying to rile him. He’d told Galloway time and time again not to stare at him like that. The crew might start gossiping. He didn’t tell the security advisor that part. Galloway couldn’t care less about what the crew thought and would probably delight in the idea of scandalizing Burke.

His shift ended and he briefed the attending bridge With Major and the Commander before heading to his quarters for the evening. He noticed that Galloway had already left.

As he walked to his room, he tried not to look overly anxious, glancing frequently behind him and down corridors. His heart rate increased and he felt his face flush. He had been trained to withstand torture and mental attacks but he still had trouble controlling his physiology. He knew that Galloway could feel those changes in him and he knew that it excited the security advisor.

He turned down the final corridor before reaching his room. There were no other crew or personnel down it. Burke wouldn’t have been surprised if security advisor had Mind Tricked everyone into diverting their paths to avoid this corridor. As he reached his door he saw a black flash out of the corner of his eye. Even in his heightened state of alertness, he wasn’t fast enough to turn to face his assailant before being slammed face first into the door.

Galloway crushed against him, his breathing an unnatural static behind his mask. “Open the door, Burke, unless you want one of your crew to see you like this.”

Burke knew perfectly well that the security advisor could open the door if he wanted to. Galloway liked to play with his victims, though.

“Have it your way, then, I certainly won’t mind fucking you right here,” Galloway hissed, shoving his hand down the front of Burke’s pants.

Fucking Galloway, giving him these choices that were not really choices. He slapped the panel and the door slid open. Galloway pushed him into the room, throwing him to the floor and landing on top of him. Galloway rolled his groin against his lower back and Burke could feel that Galloway was already hard.

Burke felt a niche in the back of his neck and the last thing hears is door slamming closed. when Burke come around he still on the floor and man in a mask standing over him. Galloway pulled off his mask, tossing it to the side. Burke twisted, reaching back, clawing at Galloway, managing to grab his cloak.

“I have something special for you,” Galloway said, pulling a black rope from his robes. He grabbed Burke’s arm and wrapped the rope around it. Galloway lifted up slightly on his knees and allowed the Marine to twist completely around. Burke swung his free arm at Galloway’s face, but Galloway seized his fist before it contacted. He tied Burke’s wrists together and stood up, dragging the Marine to the bed. He lifted Burke’s arms over his head and tied the rope to the top of the near ceiling high, pillar-like bedpost, forcing Burke almost onto his tiptoes. the Marine kicked at him but Galloway stepped out of the way.

The Marine writhed and pulled against his bonds. The soft rope felt so nice around his wrists. No, he mustn’t let Galloway know. If the security advisor sensed his enjoyment, he would condemn him as unnatural and perverted and would refuse to touch him.

He caged his pleasure within layers of hate and rage. Having been trained to resist various methods of torture, including those utilized by Force-users—particularly the notorious Mind Probe—Burke was able to construct a mental barrier before Galloway noticed. Rage made the perfect shield. Galloway loved rage, reveled in it, devoured it. Burke could hide any emotional reaction inside rage and Galloway would be blind to it.

Security advisor grabbed the back of Burke’s jacket collar, jerking it so that it ripped neatly down the back. Burke swung his leg around to kick him, but Galloway casually stepped back. Galloway waited for Burke to stop kicking, swept close, and ripped his shirt in the same way. He clutched him around the waist, breathing into the back of his neck.

the security advisor nuzzled the Marine’s neck. “Mmmm, I love the way you smell after work, your cologne has worn off and your carnal sweat seeps through. You’re such an animal. I know how much you hate being an animal. I know how you try to hide it.”

Burke resisted the urge to push back against Galloway, to rub his ass against Galloway’s groin.

“You’re the animal! You’re a disgusting excuse for a human being!” Burke shouted, filling his voice with loathing.

“What have I told you about insulting me?” Galloway said, sliding his gloved hands into Hux’s trousers, his fingers clawing into Hux’s lower belly and inner thighs. Burke twitched excitedly, the leather of the gloves smooth and warm on his flushed skin. He almost melted--oh how he loved leather. Galloway moved his hands in. Closer. Burke’s belly clenched, his arms pulling tight on the rope. Burke anticipated the clawing of Galloway’s fingernails into his swelling erection. But, instead, Galloway released him. Burke sagged, sighing, his arm muscles already aching.

the Marine struggled as security advisor stripped him, tugging his trousers down, pulling off his boots, and slipping off the trousers off over his feet. The entire bed shook as Burke yanked and twisted against the rope. He kicked Galloway in the face with his bare foot.

Galloway stepped back, licking his swollen lip, and said, “You want to get violent, do you? Then you will like the present I got for you.”

Burke heard the sound of a drawer opening. He looked over his shoulder to see Galloway holding a shiny leather whip. Damn. Galloway had discovered his weakness for leather in his submissive file.

“Who is the animal?” Galloway said, gliding the whip up and down Burke’s back. “The one that is kicking and screaming wildly, needing to be tamed? Or the one that is in perfect control? ”

Burke nearly groaned, Galloway, don’t make me wait any longer! He roared and kicked at Galloway again, but Galloway easily dodged him.

“That’s what I thought,” Galloway said and swung the whip with a grunt. Burke heard the sharp slap as it struck his back a millisecond before he felt it: An immediate, piercing sting followed by a hot surge as blood rushed to the surface, burning as blood oozed from the slash.

Galloway struck him across the ass. Burke gritted his teeth, choking back a scream. Galloway wanted to hear him scream, but he would hold back as long as he could. He would make the security advisor, work for it.

“I feel your anger, hot and focused. I know how much you despise your emotions controlling you, how you put on that grim and formal act. But you want nothing more than to release your passions,” Galloway said.

the security advisor struck him again. the Marine felt a wave of euphoria ripple through him, catching it just in time to prevent Galloway from sensing it. He expertly caged it within the barrier of projected hate and rage, which he had practiced hardening. security advisor would eventually break through it, but it took him longer each time.

Galloway didn’t let up his assault, growing more furious, at the Marine’s tenacious refusal to break. the Marine focused on his breathing, on coiling his pleasure tightly inside him. Tighter and tighter, warming in his chest. His heart pounded painfully in his ears. He heard Galloway panting in between the relentless thwack of leather on skin. His erection throbbed against his belly, and he pushed against the bedpost to try to tame it.

Burke, too close to breaking the barrier, squeezed his eyes shut, and pulled his consciousness up out of the top his head, his torture training kicking in. But Galloway sensed him.

“Embrace your pain, Marine, don’t fight it. That’s what separates us from animals, we harvest strength from pain,” Galloway said and jerked him back down with what felt like a barbed hook through his brain. Burke gasped, crashing back into his body. Shit! He knew better than to open his mouth. He clenched his teeth, but a guttural moan escaped.

“That’s it, Marine, your anger, your pain, it’s part of you.” Burke could hear Galloway’s elation at having gotten the upper hand.

security advisor struck with as much force as he could. The whip bit into his flesh, and he couldn’t hold it in as a breathy wail ripped from his lungs.

Galloway instantly seized him from behind, rubbing his rough robes against his bleeding wounds, grinding him into the bedpost.

“You smell divine, Marine. Hate, anger, and pain and blood,” Galloway snarled into the back of Burke’s neck, then noisily licked his wounds. Burke shivered. He may have cried out, but he still spent his pleasure in the folds of false hatred.

Work for it! You contemptible, vile beast! Work for it! the marine kept in mind as he was been worked over by the security advisor.

Galloway Force-pulled a bottle of lubricating oil from the open drawer and slathered the handle of the whip, which had a rounded metal ball at the end. He teased the whip-handle between Burke’s legs, slapping his thighs so that Burke would spread his legs. It wasn’t so easy, as he was almost on his tiptoes as it was.

Security advisor pulled one of his gloves off with his teeth then gouged his fingernails into the Marine’s tender inner thigh. Burke reflexively jerked his leg up and Galloway caught him under the thigh. Holding Burke's leg up, security advisor poked a finger into his ass and wiggled it just to make him fidget.

He removed his finger and nudged in the cold metal tip of whip handle. Then back out. Then in again. He prodded in deeper each time. Burke caught a gasp in his throat. Galloway held his thigh in a bruising grip, lifting his foot off the floor and Burke could only kick back weakly with the other leg, although that was putting too much strain on his arms to keep up for very long.

Security advisor stepped back, leaving the whip inserted while he disrobed. Burke twitched, the tail of the whip brushing his leg. Galloway never ceased in finding ways to humiliate the man he played with, with or without their consent.

Once undressed, Galloway grappled him again. This time, instead of rough robes, warm skin rubbed his back. Galloway could often make himself appear completely inhuman but, when stripped naked, he was as soft and vulnerable as anyone. Butke almost let his facade slip at that thought. He tensed, shooting hate and anger out like sprung quills. Burke felt every slash pulsating as Galloway undulated against him, enraptured by Burke’s radiating rage.

Galloway pulled the whip handle out and, lifting Burke by both thighs, allowed gravity to force the Marine onto him. Burke let out a groan. As Galloway lifted him and lowered him, Burke’s ecstasy surged and swelled inside him. But, he couldn’t let it out. He couldn’t let security advisor know how much he wanted him, how much he needed him right that moment. Galloway fed off of hate and anger and loathing and pain just have much has Burke.

Burke felt his barricade of hate cracking. He knew that Galloway felt it too. security advisor lifted the Marine, turned him so that they were facing, and lowered him back down. Galloway gripped Burke behind his knees, bending his legs up, pressing the marine against the bedpost. Burke winced as the post chafed his matted back.

The sparks of pain shooting from his back and Galloway’s cruelly sensuous motion made it hard to keep his rising exhilaration contained. Having to look Galloway in eye made him falter even more. Burke diverted his gaze up toward his hands. It didn’t help.

“Look at me, Marine,” Galloway commanded.

“No,” Burke grunt.

Galloway let go of Burke’s right leg and grabbed Burke by the back of the neck to force his head down to look at him. Instead of letting his leg dangle in a painfully stretched position, Burke hooked his leg around Galloway’s back. Galloway Smiled. Shit. Galloway had him now. He repeated over in his head, I'll kill you, I'll kill you, I'll kill you, I'll kill you, what came out of his mouth was, “I hate you I hate you I hate you, I hate you!”Burke found himself lurching his hips forward, matching Galloway’s rhythm. He pulled against the rope to get even more leverage.

“No, don’t you dare!” Galloway groaned and panted, putting his forehead against Burke’s neck. Burke was too distracted by keeping his cumulating passion from breaking free to think to bite him. Galloway let go of his leg and Burke wrapped it around Galloway’s waist. Galloway started to stroke him with his gloved hand. And that was it. It was all over, Galloway had beaten him. NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!

“YES! YES! YES!” Galloway yelled

Burke’s rapture erupted through his hate barricade with the power of a thousand pulse cannons. His entire body clenched as Galloway came inside him. He throbbed in Galloway’s hand, coming only a few seconds later.

They both panted for a moment, savoring the small, blissful after-shivers before Ren lifted his head and said, “You can let go of me, now.”

Burke, not realizing he still had his legs clamped around Galloway, lowered them. The rope around his wrists slipped free as Galloway guided him down to the bed, using the Force to lower him as lightly as a feather.

“Oh, My Dear Marine, you were incredible,” Galloway muttered, curling next to Burke, snuggling into his neck.

“Thank you.” Burke ran his fingers through Galloway’s hair and pulled him in for a kiss,

“Do you like your gift?” Galloway Force-pulled the whip to his hand and brushed it lightly over Burke's chest. “It's made of real Sulist leather. I picked it up when I was in Asia. The second I saw it, I knew I had to get it for you.”

“It’s beautiful,” Burke said. think I am going kill you security advice. it was like he sucked in his body and that Galloway was controlling his mind forced him to say things and do things, Burke did not know how but he knew the man was still in control of him somehow.

Galloway leaned back, putting the whip on the bedside stand, and took a jar out of the drawer.

“Roll over my pet,” Galloway said, and Burke rolled onto his stomach. Resting his head on his crossed arms, somewhat irked that Galloway had ripped his jacket, he noticed that the silk ropes hadn’t left any lingering marks. Galloway dipped his fingers into the jar and dabbed it on Burke’s lacerations.

“Did you really think I would hate you for loving it?” Galloway asked.

“Yes, because you would have,” Burke said, flinching as the cool cream touched his wounds.

“Do you always have to be so antagonistic towards me?"

"You wouldn't want it any other way," Burke said.

Galloway sighed as he continued to rub the soothing ointment onto Hux's back, "You military men so difficult, sometimes. I don't know why I put up with you lot.”

“It’s your own fault, you pursued us,” Burke said.

“Only because you all kept baiting me.”

“Well, I did warn you that you would regret it,” Burke laughed.

“I don’t,” Galloway said, kissing the back of his neck.

Burke looked up at him, tired and smugly gratified, and muttered, “I don’t, either.” what hell where did come from. He didn't want this with this man but it been years, he was over due to submissions with someone, anyone. yeah, that what it was about not anything else.


	27. MAting Season

The loud alarm going off on base at the unholy hour three in the morning. An announcement telling the people that this is not a drill was being bellowed over the speaker. Just when Commander and Major had talked out of their quarters they were meet by a base security officer who informed them that intel from Pegues base informed them that there was a stowaway an Ori and own it was loose on the base.

McGarrett groaned, that all she needs one of the most sexually active creatures running loose on her base and so close to their mating season. She issued orders, “take all the base Omega into Autobot hunger, lock it down no exceptions, all Omegas must be in that hunger that includes you, Lennox, then I want every nook and cranny of base reached. Find that Ori and Killed it, it is the start of their mating season, I am not going to take chance with Omega lives”

While all the base personnel was cramped into Autobot hunger McGarrett and other of her kind were suiting up in Amazonia battle suits has it provide protection from an Ori bite.

Keok, Lennox, Burke, Moor, Garrett, and Ford a medical officer waited in the Autobot hanger when Prime had asked: “was going on?”

Keok said “Ori was loss on base and it is their mating season so McGarrett had ordered all Omegas to be locked down here”

Bee has asked, “what is an Ori?” 

Ori is not creatures to be taken lightly. You don't need some stranger to tell you that, I'm sure. They mate human’s Omegas, and if a human being were to mated by Ori they would be enslaved to the need. They too were said to become a sexual slave for the high priest. Some become possessed by their spirits, and those left over are the victims.

Being the superior species, equally as intelligent as humans but far stronger with unbelievable powers, Ori has surpassed humans as the dominant race in two galaxies. They can and will eat and mate whatever or whoever they want to.

They don't need jobs. In a strange way, Ori is far more peaceful than humans. They do not feel the need to get above one another. Jealousy among them is nearly unheard of, and they quite famously hunt in packs. The closest they'd ever need would be, understandably, human breeding Omegas.

Ori think that humans are mere 'flesh sacks', good for two things. entertainment, and mating. Yes, though female Ori is very strong, and tend to live far longer than males, they lack functional genitalia. Males can both produce and fertilize eggs and despite their animal features, Ori strangely seem to be close to humans.

but due to the females being very busy, they have nobody to incubate the eggs. Males mass-produce eggs almost every other month and are shockingly virile. However, humans were the only beings large and cooperative enough to incubate and "hatch" their kin. Male and female Omegas are all potential candidates. After all, the only thing they need to do is keep the eggs warm, and thus the idea of humans and Ori being compatible in sex no longer matters.

The egg, usually a large casing holding a clutch of smaller eggs within, is inserted in either the vagina or anus. They can normally carry the eggs of multiple Ori at once, the highest number being six. Due to the bodily similarities between Ori and humans, Ori will also have sex for pleasure. In place of a vagina, female Ori has an incredibly wide anus, as well as a clitoris.

The Ori clitoris plays a role similar to that of a miniature penis. It cannot lay eggs or produce sperm but has been found to be very pleasurable. Due to the violent nature of Ori, they prefer to perform intercourse with a terrified human, which is why the females evolved lacking a vagina.

Many of the 'brood-sacks' as they're called are eaten promptly after birthing, whilst others are graciously allowed to live. The particularly unlucky ones are kept by that Ori until their death date, performing the same job of incubation and satisfaction for the rest of their natural lives.

That is the reality of the world in Pegasus galaxy plant ‘PZ2 D54G 93’at an unknown time the human race is ruled by something even greater by the Ori.

It was said that the way to avoid a prowling Ori was not to run. If you run, why, they'd just see you as entertaining and give chase. Instead, the way, from Omega Tigon’s experience, was for one to fill their body with languor. Look indifferent, unfeeling, and drag yourself to the nearest building, as though you hadn't even noticed them and not wear eye catching outfits.

Male and Female Omega were around up and taken by the Ori a week before the mating season started. There were not many places where human could hide in the camps there are been held in but it didn’t stop the humans from trying.

Prime asked, “has anyone lived to tell the story of what happens to them?”

They all turned to Ford a medical officer who had just return to earth due to what he had gone through in Pegues. The younger Omega recalled his encounter with Ori who had picked him to mate with.

The courting games had grown increasingly bolder over the last moon, and now, when the trees were nearly in full leaf, the breeding Ori’s were in hate. The herd was busy pairing off with Human’s Omega, and in some cases fighting for the attentions of an Omega. Ford had always been an outlier of the herd Omega and had never truly felt a kinship with any of the other Ori, male or female.

He had never felt the desire to bother with mating season. There was no one here he wanted to mate, and so he had been content to keep to himself and let the rest of the herd do what they wanted to come spring. He hid from the rest of the herd because other males were likely to take so much as a glance as a challenge, and Ford only wanted to be left alone.

Ford had a place by the stream that he liked, a place surrounded by undergrowth where he sometimes slept, even though most of the herd slept together. It was peaceful there, by the quiet babbling of the water.

It was less peaceful now because even though he was alone, Ford was not immune to the needs of the season itself. His body was tense and his cock was erected even though he didn’t care to search for a mate. Ford sat on the bank of the stream and furiously rubbed his own little cock in mimicry of what it would be like to take a mate. He panted as his movements grew quicker, and then gasped as his release came. His body momentarily sated, Ford settled down on his stomach, crossing his arms as he leaned over the water. If he was lucky he would be able to pluck a fish or two right out of the stream.

Ford watched the flow of the water and the movements of the few fish leisurely, knowing he had all the time in the world. He was in no particular hurry and settled into his fishing routine with ease. He was still as a stone while he watched the fish, the slight twitch of his tail the only movement about him. Something he had got from his father an Ori wolf. The only thing that would give his bloodline away but other than the tail he was all human has one could get.

The first awareness Ford had that he was not alone was the hands gripping his hips and pulling him backward. Ford cried out and tried to get his legs under him, but the hands moved quickly, pulling his hips up and opening his legs. The body of another Ori quickly pushed into the open space, and Ford felt an erect cock brush his tail.

Ford redoubled his efforts to get away in panic, as the other’s intentions for him were clear. But the male above him was bigger and stronger by far, and he held Ford in place with ease. One of the hands gripped his hip tighter, while the other quickly lifted Ford’s tail and exposed the twitching hole beneath it. The next moment, the other Ori’s cock was pressing against him with purpose, already slick with fluid. The pressure increased, and Ford’s hole was forced open.

Ford bleated in distress as he was penetrated. The pain of being breached seemed to go on and on; he thought the burning slide of it would never end. Once the other Ori was fully seated and secure in his position, his hands moved from Ford’s hips to his shoulders, keeping him pressed down in the mating pose. Ford clutched at the grass in desperation. It hadn’t happened before in his herd, but Ford had heard tell of it from others: when frustrated males couldn’t gain the attention of a female, they sometimes relieved the mating urge in other ways, whether the body they found was receptive or not.

Ford was spread and mounted, held in place for the pleasure of another, pinned to the ground and pinned by a cock. He felt like he’d been split in two. Ford couldn’t imagine how something so big had ever fit inside him, and he desperately wanted it gone. He felt his tail twitching and realized it hadn’t stopped twitching since he’d been impaled like it was desperately trying to adjust to the invasion.

The other Ori was pressed against him fully, his fur warm against Ford’s backside, his long cock sheathed to the hilt in Ford. His body conquered, Ford finally turned his head to the side and looked over his shoulder, figuring he might as well see who had been unlucky enough in the mating game that they had made an unwilling substitute out of him.

He was surprised. “Wright.”

“Hello, Ford.”

It was the first time they had ever spoken. Wright was a newcomer, only having joined the herd a moon ago. Ford had kept his distance, as he kept his distance from most of the herd. But Wright was large and mature, and none of the other males would have posed a challenge for him when vying for a female.

Wright moved within him slightly, and Ford whimpered at the sting of it.

“Why are you doing this?” Ford asked. “You could have had your pick of the females.”

“I am not interested in the females,” he said with a smile. “You’ve captured my interest entirely.”

Wright began to slowly pull out, and Ford pressed his forehead to the grass again.

“I’m not interested in you,” Ford ground out.

Wright thrust back into him. “You will be.”

Ford couldn’t help the pained noises he made as Wright truly started to mate with him. Wright’s girth stretched him to his limit, and in motion, it was only worse. He had an all new awareness of his most intimate place, and he was far from pleased with it. Wright’s length touched him deeper than Ford had known he could be touched, and his hole grew sorer with every thrust. It was all too big too fast too much.

Wright had worked up to a steady, swift rhythm now, pounding into Ford’s mistreated hole with abandon, his breaths coming in harsh pants of pleasure and exertion. Ford wished he could simply close his hole, shut it tight and keep Wright out, but Wright’s cock was determined. When Ford clenched, it simply pushed harder, all the more eager to get back inside its new home.

Wright chuckled behind him after one such futile struggle, and Ford ceased such movements, as the other Ori only seemed to enjoy them. The pain of mating persisted as Wright’s cock sought Ford’s depths for its own pleasure, but Ford’s only reaction to the ache was that his tail remained standing straight up in alarm. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t seem to relax his rear end entirely, as his every nerve seemed focused on intrusion going on beneath his tail.

Ford was still acutely in distress, able to do nothing but take whatever Wright gave. Pained gasps escaped his lips as the mating continued to happen in him. When Ford finally shifted his hips to try to relieve some of the never ending pressure from the movement of Wright’s thick cock, Wright growled and thrust faster. His movements became erratic, and his hands returned to Ford’s hips as he shoved into Ford harder than ever before. Ford cried out at the treatment, even as he knew it signals they were nearing an end.

Then Wright groaned, his fingers finding Ford’s tail and pushing it all the way back. The next moment, Ford felt a different sort of movement from the member inside him. It seemed to move by itself in a spasm, and then there was a burst of hot wetness deep within him, and then another. Wright moaned in his release, and a final spurt into Ford’s depths followed. Wright’s cock softened, but he kept thrusting it, and Ford felt the wetness inside him begin to leak out his hole.

It was over.

Wright was still holding Ford’s tail away so he himself could see the evidence of their mating. “Beautiful,” he breathed, running a finger around the wet place where their bodies joined. After a moment, his other hand brushed Ford’s cock, which was entirely soft.

He made a disappointed noise, but then said, “The first time is always painful. It is to be expected.”

Ford almost didn’t respond, but something in Wright’s tone caught him. He glanced behind him as he tensed anew and asked, “The first time?”

“Yes,” Wright said, still enjoying the way his seed looked coming out of Ford. He finally pulled his cock out, and his hands petted Ford’s flanks.

“There will be many more arounds, I’ve chosen you to mate with this season.”

“I don’t want to mate with you,” Ford growled.

Wright hummed. “Then it will be a most interesting season.”

Ford bolted. He pushed his arms up straight, got his legs under him, and shoved off with his feet, launching himself over the stream in one smooth jump.

When he hit the other bank, he immediately started running, his stride hitting a gallop as soon as he was able. He expected pursuit, but when he risked a glance over his shoulder, all he saw was Wright sitting on the bank, laughing.

Wright sat on the stream’s bank and watched Ford go, satisfied by the afternoon’s events. He had Ford’s scent now and would be able to find him no matter where he went.

Wright licked his lips. He had more than Ford’s scent—he’d had Ford. Mounting Ford had been just as enjoyable as he had anticipated, in some ways even more so. The first push of his cock into Ford’s hot little hole had been pure bliss. Ford had never been mated before, and his hole had been so snug that Wright had had to fight to get into it. It was a challenge he had happily undertaken and will do so again and again during the mating season, it was at end of that season when his team had found him passed out bleeding covered in Wright’s seed.

it had taken almost full year, to recover from what he had gone through with Ori, but it had been able to overcome the pain with a lot of help from his friends and daily talks with Doc over the course of the year.


	28. Omega's Heat

Galloway had hacked in to medical database and got his hands on the Omega’s heat cycle information. There was anything the Beta like better than an Alpha bitch in heat especially military bitch in heat, these bitch in heat gave up good fight, like Lennox had done in that hell hole just outside town few months ago.

This time the unlucky victim was the collared married Army Sargent Sean Garrett. He had got few thing that he would need to successfully fuck the married man during his heat cycle from area 51. A lascivious smirk spread over the security advisor’s face. Yes, he had found his new victim, at least for the duration of the Time.

Sneaking into Class Sargant US Army's room wasn't difficult. Galloway materialized out of the invisible clothing he had used to get in to the room unseen by the cameras. He lancing down at the blonde man’s sleeping form. He had chosen that night to sleep in nothing but boxer shorts, something that made his task much easier, Galloway thought with a grin.

Muttering, the dark-haired man then place a small device on the bedside table, he carefully place small penny size around coin to his sleeping victims temple and then turn on the device. The device would keep the wearer in an illusion of the controller choosing. In this case Galloway had wanted his Victim to see the attacker has his own husband David Martin.

He divested the Sargent of his undergarments, then pulled the blankets down by hand, wanting to make sure he did it with the least possible disruption, to avoid the other man waking up before he was ready for him to. The sight of the other man’s unclothed cock caused the heat to send urgent tingles throughout Galloway’s body.

Galloway ran a his fingers along the sleeping man jaw line, around his ear down his neck small cycle over his shoulder, took hold of the bitch tits and Squeezed them gentle coursing the sleeping man to moan. Galloway knew that the Sargent had given birth to child he year ago. It true what they say bitch who given birth have bigger tits.

Sargent Sean Garrett tits were nice sized they were fully around beautifully perfect burns but not much bigger than Amy Hall but they do feel fuller than male Bitchers he had before, Lennox, Keok and even Burke who is the biggest man he had fucked so far in the NEST team’s submissives.

Galloway’s sleeping victim slowly open his eyes blinking few time look at security advisor had asked “David” his sleep filled mind could not conger up the fact that his husband could not be on base with him. Galloway, he traced his tongue along Garrett's erection and finally swallowed it whole.

David was good with his mouth but in the back of his mind he knew that his husband could not be on base has David did not have the security clearance. An ominous note of hysteria was sounding through Garrett's thoughts now. He was afraid, deathly afraid of what this man was capable of, even while his primal senses were betraying him due to his heat cycle, feeling very pleased and excited by the attention of a strong, virile man who look like David. Years of fighting a bitter feud with that part of his psyche had, he thought, dulled its power over him. "Ohh, oh yesss," it said, arresting his vocal chords as he crested with pleasure, and Garrett knew he was lost forever.

His fingers idly stroked into The man's hair, the rhythm of heat and wet dragging over his engorged flesh taking over his mind. It was good, so good. The slow emergence of a brand new, strange new world, where everything was allowed and he was free to embrace his heat, his natural desire for a mate, and all the terrible pieces of his fragmented self, nearly drove him right to the brink.

Then The man was at his mouth, his kisses wild and bruising, the rush of pacifying hormones being produced in his saliva answering the rush of slickness inside Garrett.

He frowned and growled when he realised that The man was still wearing his pants and feebly tugged at them, needing what was inside. When his mate pulled away to stand up and remove the final layers of his clothing, Garrett actually whined in his throat, desperately.

"Garrett, are you ready?" The man asked, thickly, more affected than he had ever been in Garrett's presence. This man even sound like David and look like David how is this so possible? Was this even real or was it something his heated mind had imaged? This question should been asked but yet the heat was all he could care about for the moment. In answer, he turned onto his forearms and knees and presented himself. "Please," he groaned, on fire. This drug-free wild heat was more powerful than any he had known in his life.

With a dip of the bed and a careful movement, The man was pressing inside him, and Garrett almost couldn't believe how much he had miss the fullness inside him the full size carbon copy didlo just wasn’t the same. He braced himself against the headboard, face pressed into a cushion, and gasped at the twin sensations of pain and pleasure being dragged out of him. It was so deep he felt hollowed out every time his mate pulled back, and full to bursting with every push forward. And as the rhythm and the pressure slowly built in speed, he cried out as he felt teeth sink into the apex of his shoulder.

It was an act of claiming, he knew. This was not a game to this man, was not really but Garrett had no ability to protest, or any sense left to speak out, so he greeted it with a shudder and pushed back into The man. Sweat came onto his skin in beads; he was at full flush.

"Garrett, my sweet Garrett," The man gasped, breathlessly. "Open for me."

With a start, Garrett realised that The man was now pushing harder, slowly sliding the partly inflated knot that only appeared in rut past the guardian ring of muscle. The pressure built and then it finally went where it needed to go, immediately slamming right into Garrett's prostate gland and unexpectedly triggering his orgasm.

He cried out ecstatically, gripping hard into the sheets. The knot swelled and pressed in forever harder, forcing out everything he had. He soon felt The man stiffen, a faint animal growl coming from somewhere far inside his chest, and his insides were flooded. He felt utterly conquered, but beautifully so.

Garrett couldn't hold them up anymore. His forearms gave way and they both slid down to the mattress. The man held tightly into him, panting, and rolled them onto their sides so they could settle into a comfortable position for the time it would now take for his knot to release his partner, his orgasm simmering and peaking repeatedly to ensure successful breeding. He lapped lightly at the bite mark he had made on the white flesh of Garrett's shoulder, both enjoying its coppery flavour and apologising for it.

They lay for some time in silence, sweat cooling on their skin. Only when The man groaned and his hips swayed for his second release of seed, did Garrett finally make a sound.

"How long?" he asked, sadness tinging the edge of his voice now that he was starting to wake up and break free from the demands of his body.

In response, the man pulled him closer and tightened his arms. "Forever," he whispered into his ear and kissed into the nape of his neck. He’s woken up by a sweet scent clogging his nose. Garrett is asleep, warm in his arms, Galloway’s soft dick still inside him. Galloway frowns, looks around, the room still looks the same. Some things are scattered on the ground, but that was his fault. He slips out of Garrett and the scent grows heavier and Galloway has to blink, because it stings a little bit in his eyes.

It takes him a while to understand, because he hasn’t been around any omegas but Garrett in such a long time. But the scent of Garrett heat is musky and thick, and not easily mistaken for something else once recognized. He follows the scent down to Garrett’ puffy hole. It’s red and abused, from when Galloway played. He parts the cheeks and sticks his nose close, licks soothingly at the hot flesh, listens to Garrett’ breath hitch just slightly. The first trickle of lubricant escaped and Galloway’s licks it up, it’s slightly bitter, not at all pleasant like Garrett’ milk is. Usually the drugs prevents Garrett from going into heat, a pregnant omega doesn’t need to be bred, therefore no heat.

Fingering Garrett’ hole more slick is produced, preparing him for him, , and Galloway climbs over Garrett, presses him down against the bed. He really must be tired out from last around because he’s still pliant and sleeping. Carefully he presses inside Garrett, hot flesh clenching around his cock. Garrett is fucking perfect, his body doing such a perfect job for Galloway even when he’s asleep.

He thrusts slowly, pulls out until Garrett’ hole is obscenely stretching around the head before thrusting inside. His dick feels thicker than before, and the base is pulsing with the need to knot. He will be larger, his body adjusting to the Omega's heat. The urge to take the Omega making his blood pulse, his ears thud. He doesn’t want to impregnate Garrett, doesn’t want any pups with his victims but the thought about filling Garrett up with his come, making Garrett heavy with him, is amazing. It makes his hips snap a little bit faster.

His knot swells and Garrett snuffles in his sleep, until he’s not asleep anymore. He whimpers when the knot stretches him, and Galloway presses his body harder against Garrett to keep him still as he pulses inside of him. Galloway sniffs against Garrett hairline, rumbles pleasantly when the smell of gruel, heat and  _him_  fills his nose.

“So good, Garrett. Need my cock, don’t you?” he grinds against Garrett until he finally stops spilling inside Garrett. This man that is deep side him sound like his husband, face down on the bed he could see that man that lay on top of him now.

Galloway lifts Garrett up, spearing him on Galloway’s cock as he leans against the wall. Garrett sinks heavily into his lap, still sleep warm and a little dazed.

“Please be careful, David,” Garrett keens, his cheek ruddy from heat and jaws clenched as the knot hurts inside of him. Even if this man sound like his husband the back of his mind still asked him to fight against this mating.

Galloway chuckles, presses Garrett against his body, “you’re in heat because of me, because you wanted your my knot.”

He rubs his hands against Garrett’ belly. He can’t move yet, so he sneaks his hand around Garrett’ cock, presses the other palm over Garrett’ mouth. David would never do that, cover his mouth with his hand, his mind told him and yet he could fight against this man.

“Can you feel me? My balls heavy with seed to fill you up?” Galloway asks, licks behind Garrett’ ear. The Man hand don’t smell like his husband, he was confused now. Garrett’ moans is muffled behind Galloway’s palm, and Galloway slowly starts to push again, pulls against Garrett’ rim with his knot until Garrett is thrashing in his lap, fat tears rolling down his cheek. He still smells like heat though, his hole fluttering around Galloway’s cock.

“You want to be bred don’t you, fucking mounted until your hole is sloppy and so open it won’t close,” Galloway murmurs, he bites down and jerks Garrett off until the omega spills his sweet come in Galloway’s palm.

He licked up the come before pressing Garrett down onto the bedding again, “a little bitch in heat.”

Garrett’ body grows warm underneath him, his hole slowly butter soft until Galloway can pull out his knot and then push inside again, fucking Garrett with it. Without the milk he’s rough again, like he was when he first got into Garrett, his knot goes down and then swells up again as he mounts the Heat filled omega, fills him with his come. Garrett keens underneath him, sometimes clenching around the knot, his body wanting to keep it inside of him. His breath hitches when Galloway does an especially brutal thrust.

Garrett mouths wetly against his palm, whimpering even as he turns his neck in submission so Galloway can clamp his jaws around it. It gives him a better grip, and the sounds of skin slapping against skin grows louder, more frantic.

“Can you even feel this,” Galloway says, looking down at Garrett wrecked hole, “or is your cunt too open?”

He pulls out, and Garrett’ hole furls into itself, but it’s still gaping open, red and sore with Galloway’s come running out of it. Galloway sticks his fingers inside, works in four and holds his thumb teasingly against the hole. He could fist Garrett, had done it once already. “Are you full Garrett?” he takes the palm off Garrett’ mouth, draws it over his forehead. His body is slick with sweat, a hot line against Garrett' back.

Garrett nods against the bedding, “so full, David. Too much, please.”

He presses a palm against his belly and Galloway gives it an interested glance, it’s swollen with his come and he feels his cock pulsing hotly between his legs again. Wasn’t this what he wanted, Garrett heavy with him. He snarls, pulls out his hands and pushes inside again.

“Look at that, I bred you so good,” Galloway growls, snaps his hips against Garrett’ ass, “whose are you? Tell me, who fucking owns you?”

“Yours, David,” Garrett mewls.

He growls satisfied, pushes his fingers deep into Garrett’ mouth until they're brushing against his throat. Garrett moans and comes again, wetting their bed with his come. He lifts his hips up to meet Galloway’s last three thrusts and then clenches around Galloway’s knot, pulling his seed out of the cock.

Galloway fits his teeth over Garrett neck again, licks the bite mark there, “sleep, need to gather your strength for the heat.”

He doesn’t know how long Garrett’ heat last, but Garrett blinks up at him, then carefully nestles down on the bed before closing his eyes. Galloway slowly healed his bite mark and cleaned himself up wearing the clothes that would make him invisible to cameras, take the didlo that he had found on bedside table he carefully covered it with his victim seed and placed it on Garrett’s hand before slipping out of the room.


	29. undercover

The high up have been suspecting that there is human involvement with Decepticon during the last mission in China, to find out how deep it runs they had to get a man on the inside. Moor had volunteered for the job, it was his unique skillset that was called for, this time he was putting his life online has he goes undercover as a POW.

When he was called in his commanding officer’s office he was told that it was double duty mission his cover would remain when he returned to catch the rapist that have been targeting his teammates for the last six months. There was no grantee that he would make it out alive, but it was what he had signed up for, that was how he found himself in this situation. He can't break his cover and he knows it. He also knows exactly what that means, given the situation at hand.

He had been in the hands of the Chinses intelligence for a fortnight now, they had tried to break him and failed so last night, at sunset they, had to change their method. The first one fucks his mouth and tells him you bite me and I'll wring your scrawny little neck, not that he was planning on doing that, mostly because he did it once and almost choked on all the blood. It's easier for him to choke on the cock in his throat instead.

Then this morning a Lieutenant Colonel Che Lee from the People's Liberation Army watched while his Officer had fucked him from behind, using some sort of gun oil instead of proper lube that Moor can only hope makes the guy's miserable prick drop off, but he figures there won't really be time for that. He's pretty sure he knows what's coming, with third one jerks himself off over Moor's bare back. It's really that, that he hates the most - he can kind of understand enjoying a mouth or a hole because that's pretty much just physical after a point, but from the look on the third guy's face, he's just getting off on the rape he was the Che Lee boss the Colonel Cho Wong. That's what it is and Moor knows it. He stopped telling himself it was anything else a long time ago.

The first guy Cums in his mouth and he holds himself there until Moor swallows, then he slaps him in the face with the side of his cock that's still wet from spit and cum. The second guy cum inside him with a groan that makes all three of them laugh like fucking him against his will is some great joke but the joke will be on them, even if he dies here in hell hole his commandeering officer got all the intelligence they needed to bring down this ring of Decepticon lovers down and that fact is what keep him going.

The third guy Cums on his back then swirls it around with the tip of his dick like he's signing his name to this thing they've done. That's probably what exactly what it is. Then the door to the shitty little room there on Galloway’s troop's bursts open and they all yell and scramble for their guns except for Moor. He expected this, after all.

If he tried to, maybe he could keep the troopers from killing them. He doesn't try. He puts on his clothes instead and he goes with the troops that have come to save him, and he treads on the first guy's chest as he leaves, the one who made him choke on his cock and swallow his cum like that was just a thing they did to prisoners. He hears his ribs crack underneath his boots. He'd have saved them if they'd been worth saving, but he figures that they weren't. Even in the Rebel Alliance, no one's perfect. He leaves their bodies behind. Still, they did their job better than they'll ever know; now the troops he's been sent to watch will trust him completely.

The Galloway knows better than this, but Moor knows he just can't help himself. After all, Moor is very good at what he does. He's very...dedicated. He understood the order the moment he received it: the agency would be the perfect place to gather fresh intelligence and he knew they didn't mean to send him as a pimp. He went. He knew what he was getting into. He worked his way up, on his back and on his knees, still, important people noticed him. He hung on important arms at parties, sank to his knees and sucked important cocks. Whatever happened in society, the best whore on earth was there, until the Galloway started to notice him; he flashed him smiles and just a hint of skin until the Galloway started to want him. The team was aware of his proclivities. Moor knew how to play to them.

"I don't usually do this," the Galloway said the first time he hired him, and Moor didn't tell him how many other times he'd heard that.

"In fact, I never do this." Moor smiled just like he meant it. Moor knew that it was a flat-out lie.

He put his hands on the Galloway's broad chest, on his fucking suit, and he said, "So do it with me. I'll be your first."

He didn't want to feel the Galloway's hands on him. He didn't want to taste the fancy alcohol that lingered on the Galloway's thin mouth. He wasn't unattractive - slim build, high cheekbones, all that stuff the jazz bands liked to sing about - but the thought of the things he oversaw turned Moor's stomach. He did not want this man’s hands on him, as soft and fine and immaculately manicured as they were. As far as Moor was concerned, there was blood on them, he sure this was the man who had raped his teammates.

Inside the Galloway's vast apartments, Moor took off his clothes and he stroked himself and told him, "Take me to the bedroom, unless you want to have me here?"

The Galloway has had him everywhere. Moor's ridden his cock in the bedroom while the Galloway grips at his hips. He's sucked his cock in the 'fresher shower, on his knees. He's bend over the huge dining table where the Galloway throws all his fancy parties and he's let him fuck him till he groans and jerks and empties himself inside him.

Sometimes the Galloway pays for the night and so Moor stays there. Sometimes the Galloway pays for a week and Moor eats at the table and he looks at him and he smiles and he wonders how many ways there'd be to kill him and they slip away before anyone could notice.

"I've bought you for the night," the Galloway says, tonight when Moor enters.

He nods and smiles and he takes off his clothes and he leaves them on the table by the door; the Galloway is bolder now, months since the start, and likes to look at him. He spends more time out of the best clothes he's ever worn in his life than in them.

The Galloway will fuck him and Moor will make believe he likes it. The Galloway might spank him. The Galloway might tie him up and beat him, whip him, hit him with his fists; the only rule is not his face and not his cock. The teammates are aware of the Galloway's proclivities now. Moor knows how to play to them. Moor will take it all, but not because his orders tell him to. He does it because the intelligence he overhears is too good not to.

Three days ago Galloway had handed him over to China government liaison, when they question him, he has nothing much to say. It's not because he knows nothing; he knows a lot and they all know he knows a lot, but they don't know what he knows. They tried to find out, but their attempts all failed. So, they called in the interrogator.

The beating didn't work. His cheek was so swollen he could barely open his eye and he hurt, there was no denying that. He hurt and he was bloody and he hoped the trooper they'd had to do it to him couldn't clench his fists for days, not that he really had to hope because that was probably the truth of it anyway.

They tried water next, and electricity, sleep-deprivation, dehydration. They tried solitary confinement where all that he could hear was someone else's screaming, like that would be the thing that made him break. Moor is stronger than that. He's done worse than leave another US military to be tortured. Then, the interrogator came. The ones who'd caught him thought he'd talk because everybody else did; Moor told himself he was not everybody else.

He thought he understood what would happen next, but he didn't. They made him like it. They drugged him, some kind of dirty fucking spice, the fucking spice, the one that made his skin crawl like it was burning even when the interrogator stripped off all his clothes for him, but it was a good burn, it was really good, it got him hard and made him tingle.

The first time he cums, the interrogator's hand around his cock, he thought that was it till he was hard again five minutes later. The second time he cums, it was so good he almost cried out loud. The third time, the interrogator barely even touched him. And then he left him standing there, naked, aching, still chained hand and foot.

"Beg me to fuck you," the interrogator said. Moor knows he believed he wouldn't, but he also knows he was completely wrong; none of his training had prepared him for this. When the Intelligence Branch recruited him, they trained him thoroughly. They broke his bones then healed them up again. They cut him. They beat him and they stripped him and they fucked him till he couldn't stand; they kept him like an animal for weeks, underfed and thirsty, wretched, to show him what the enemy would do and what he could withstand. But they didn't do this.

He begged. He begged for the interrogator's cock when he dangled it there in front of his face. He begged him to fuck him, screamed it till his throat was raw and his voice was hoarse and then the interrogator fucked him. So many others had been there before but the spice made it different, made it better, made it worse. He wanted it.

"Beg me to let you cum," the interrogator said, and Moor didn't hesitate. He begged. He pushed against the hand clamped tight around his cock to keep his orgasm at bay. He pushed back against the cock inside him, squeezed around it, fucked himself on it. He pleaded. He begged.

"Tell us what we want to know," the interrogator said, "and then I'll do exactly what you want."

Moor sobbed. He wanted to. The worst thing of all was that he wanted to, but he couldn't, he couldn't. The interrogator pulled out. He left him there. The next morning, there was more spice. The following morning, too. Two days and even this morning, there was more spice, mixed in with the water that they made him drink; he can still taste it in his mouth as he hears the explosion, as he hears boots on metal deck plates, as the door opens and the teammates arrive to rescue him.

The first thing Moor does is beg someone to fuck him. They laugh like it's all a joke. They laugh, but he never told the Chinese anything. Everyone in the team has stories about sacrifice. Some of them are even true.

But his start a month ago with his commanding officer request "We have a job for you, It should suit your...unique skill set." And Moor nods as he follows her, and he flashes a bright smile he hasn't felt in years. Moor gave himself, time and time again. When they say the names of the ones who won the war, he knows Marks William won't be among them, his uncover poisoner will never be known but he figures at least they'll have won the fight, and the important information that they had was not only the Chinese government involvement with Decepticons but also they had what they needed to make Galloway disrepair and now it was up to their intelligent officers to de-cord his corded information.


	30. free time

The NEST team was in the Cafeteria watch the news with Autobot’s in there holla from a TV show about an old crime that happens over the years. It was about a murder that had to happen in San Diego back in 1989 When Omega Human was hunted by men of cloth as they were demi the Omega human to be a child of the devil. The first year the virus had hit Earth that changes the Human DNA.

Tonight, on True Crime a San Diego’s very own scandal story of the twisted mind of a murderer.

Douglas Gunn was Mayor of San Diego from 89 When he took office, the city government was relatively unstable. Gunn was elected upon the resignation of his predecessor, Will Hunsaker, after less than one year in office due to conflict with the arrest of his only child for the murder of Mark Gotch Omega son of the popular political figure in San Diego Mike Gotch.

Gotch's public career began in the 1970s as president of the Mission Beach Town Council. He was then elected to the San Diego City Council in 1979, representing the Mission Beach and Pacific Beach communities. He was reelected in 1983 with a record 91.4 percent of the vote. He was elected to the 78th District of the California State Assembly, serving from 1990 to 1992, and then elected to the 76th District from 1992 to 1994. On the city council and in the Assembly, he represented areas that included coastal communities. He retired from the Assembly at the end of his second term. He was first to lobe the change in the law to protect the Omega after the unseen murder of this youngest son Mark Gotch.

The Gotch family had always been close, Mark Gotch the youngest of ten children was most loved by his siblings, the high school student joked with friends about not having one father but with three older over protective Alpha brother, he has four. Tim, Mark best friend from pre-school said “wherever Mark want one or more of his older brother was never far away. They always had Mark back, always ready to step in if needed, not that Mark could not take care of himself, his father made use that he was trained in self- defends. Not every Omega was lucky like Mark when it came to siblings, they all spoiled him.”

Mark’s friends and family describe him as a shy and quiet, smart and loved by everyone.

Lisa Gotch said, “he was one of this guy that went out of his way to help a friend. Once you in his inner cycle he was Loyal to a fault. He had this ability to make you laugh even if ya want to stay angry at the world. He would see the good in things and people, he…” Lisa Gotch Mark's sister tears up have she remember her beloved brother.

Siblings said, “we just want to know why?”

The host said, “Shane Gunn, would ever state why he killed his boyfriend of few weeks, infect he would not say a word until the last him minute before his execution, their executor would over hear his last words which were 'I love you,' to who, he says it is anyone guess.”

Clear Gotch said, “I believe he was saying to Mark, he looked up to the ceiling when he said it so I believe for Mark” Mark’s Twin turns away from the camera dabbing under her eyes. Her older sibling sitting either side of her up comforting hand on her.

The camera was now outside of the old building a restaurant, the host said, “this restaurant be the place where Mark Gotch a junior in high school at the time would take his last breath. When he agrees to meet Shane Gunn late one night, he could not have known that his boyfriend would end up butchering him that night”

She holds up a book that was found in the cell where Shane had been a wait to be executed. Host read I had just killed my first and only boyfriend ever, Mark Gotch, his body lying right in front of me. We had been dating for only a few weeks well almost a month, but I knew he was the one, and only one for me, even though the situation we were currently in wasn’t the best. Forced to kill or be killed by a homicidal teddy bear, I and the others had no choice but to fear for our lives. A few of them had already died, the killers executed brutally right in front of our very eyes. All of it intrigued I, while at the same time making me afraid for Gotch. I didn’t want him to die, and I knew I couldn’t die, but all of those were just words and simple promises and weren’t enough.

I decided to invite Gotch to a meeting that night, in the restaurant where I worked at 2 AM, wanting to talk to him. Gotch arrived at around 1:58 AM, and I had been waiting for him. I hugged him as a greeting, and the Beautiful brunette hugged me back.

At that moment, I had an idea, If I kill him, no one else can, right? We’ll both be dead soon anyway, so might as well get it over with.

I leaned in for a kiss, surreptitiously reaching for a knife on the counter behind him. The moment I grabbed it, I plunged forward and stabbed the boy I loved right in his chest.

“Gunn...” he cried, his eyes opened wide, the feeling of betrayal apparent. I started crying, closed his eyes and pushed Gotch to the floor, stabbing him over and over again, blood splattering all around. My boyfriend’s blood was every way. I can still smell the and treats his blood all around me.

I finally calmed myself down, still kneeling in the warm pool of blood, gripping the knife. I threw it to the side, it makes a cluttering metallic sound. I looked over my boyfriend’s bloody corpse. There must’ve been at least 14 knife wounds in it, probably even more. The body was still warm and looked as if Gotch was only asleep, unaware of his actual state.

I got a weird sensation looking at it, and having nothing else to lose, decided to follow homicidal teddy bear instincts. What I see what the Killer bear did to his victims, what it will do to me when it finds me.

I soon had Gotch’s pants off, and soon after I gently took off Gotch’s shoes, followed by his pants. The smell was not pretty. Following death, a person’s muscles contract, which causes them to pee and shit themselves, as was evidenced by Gotch’s completely drenched and stained underwear.

I was strangely turned on by the sight, and I took them off, smelling them. I promptly wrapped them around his dick, and slowly started stroking it, masturbating. This was not my plan but I could help myself. The fluids created sploshing sounds, and I moaned as I felt the tickling sensation. I soon reached my climax and bit my hand, trying not to be too loud. The cum was ensconced by Gotch's underwear, and I brought them to my face, slowly licking and eating the mix until all of it was gone.

Next, I crawled up closer to the corpse and spread Gotch’s legs. I put a finger inside Gotch's asshole, testing the grounds and pulled it out. I stroked my penis a bit and carefully put it in, trying not to damage the body. I could feel the tight walls pressing against my length, and I hissed, quickly going all the way in. As I steadied my breathing, I started moving, taking in the feeling of Gotch's leftover warmth. I picked up my pace until I was practically slamming against the entrance, all the while trying my best not to moan loudly.

I was close once again, and came inside, screaming Gotch's name. Right afterward, I peed inside, having not realized I was holding it in all along. I pulled out, breathing erratically, as the mixture spilled out of Gotch's gaping ass.

I was not finished yet though. I started sucking Gotch's dick, and fingered my own ass, preparing it for what was to come next. I got up, took hold of Gotch's erection, and slowly sat down on it, moaning as I felt it hit my prostate. I soon started moving, slamming up and down as hard and fast as I could. It did not take me long to completely lose control, moaning loudly and crying from the immense pleasure. I could feel myself cum for the third time that day, and I cum all over Gotch. I stayed like that for a bit, gathering myself, steadying my breathing. I wanted to remember the feeling of Gotch inside me and treasure it for the rest of my life.

Soon, I finally got up and put on my bloodied pants. I looked at the mess I made and knew I had to clean it all up. I kneeled on the ground and licked off every bit of cum, pee and shit there was, sometimes mixing it all with blood. I made sure not to leave anything of that nature behind. When I was finished, I walked over to the knife that I threw away earlier and quickly cut off Gotch's dick. I slowly ate it, bite by bite, wanting to always have a small piece of Gotch with me. Afterward, I put Gotch's pants and shoes back on, as to not arise suspicion. I kissed Gotch one last time before getting up and going back to my cottage to clean myself up, waiting to be caught by the police.

During an interview after the last appealing Gotch family had this to say.

Danny Gotch said, “the family can honestly have never been the same family gathering are hard without Mark here with us” oldest in the family.

Mike Gotch said, “we have to wait for this execution for a long time, he lawyer had to keep appealing against it for three years now” father of the victim.

Jo Gotch said, “he killed my baby, while been high on drugs, my a baby who never hurt fly. We needed this to be over so we can start to move past this all. Shane Gunn needed to pay for what he has done” mother of the victim.

Gunn himself have to wait for the trial that will finally end his life, once and for all. He knew it would happen. He knew they would figure him out. He still started crying the moment he knew there was no way to escape anymore.

Victim: Mark Gotch

Time of death: 2:00 AM

Date of death: May 23, 1989

Cause of death: Several knives stabs to chest nicking the pulmonary artery

Killer: Shane Gunn

They showed Gunn been walk out of his cell to the chair where he would be executed. Everyone wanted to know why he did it, they were begging him to answer them, to say anything at all, but he stood silent, crying with a sad smile on his face

The last thing he uttered was a quiet “I love you”, moments before he was executed.


	31. Galloway's mentor's Teachings

 

 

Galloway licked his lips, sitting in his make shift office at NEST home base San Diego. the Beta had been always had found pleasure in other pain. It had started when he was every young, when his grandfather had taken him fishing, it was when he had seen his grandfather gut the fish that really caught his attention. he had watched the knife slices through the fish like it was soft butter, his eye widens at the sight, he smiles at has he sees the blood and this one time his grandfather had nicked his finger Galloway had dipped his finger into the blood sucked on it, from on his had been obsses with blood.

 

soon he found himself turned on by other pain when he was eleven a man found him beating off on a young boy he had beaten in the little boy's room at school. The man had told him he could help him to control himself, he had expected the man help. Mr. Stanford, had introduced him to a secret new world of BDSM, he had trained the eleven-year-old to be Dominate, take great pleasure in bringing pain to his bed partners. 

 

he started with his first crush, Scotland, a boy with red hair that he had seen at the local diner after school, then moved on with his lifelong frienemy, England, a blond blue eyed boy that hang out at the mall. Perhaps he was vulgar and perverse and took his father's young ward, Canada, his foster brother that his mother had found on the streets. There was some fooling around with new boy next door, a Spain's oblivious nature taken advantage of, then there was little Italy, the dark hair slim and nice smile and his naïve curiosity. he can't forget his strange relationship with Romano; overly tall hot geeky, surely this could be a viable reason for the boys to fear him?

 

But these are all rumors. None are correct, how could Galloway, he who was geeky, bookish, by the book kind of guy. he had no friends, he was involved in the chess club, lunch time you could find him sit down under a tree with book in hand or that what everyone thought, what they didn't know was he was checking out the boy who was playing, running around sweat dripping from their body, Galloway would cream his pants has he fantastic about what he could or would do to these boys.

 

France, the people of passion must be claimed or should be claimed on rose petals, sheets are woven from silk, a beautiful candlelight accenting the mood. Love would blossom, spread its roots and bind the couple to the act, budding into desire before blooming into lust. Why else would France seek partners so much, if not to relive the beauty of the first time?

 

They are incorrect, at least on this occasion, Galloway had to agree to point but France has Roman roots. His flesh is pale, his hair yellow, and his eyes blue. The only connection that remains is his language; Latin in origin, a Romance language in both of the meanings. 

 

Galloway never forgets that in Ancient Rome, children are wed at young ages, barely past their first decade when they become betrothed and expected to make a family of their own. people age differently, slow to get their years but quick to gain their experience. Perhaps this is how he has justified his actions.

 

France was 12. Emotionally, mentally, physically by medical standards, 12. But his experience is well past 200, his accumulated wisdom sharper than the village elders, and yet France is 12, and doesn't know how to use it. 200 means nothing to him because he is a 12-year-old-boy and 12-year-old boys were expected to study and mature, grow into men, and colonies to build their own culture and adapt, to grow into their own. France thinks as a colony acts as a boy because he is one.

 

A boy with blond hair and blue eyes and skin as pale as sin, a stark contrast to everyone else's dark hair, tanned flesh, rich eyes. Rome lusts for Germania. France has German features from somewhere along the family line had mixed before.

 

Galloway can still remember the first time he has sex, in a chamber hall at night because his mentor's lust had finally driven him insane. Luring him from his room mates, Rome pretties him with lies, and with that first thrust shatters the mirror. The first, second, third, fourth, fifth time he has sex, it hurts. And Galloway learns that sex is not for enjoyment or procreation or pleasure, but a feral instinct that must be quenched repeatedly to keep sane.


	32. Mark Fetter's first time

The last few weeks there been attacks on Omega throughout the college, some on College grounds and some off. The MO always the same, drunk man over powering young students. My roomie had late night study class with one of his teacher Mr. Stanford.

Mr. Stanford the guy gives me the creeps, his interaction with them is border line, leading towards impropriate.  It the small things that make me uneasy around the man, like when he pats the student on the head as if the student was a pet. He leans in really close invading the student personal space, the way he looks at the student as if he wants to eat them hold and especially his favorite student he treats them like they animals.

There even rumors around college that he has Students who are his sex slaves, but I never really pay any mind to these surely these are not true, it not illegal to have a slave right, it was outlawed. Omega had the same rights as any other human on earth to have a fulfilling life without the fare of being forced into the slavery.  

I heard the front door open and close. I quickly sat up on the bed, clutching the phone to my chest, ready to call the police. I grabbed the closest sharp object a pen… good job Justin! and I waited. When I heard the doorknob of my bedroom turn, I gulped heavily and tears were starting to well in my eyes, I didn’t want to be a victim but as soon as I saw Theo’s tired frame entering the room, I sighed in relief.

Smiling, I looked up at him, but soon my smile dropped when I managed to take in his sluggish figure: hair messy, eyes shot-red, slowly swinging from one leg to the other, his hands trembling on the doorknob he was still clutching onto in order to somehow steady himself. Then the reek of alcohol punched me in the face and I blinked fast, in shock: in our two years of knowing each other, I had never seen Theo drunk before.

“Are you ok, roomie?” I asked in a soft voice, not knowing how to handle him. He smiled mischievously at me, taking a few unsteady steps toward the bed. I was seriously considering standing up and helping him over, when he quite literally took a full-on dive for the bed, landing with a DOOF and making the water mattress and me, jiggle violently under his newly added weight. I laughed Has it tickles me.

“What happened? I see you had fun? Weren’t you supposed to discuss summer project with Mr. Stanford? Do you want me to make you some tea? I could do that while you wash up a bit. Or maybe I can…”

“Shut up Justin, please, I just need…” he slurred out, grabbing my waist and practically pulling me in his lap. I tried not to scrunch my nose up from the smell of alcohol, but I did let out a tiny cry of frustration when he pressed his lips on mine and demanded access into my mouth.

I placed my hands on his chest and tried to push him away, I hated morning breaths, never mind what he had going on right now, but at the same time, he pulled me even closer, chests flushed together. Defeated, I accepted the kiss, trying to focus on his shaking hands trailing my back soothingly. However, as soon as his palms traveled further south, shamelessly grabbing my crotch, I froze, eyes open wide and shock plastered to my face.

One thing I always admired about Theo was how caring and accepting he was of my sexuality. Being an asexual had always been hard on me but mostly just confusing and I never imagined I’d be able to find somebody to accept me. So, one could understand the anger that rushed inside me when I felt him trying to cup me and pry my jeans fly open. As soon as I had half regained some composure, I swatted his hands away, frustrated. When I looked into his eyes, all the anger I was feeling suddenly got replaced by utter fear.

Theo’s pupils were dilated, his gaze fierce and piercing, lips scrunched up into something I couldn’t decipher and all in all, nothing like the Theo I knew. I tried crawling out of his lap, but as soon as he sensed me moving, he grabbed my waist too hard, pulling me up with a force that I knew would leave bruises, and dumped me on the bed next to him, on my stomach, feet dangling on the edge of the bed.

“Theo, please” I cried out, trying to turn around and grab my phone that was resting at the end of the bed.

He didn’t give me time to even attempt. My jeans and underwear somehow ended tangled around my ankles and tears started rolling down my face. I made one last attempt to turn around before a heavy hand fell on the back of my neck, forcefully pushing downwards and drowning my face into the mattress, nose flattening on the surface. The first pain shot through me, starting from the pelvis and somehow spreading to my legs, chest and finally, my head.

I didn’t have enough time to recover from it, when another shot of pain rushed through me, just as hard. And another one, and soon another one. And then a steady pace was settled. To say that was the worst pain I had ever experienced was an understatement, my limbs were somehow numb but hurting at the same time and the heavy hand pressing down the back of my neck and into the mattress was making me dizzy, desperate for a gasp of air.

There was mumbling, he was saying something, but the high-pitched noise in my ears was preventing me from hearing what he was trying to say. My lungs were screaming out as if trying to crawl out of my chest, everything was pulsating, and suddenly… I stopped struggling, body and head lighter than I have ever felt, the pain completely gone, along with any thoughts. It was as if I was riding a cloud, mind completely blank, free of any burden, body floating away. The only thing I was sure of, was the lower half of my body swimming in something that smelled awful similar to iron.

He was still pounding into me, I could hear his raspy breaths into my ear when the sound of a door banging almost pulled me out of my state of “euphoria”. Almost. Then, shouts coming from a voice awfully similar filled the room and as soon as I felt a new surge of pain rush through me when Theo quickly and completely pulled out, that’s when I decided it was finally time for me to pass out. And gone I was.

When I woke up, I didn’t feel it straight away. The smell that hit my nose was a familiar one, comforting even, but I knew this wasn’t my room’s scent. I kept my eyes closed, trying to process what had happened, but it was as if a blanket made of feathers was weighing down on my mind as if my body was desperately trying to make me forget what had happened. But soon, memories flooded my brain and pain rushed inside me. I opened my eyes wide and I screamed. I screamed so loud that maybe my voice would’ve gone if it wasn’t for a new set of hands gently sealing my lips in an attempt to calm me down. “It’s ok Justin, you’re with me now, please calm down! Justin, it’s me, it’s me, Justin!” The repetitive nature of his words and his comforting tone slowly settled somewhere in my brain and I stopped screaming, taking in my surroundings.

I was in Kennedy’s bathroom, naked inside his tub filled with warm soapy water, with the latterly mentioned boy hunched over me, firmly holding one of my hands into his tiny one. When I managed to understand the current situation, I let out one louder whine before my shoulders started shaking and I cried. I cried so hard that Kennedy, a rather cold individual, not very fond of kinship, leaned down and pulled my shaking figure into a reassuring but gentle hug. I didn’t hug back, but I didn’t pull away either. I just cried.

Soon, I couldn’t tell if I was crying because what had happened, or the pain I felt around my neck and inside my pelvis. After what felt like an hour, Kennedy finally let go of me and I hiccupped, ready to let one, one more whine, but he was faster. He swung an arm around my back and the other behind my knees and carefully pulled me out of the tub, clutching me to his chest.

It was obvious that I was too heavy for him by the way his knees were wobbly, ready to give in any moment. But he pushed through and led us to his bedroom, where a fluffy towel was displayed on the bed. He carefully laid me on my feet and when he was sure that my legs were steady enough and that I wouldn’t fall, he quickly ran the towel on my skin and I held in multiple cries when he hit certain spots.

He then carefully dressed me into some very familiar clothes of his, clothes that he would wear when we had a boys’ night in although Kennedy would never call it that and then directed me to the bed. I was quick to curl into a ball, knees pressed to my chest and eyes closed. The mattress dipped and instinctively I winced, but when Kennedy’s familiar scent hit my nose and two gentle arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me close, I instantly calmed down. My back was flushed against his chest and my eyes fixated in one corner of the room, where my pair of underwear and jeans that I had been wearing earlier that day were soaked in blood and lying lifelessly.

“It’s ok Justin, I’m here, I’m here for you, it’s going to be ok. I would never hurt you and I’m here for you, always here for you” Kennedy’s whispers filled the dimly lit room. I couldn’t answer back, but he seemed content with continuously assuring me that he was there for me and he cared for me, as long as it kept me calm. I fell asleep after the 44th.

And for Kennedy, that would be the day he decided to try pancakes with bacon in the morning for the first time, accidentally burned his T-shirt while trying to get it ironed, punched Theo in the face and finally mustered the courage to confess his feels for of his friend.

Quite an eventful day and he would live for the rest of his life with the regret that he had not managed to prevent it from happening in the first place, but always happy to have Justin by his side, watching him get put back together, one piece at a time and slowly but surely working towards that sunshine-like smile he always adored.

 


	33. Human Mech Kinship

Spending hours fighting along one other forged a friend over the last two years, Lennox spends all his free time with his Autobot friend out in the fire range or drive, they speak of their loss and hurt from their past. They were always at crossroads with each other. Safe to say they both understood perfectly why. They were the other's pet.

 

Lennox smirked as he watched his domesticated Cybertronian spar with Sideswipe. He had been thinking he owned Ironhide just as much as the Autobot Weapon Specialist possessed him.

 

To Will, Ironhide was his hellhound controlled by blood and bone. If there was death to be had or was present, he would come when commanded and obeyed where he was aware of it or not. Lennox found that his brute, with the right leverage, could hunt and terminate on demand with no back talk or even a growl towards him. All he had to do was the point at the target and just as if the Weapon Specialist could read minds, he and the Autobots would carry out the deed in best possible way. There were even times Will wanted them returned alive but didn't have to say a word and Ironhide still knew exactly what to do.

 

Later that day, they were tracking a Decepticon by the name of Brawl, vicious Decepticon demolition specialist who transforms into an army green M1 Abrams. He has two four-pack rockets-launchers on his back, a harpoon cannon on his left arm, and Ironhide was Driving parallel to the military car Lennox was driving in. All the human had to do was give a small nod without peering at his acquaintance and the Hide immediately blasted off without a second thought to catch up to their target.

 

His mech returned a few minutes afterward, dragging the rather heavily dented Decepticon. Will absent-mindedly whistled and shouted, "Good boy, Ironhide!"

 

His soldiers gave him looks of uncertainty and confusion while Autobots like Sideswipe merely peered at his fellow teammates and shrugged. Ironhide himself did nothing in response but drop the stunned roadrunner next to the awaiting transports, eyeing Lennox curiously.

 

The Weapon Specialist gave a low grumble of interest. In his perspective, Will was his human, so why treat him the same way a common insect would a tamed mutt? It had to be the Lieutenant Colonel's way of getting back at him for all the subservient nicknames and forced commands he had given the human over the course of their first year of involvement. He didn't really mind this much out of the droll irony of it.

 

Will acted somewhat submissive around him when it came to certain problems, especially alien related ones as he looked to the Hide for guidance. There were even times his human drew opponents towards him for slaughter like one of those loyal blood sports mongrels’ human hunters used to retrieve slayed animals except he acted as bait for the enemy to trail naively instead. The fleshling even played victim to lure Decepticon out of hiding to give Ironhide one hell of a glorious battle and victory to boot. He would be lying to himself if he believed he wasn't delighted with his friend's services to the Autobot and human alliance.

 

A model human Lennox had become. Why couldn't the other humans be like him? There was a handful the six that seem to forge a close Kinship, but it was Lennox that had really bond with Hide. The Weapon Specialist saw him as the only worthy of his kinship to really be his friend, to begin with.

 

The boy, Sam, once was offered but after a while, Ironhide grew annoyed with him incredibly quick and became thankful he didn't have to hear that youngling's whiny attitude every damn day. At least Will be sensible and collected, only raising his voice when Hide stepped way too far out of line or when he found something (or someone) uncomfortable to be around. It turns out both he and the soldier disliked similar things so he understood why his human would be vocal about those troubles.

 

They were too alike and both were kinship to one another. Whether Primus set them up as a cosmic joke gone wrong or destiny just favored them was undetermined. But one thing was for sure: Ironhide belonged to Will and Will was owned by Ironhide.

 

Just has Kinship between Ironhide and Will was forged other Autobots has also forge too. Sideswipe and Epps shared a kinship with each other too. Prime and Commander were often seen in each other company, Gunnery Sergeant Burke and Arcee Sisters had also forged a kinship, Lieutenant Morgan and Technical Sergeant Moor and Jolt Kinship has come in handy in battle.

 


	34. Alice Pretender's dry run

Alice a feme Pretender Decepticon transforms into an Alice in Wonderland android had one job to study up on how to not only be a human college student but also how to seduced male human. Her first appetent had failed and that was how she found herself in the working in a restaurant has design serving bot to cover night some night shift under the name Alison.

It started off with a conversation that Alice had overheard on the street. The boy on the street a month had ones said the one constant in nearly everybody's life during their student years is a stint working in fast food. I'm no exception. You'd think in this day and age all those kids would have been obsoleted by bioroids, but it turns out restaurants staffed entirely by bioroids are rarer than you'd think. The burger place I work at, it's part of an old national chain, you've heard of it, only has one. I asked my boss, Mr. Walters, about it once.

He told me, “Shit, kid, do you have any idea how expensive those things are? She's cost-effective because paying overtime to cover the overnight shift is a bitch. Beyond that, I'd much rather dish out minimum wage.”

One day while Alice was walking home behind for far behind the boy that she works with she hears him tell his friend. “So, our bioroid co-worker, Alison is her name, has the appearance of also being student age, slim, large but not oversized tits, wavy blonde hair to just past her shoulders, and gray eyes with flecks of blue. Her bioroid trait is ear antennae. She has human ears, I asked Mr. Walters about that, too.”

He said, “People come in here for food, they don't want to be staring at goofy ears or a funny forehead. She's may be a robot, but she’s a girl, she should look like one.”

The boy goes on saying “Oh, and there's one more thing, she is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Most guys, when they stroke their cock in bed at night, or in the shower, or sitting on the toilet, they think about a girl from school, or maybe a hot young teacher, or some celebrity actress or singer. For me, ever since I started working there, it's always been, Alison. I can't get her out of my mind. If she were a human girl, I'd probably be telling you about how I finally worked up the courage to ask her out on a date. Well, no such luck. She never even leaves the restaurant. She works 24 hours a day, seven days a week, no holidays, no vacations. She recharges during those dead hours in the middle of the night, but even then, she's always ready to serve a customer should one appear. I would spend my shifts sneaking longing glances at her, and get tongue-tied while talking to her, all the usual stupidity when a guy crushes hard on a girl, all for nothing. Not a damn thing could ever happen between us”

Alice thinks to herself, this is what she needs to a dry run at seduced the boy before she heads over to college to seduced Sam in few days, a smile tugged at Decepticon’s face plate.

My shift today started like any other day. I arrived in the early afternoon after the lunch rush had died down. I put my uniform stuff on and set out into the part-time grind. As soon as I saw her, I said, "Hi, Alison," with that same hopeful, puppy love tone I always did. Dumb, I know. Just a victim of my hormones overriding rational thought.

Programmed for politeness, of course, Alison returned the greeting with a smile as she always does, "Hi, Steve." This time though, her smile seemed to linger just a little longer than usual, and her eyes met mine. She wasn't just glancing at me in passing, she was looking at me, really looking. Then the moment passed, and she moved on to finish collecting the food she needed to fill an order. I convinced myself that I had imagined it. I'd certainly daydreamed about that and more countless times.

Pretty soon I realized I hadn't imagined it after all. I found myself staring at her, like always. Undressing her with my eyes, imagining the curves of her body, the shape of her perfect breasts, and she looked back at me and smiled. Shit. Instinct made me look away, pretend I hadn't been ogling her. That must be what you do when a girl catches you staring. She'd never caught me before, or at least she'd never let on. Then it happened again. Seriously, I just can't help myself. I looked away again. There was something about her smile, it wasn't just the cheerful server or friendly co-worker smile. It looked almost... sly. No, that's stupid. Surely this time I really was imagining things.

The next time she caught me staring, it was the sly smile and a wink. A wink! My heart started beating faster as the adrenaline released into my system. Fucking hell. Something strange was going on and it was making me nervous, scared even. I know that guys are supposed to be intimidated by the fairer sex sometimes, so this was... normal? Normal for me, maybe, but for Alison, not at all.

I was almost afraid to look at her again, but then again, the morbid curiosity was starting to form as well. In the end, I just forgot either way and ogled her out of sheer habit. Her response this time was to learn her hips away from me while sliding her near leg towards me a little. Was she striking a sexy pose for me? It was subtle, and over quickly to keep anybody else from noticing. This, finally, moved me past nervous and started to enter the horny territory. My cock began to stir in my pants.

A couple sexy leg poses later and my hard-on was firmly established, no pun intended, although that is a good one, isn't it? Next, she thrust her chest forward for me, and then the next one she pushed her ass back, with one hand moving tantalizingly up her leg.

By now the dinner rush was upon us, the number of employees on shift increasing steadily as the afternoon had progressed and now reaching its peak. Even Mr. Walters gets on food duty at this point. Things get just as crowded behind the counter and in the kitchen as they are waiting in line to order and collect your meal. We bump into each other back there now and then, of course. No big deal, obviously. Alison, however, took this as an opportunity to escalate things another notch.

I felt her breasts pressing into my shoulder as she reached past me to grab some fries. Still, slightly in denial about what was going on, I figured these things happen and I just got lucky standing in the way at the right time. They felt amazing, by the way, soft and pliable, compressing against my body. My cock felt like it was ready to burst out of my pants right there.

It wasn't long before I felt her breasts against me once more, this time square into my back as she came up directly behind me to reach for a burger. It soon became clear she was going out of her way to reach past me and press her breasts against me rather than walk around, wait for me to move, or even to ask me to pass over whatever she needed.

Yet if anyone else saw her, why, she just needed that dessert over there, it would have looked like a perfectly innocent reach. Usually, I can't wait for a meal rush to the end, this time I wished it could go on all evening. Sadly, that couldn't be. As the dinner hours ended, the staff started thinning out again and Mr. Walters retreated to his office to run the day's numbers, reorder things we were low on, and whatever the hell else he does to keep things running. Alison, for her part, went back to smiles and winks and possibly a hungry-looking gleam in her eye.

I had drawn the late shift today, which meant other than Alison I was to be the last employee in the place during the calmer early night hours.

Mr. Walters went home for the night, then what was left of the rest of the employees did also. At this point I'd had plenty of chances to pull Alison aside and ask what was going on with her today, but I was afraid that actually acknowledging it would somehow cause the spell to break, so to speak, and there would be some stupid reason why everything was actually the exact opposite of what it seemed.

A slow trickle of customers remained, but eventually the last of them left as well. Now it really was just the two of us in the building. I wasn't sure if that meant the end of it or if it had been just a prelude to what was about to happen.

My cock was straining to burst free of my pants over the latter possibility, though the part of my brain not controlled by sex was dwelling on the former. I didn't see Alison around and figured she was off cleaning something. I decided to do the same and ventured back into the kitchen area.

Alison was there, but she wasn't cleaning. I guess she was lying in wait for me because as soon as she saw me, she grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me close to her. Her soft yet firm breasts squeezed against my chest, her lips inches from mine. "Thank goodness we're finally alone," she said.

Acting on pure instinct, without thinking about it at all, I kissed her. I kissed her with an urgency and hunger that I'd never known, and she kissed back with just as much vigor. Our tongues danced together, moving back and forth between my mouth and hers. I totally lost track of time. Five minutes? Ten? More? Eventually, my head came down from the clouds long enough to realize I could be doing much more with my hands. I had been holding her as we intensely made out, but now I let them roam, specifically towards Alison's breasts. I gave them a gentle squeeze, and they felt amazing.

Alison took this as a cue to push me away. I was disappointed and worried that I'd done something wrong, but only briefly as she pulled her shirt and bra off. I figured I should follow suit and removed my shirt as well, then I focused on her now naked, and absolutely heavenly breasts. My hands returned to them, followed by my mouth, as I leaned down to suck on her nipples while I fondled them. Alison leaned back and moaned softly in appreciation as my lips and tongue played across her majestic mounds.

I felt her hand go to my cock, grabbing it through my pants and giving it a nice squeeze. I moaned and started getting them off so she could have full access. Alison took hers off as well, and I finally got my first view of her pussy. It was hairless and beautiful. She lowered herself to the padded rubber mat on the floor and motioned for me to join her. The reality of the situation suddenly reasserted itself. "Wait, what if a customer comes?" I said.

Alison tapped her forehead and said, "I have the Wi-Fi feed of all the cameras. If a vehicle enters the parking lot, I'll see it. I can get dressed really quickly."

"Are there cameras inside too?" I asked, slightly worried.

"Only in the front. Not back here," she answered as she took hold of my rock-hard cock and gently pulled me down to the floor with her. I came down over her and guided my cock into her waiting pussy. I hesitated briefly, just appreciating the moment and whatever miracle had led me to it.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"No, not at all. Well, this is my first time doing this part," I admitted. Okay, yeah, I was a virgin. Oh sure, I'd made out with plenty of girls, groped a good share of tits and sucked on a few of them. With one girlfriend, I even got as far as oral, I licked her pussy and she sucked my cock. I'd never gone after sex like it was the only goal though, I'd never treated it like there was any urgency to losing my virginity.

Alison just smiled. "You still know what to do though, right?" she asked. Shit, what a perfect girl, she wasn't making a big deal of it at all. I nodded and pushed right into her. We moaned together as I started slowly thrusting my cock in and out. Her pussy felt incredible, so soft, warm, tight and wet. I wish I could say I lasted longer.

It's not like I had a hair trigger, but I came fairly quickly, grunting as my semen spurted into her cunt. She smiled and pushed me off of her, then dove for my cock, taking it into her mouth, sucking the mixture of cum and her green juices off and slowly bringing my erection back to life. Once I was fully hard again, she turned around on all fours, presented her pussy to me again, and said, "Ready for another go?"

I answered with my cock sinking all the way into her and fucking her from behind with new stamina. With my load freshly drained, I was good for a while, and Alison used it fully to her advantage, encouraging me to go faster and harder, calling out, "Yes, yes, fuck me Steve, give it to me, I need your cock so bad, pound that pussy with your big cock, baby yes oh God yes!"

Her moans reached a crescendo and her pussy pulsed around my cock as she reached orgasm. I stopped moving with my cock still buried in her pussy. She looked back over her shoulder at me with a big smile on her face and asked, "Want to try the other hole too?" Well, shit, who can turn that down?

I pulled out and moved my cock up to her asshole. It gave way easily as I pushed in, she clearly knew how to take it up the rear even though it was my first time giving. This was a whole different feeling than her pussy, a different kind of tight and warm. She moaned and started talking dirty again, "Yes, fuck that ass, oh shit your cock feels so good ramming my ass."

"Oh baby, take my big hard cock up that tight asshole, ooohhhh yes," I replied. Well, you get the idea. I reached down for a handful of titty as I fucked her rear entry, and finally, my second blast of cum sprayed up inside her.

I pulled out and sat down, leaning against the wall, and I pulled Alison onto my lap and kissed her again. "That was amazing. You are amazing," I said.

"Mmm, I'm so glad it was you on the late shift today. I've been so horny all day and with the way you always look at me, I just knew you'd give me the nice hard fuck I needed," Alison said.

Ha, so she had noticed. Why today, though? I know how bioroids work, they have a control pad where you can turn their sex drive off and on, and run up it to maximum, and... uh oh. If her sex drive was normally off, there's only one man with access to turn it on: Mr. Walters. Alison had let the human youngling think that it was Mr. Walters who was in control of her Processor.

"Do you... and Mr. Walters have sex too?" I asked.

"Sure. He comes in during the overnight hours usually once or twice a week and we fuck in his office," she replied.

"And did this happen last night?" I said. Alison nodded in affirmative as she cuddled against me. Oh shit. I'd just banged my boss's sex doll because he'd accidentally left her slut mode on. "You're... not going to tell him about this, are you?"

"Tell him about what?" she said.

"Exactly. This never happened," I said.

"Mmm, it sure felt good for something that didn't happen," she said, and then kissed me again. That kissed lasted for a few minutes, and then abruptly stopped when, as predicted, she saw a car pull in. She indeed got dressed fast, washed her hands quickly and went out front to take the order. I pulled on my clothes as well. There wasn't actually much time left in my shift at that point. Alison and I shared one last, long, lingering kiss and I went home with a shit-eating grin on my face. Part-time fast food is the best job in the world.

Alice smiled the dry run was a success and now she had to find where she put human made bioroid Alison put her back where she belonged and take off heading towards the College to seduced Sam Witwicky so she could extract the information in his head.


	35. borken human's Omega fight back

After the New York it was rumored that a group of human Omega teens was kidnapped by Decepticon for entertainment for the Mini-Con, that was a year ago, what the Decepticon did not count on was that twisted mind of an adolescent Omega in heat only would think two things, one nesting, and other breeding.

When young teen earthling escaped the Decepticon Mini-Cons with aid of Autobot Salve, she had formed a group with one motive that was to use the Decepticon for their entertainment with the aid of rewired Autobot that they had liberated.   

“Absolutely disgusting,” Sally spat, eyeing the bound-up Con. Decepticon yanked on the ropes tied tightly around his wrists, squirming on the floor, staring up at her. “You’re definitely different from the rest, but you’re still just a filthy fucking Con.”

“Wadda we do with him, boss?” Stevie asked, crossing his arms.

“We dismantle him, of course. Just like all the others,” Lucky hissed, excited by the prospect.

“Now, now. Calm down. There'll be plenty of time for that later.”

“Boss?” Lucky squeaked, raising an eyebrow.

“I heard he has a valve it is their version of a Pussy. So, there’s no reason we can’t have a bit of fun with Con first.” Decepticon’s optics widened at the words, his Speak thumping. “That’s right, Cybertronian. I can’t processor of a more fitting punishment than that. Lucky, Stevie, grab his Pedes!”

Decepticon struggled, yelling profanities and kicking as he tried but failed to escape their grasp. Within seconds they each held a Pedes and spread him open, leaving him totally defenseless. Sally smiled viciously and grabbed a crowbar, then forced his groin plates open.

“Look at that!” she laughed, stepping back. “Already wet and everything!”

The rest of the gang joined her laughter, causing Decepticon to blush. “Aw, don’t be embarrassed! After all, you are a Con. You can’t help but be disgusting.”

“That’s so … backward!” Decepticon yelled, suddenly.

“You’re the one who’s inhuman!”

Sally frowned the anger on her face apparent. Immediately Decepticon knew he shouldn’t have slighted her, but it was too late to take it back.

An evil grin reflected her intentions as she gestured to a big, redheaded man in the corner. “Come over here and show this trash heap why we call you ‘The Bruiser’.” She told the rewired Autobot’s halo from. no need the con to know who he really is.

The man smiled, rushed over, and starting stroking his cock over Decepticon’s writhing frame. Terrified, Decepticon shook his helmet, jerking his frame back and forth. “Big, Tammy, be a couple of bare and grab the Con’s shoulders, will you? Make sure he stays nice and still for Bruiser.”

The girls giggled and did as ordered, throwing Decepticon down and holding him in place. His valve tingled as he watched the impossibly large man moan and prepare to fuck him senseless. There was no escape now. This was happening. He was their pet.

“Fuck him to pieces, no wait what was that you Cons call it or yeah Fang Sling Con,” Sally said, playfully slapping Bruiser’s back.

“Make sure he feels everything. Make him understand just how much we hate Cons.”

Bruiser grunted and bent down, then effortlessly forced his massive cock into Decepticon’s tiny valve. The Con cried out, his helmet jerking back and Optics rattling as twelve thick inches tore him apart. A wave of impossible pleasure– the blessing of being filled– exploded inside him. Bruiser was slow and relentless, making sure he felt everything, just as Sally ordered.

The gang laughed, feeling Decepticon's shoulders and legs tremble beneath them, his valve writhing in ecstasy. Inch after glorious inch scraped and stretched his walls, making him clench down and bite his derma. His optics squinted shut, his processor losing focus. It hurt, but it felt so fucking good!

“Slam him into the concrete!” Stevie shouted, hugging Decepticon’s right leg. “Wreck that abomination of a valve! Show him why machines will never beat humans!”

Bruiser smiled, then thrust his hips, forcing a deep cry from Decepticon’s derma. His tank tightened and his wires sparked, the giant cock wrecking his valve. His intake flew open, filling the room with guttural moans and screams as the man pumped in and out, his balls slapping Decepticon’s pelvis. He couldn’t close his pedes and he had nothing to cling to. All he could do was watch as the complete brute of a man destroyed his sanity.

Decepticon gagged, feeling his overlord building. The man was so big, so rough, so deep and dominating. If there was anyone he ever DIDN’T want to overload for, it was these people. But he couldn’t stop it. His valve flexed and pulsated, coolant spewing around each thrust. His clit swelled and scraped against the man’s armor, sending pangs of tortuous pleasure all the way up to his Audio receptors.

“Here it comes!” Bruiser yelled with a growl. “I think he’s about to overlord!”

“Fuck him harder!” Lucky screamed. “Beat it out of him!”

Bruiser roared and bounced into Decepticon’s cunt, while the two men bent his legs back to wrap him tighter around the giant’s cock. Decepticon’s optics blurred and his system sparked as Bruiser hammered all the way down to his end, hitting every nerve, every circuit, every g-spot. He couldn’t take anymore. He arched back, a deafening screech ringing in everyone’s ears as he came harder than ever before. His cunt clenched and convulsed, making Bruiser moan in pleasure. He kept thrusting, refusing to give Decepticon a moment’s peace as he milked every second of his brutal overlord.

“P-please … stop,” Decepticon whined, his optics blinked.

“Hear that, Bruiser? He wants you to stop!”

“Not until I overlord, too!” he grinned, his voice thunderous.

Decepticon’s glossa stuck out, his whole body betraying him. Drool and tears poured down his face plate, making the others laugh and mock him even more than before. The slamming turned into a dull pain, but only for a moment until his system caught up with the feeling. In seconds he was screaming again, his valve filling with a stinging pleasure that swore to ruin him.

“Look at that disgusting face,” Tammy scoffed, pinching Decepticon’s cheek. “He actually likes this.”

“You do, don’t you?” Sally asked, crossing her arms. "Well good, then. We’ll just have to keep fucking you like this until there’s nothing left of you but a pile of scrap.”

“Ugh … g-augh!” was Decepticon’s only response.

He couldn’t talk, he couldn’t move, all he could do was drown in the ecstasy. Another overlord rushed through his body, igniting a broken scream. His circuits buzzed, overheating as the man continue to fuck him into the floor. The gang watched, turned on by the sight of his valve pulsing from the abuse.

“I’ve never seen one overlord like this,” Stevie said, almost in a daze. “I didn’t even know they could.” He grits his teeth, clutching Decepticon’s pedes even tighter. “Fang him up, Bruiser! I’m telling you, destroy his little valve! What better way to prove to him that he isn’t going beat us?! Nothing living could possibly handle this!”

“I’m close!” Bruiser yelled, feeling his balls clench as they whacked against Decepticon’s vulva.

“Good! Fill him up! Show him why you don’t mess with us!”

In a fury, Bruiser pushed everyone back, then pulled Decepticon off the floor and forced him against the wall, twisting him on his spike and slamming him like a man possessed. Decepticon wailed, his valve sore and breaking with the pressure. He overlords, but not before Bruiser howled and exploded inside him, overflowing his valve with coolant and overlord. His mind and body sank into the deepest pit of pleasure, a crazed smile stretched across his face. One more and he’d surely shut down.

Bruiser pulled out, and Decepticon howled, feeling every inch extract. The moment he left, their mess gushed from inside him, desperate for freedom. The others watched as his poor, abused valve throbbed and spasmed before them, staining the floor with blue and white liquids.

“Disgusting,” Sally jeered, her eyes narrow. “It’s not even the right color. Fucking machines....”

Bruiser huffed and dropped Decepticon onto a nearby table, keeping his hole spread for all to see. Decepticon didn’t fight or move or speak, he just laid back, his chest heaving in tandem with the palpitations between his legs. He felt his system fade in and out, the fingers around his hole nearly ending it. His mind spun as the feeling in his hole lingered and made him shudder in sheer defeat. To this Bruiser only laughed and looked deep inside him, examining his walls and cervix, which showed nicely through his now massive gap.

“There it is,” the man grinned, proudly. “That's why they call me 'Bruiser’.”

“Hope you got some good ones in there,” Tammy teased, elated.

“I did. It’s gonna take him a while to heal from this one.”

“No,” Sally snapped, unimpressed. “He deserves worse. Way worse. I told you to fuck him into pieces. Make scrap out of him. He’s close, but he didn’t even shut down.”

“So ... what do we do?”

Sally smiled, she looks suggestive. “You already know what to do.”

The other men returned her smile and reached for their cocks. The girls did the same, running for their dildos and strap on. As they prepared, Sally sauntered over and grabbed Decepticon’s tie, pulling him into her face.

“Let’s see how resistant they really made you, mini con. For your sake, I hope you come with a warranty.” She laughed.

 


	36. forbidden books

The group young Dom girls in their mid-teens gathered around the big willow tree for story time, every Saturday they would come together to read a chapter of forbidden books from that adult fantasy sector in the local library, that Meggie Madsen’s little sister Lisa Madsen take from her older sister room without her knowledge. They each take turns reading out loud.

Lisa reads the back of the book first, “She is shy, quite Omega with the wild fantasy of been raped, used, abused finely collared and own, but she was not like this other Omega females, she was different and wild untamed shy away from other humans like a wild animal. She had always been told that if she was overly wild no Alpha or beta would take her. She did not want to see that look on any more family members faces, that look for disappointment at her wild behavior and so she turns to the internet to get her wild kink mate.”

Clare said “my kind of submissive, too bad I not it Females” the girls giggled around her.  

* timidblondegirl screams again, her body shaking as your huge cock pounds into her over and over without mercy. She struggles helplessly against the alley wall, unable to free herself from your grip.

<BruteMech> That's right bitch, take it!

* BruteMech pulls out of you, then grabs your neck and slams your face down against a garbage can. He rams his tool back into your cunt and resumes fucking you roughly.

She moaned, reading the words on the laptop computer screen while her hands were busy thrusting a dildo into her shaved pussy and rubbing her clit. She managed to pull a hand away to type out her next response.

* timidblondegirl gasps as your hand closes around her throat and feels her face bruised as it hits the can. She groans as you enter her again, filling her sex deeply, your balls slapping against her as you take her from behind.

* BruteMech pounds into you faster, using you harder.

* timidblondegirl sobs, tears streaming down her face, ruining her makeup, as you continue to use her body as your fuck toy. She reaches out with her arms, desperate for anything she could use as a weapon.

<BruteMech> Oh no you don't! * BruteMech grabs your arms and pins them behind your back, then slides his dick out of your pussy and starts pushing it into your asshole.

"Oh yes baby, that's right," she said quietly. She pulled the dildo from her pussy and set it aside, then reached for another, slightly smaller dildo, and moaned again as she eased it into her asshole.

<timidblondegirl> No, please no, oh god, not there!

* BruteMech pushes hard, all the way up your back door in one go.

* timidblondegirl screams again, her voice echoing down the lonely alley into the night. Her ass is stretched painfully as you enter inside, burying your cock up to the hilt in her rear.

* BruteMech fucks your ass over and over, and finally, grunts as he spews his hot cum into you.

She rubbed her clit furiously and pushed the dildo deep up her asshole until she moaned low and long with an orgasm of her own. After a few more moments to catch her breath, she resumed typing.

* timidblondegirl whines, still unable to move, as she feels your spunk pouring into her ass. She is barely able to still put up a struggle, not that it was doing her any good.

* BruteMech pops out of your ass and throws you to the ground.

* timidblondegirl lies there crying, beaten and battered, her pussy sore and cum oozing from her ruined asshole.

<BruteMech> That's right, slut. That's what you get. * BruteMech leaves you there on the ground and walks away into the night.

<timidblondegirl> Mmm, that was wonderful. Thanks.

<BruteMech> Yeah it was. Thank you too.

<timidblondegirl> See you around. Bye.

The Girls all panting unconsciously lick their lips and her finger of one hand find their way into to their undies, slowly touching themselves. Their eyes are closed so they could picture it in their own heads. Young girls don’t take long to have their first climax of many that morning. Lisa give the book to Clear it was her turn to counite to read.

 

She closed out her IRC client, removed the dildo from her ass, and collapsed back onto her bed, sighing with contentment. Lots of people did cybersex role playing on internet chat to satisfy their kinks and fetishes, and hers was being a victim. She played submissive or reluctant sometimes, but most enjoyed scenes where she was outright forced or raped.

When she wasn't playing on IRC, she watched porn videos online with scenes of actresses being "raped" or put into bondage and whipped, abused, fucked, and used hard with fearsome toys. When it wasn't videos, it was erotica stories on various websites she knew, stories with women being raped, blackmailed or kidnapped into being a sex slave, or led by a series of circumstances into more and more depraved sex acts until the character couldn't even recognize herself anymore and had ruined her life with nothing left but nasty, kinky sex at the whim of any man that wanted her.

The more humiliation, degradation, pain, abuse, and violence a female character suffered through, the more she got off on it. She liked to pretend that she really believed that she, and Omega in general, only existed on this Earth to be taken, used, and abused by men as fuck toys and didn't deserve anything else. In reality, she had a fairly successful career, a nice little house at the edge of a suburban town, and was well respected among her friends and co-workers. She didn't let her kinks interfere with her normal outside life but had long ago decided to allow herself to indulge in her fantasies freely within the closed doors of her home. She even belonged to several raped fantasy web forums.

She ran her hands up her naked body and gave her breasts one last tender squeeze before getting up. She had a petite body but had been gifted with a marvelous pair of D-cup titties. She slid out of bed, retrieved her panties from the floor, and pulled them up her smooth legs, covering up her shaved pussy. She gathered her sweatpants and sports bra together, and a few minutes later stepped outside the house, locking the door behind her. She went for a jog every night before bed. Not only did it help preserve her figure, but also to her clear her head and get to sleep better. She set out on her usual route away from her neighbors’ houses and into the countryside. The trees and fields made for better scenery, and the stars were clearer away from the streetlights. She seldom saw a single car, though she had reflective tape on her clothing for safety's sake anyway.

She had reached her turn-around point and was only a few minutes into the way back when it happened, very quickly and without warning. All she saw from the corner of her eye was a moving shadow, and then something grabbed her and threw her down into the grass. She instinctively put her arms up and landed hard on her elbows. It was on her within moments, and a hand around her neck pulled her up onto her knees. She let out a fearful whine and tried to twist around to see her attacker. She caught a glimpse of the dark ski mask the man was using to hide his face. He reached his other hand around her, grabbed a handful of breast, and squeezed roughly.

She screamed. Survival instincts took over as panic filled her. She struggled, grunting as she fought with all her might. The arms around her managed to hold on. The hand moved from the front of her neck to the back and pushed her down, hard, bending her over at the waist and forcing her face into the ground. She screamed again, as loud as she could. He held her down as he slipped her sweatpants and panties over her ass and down to her knees. She heard his zipper opening, felt the head of his cock against her pussy as he guided it into place. Words came back to her.

"No, no, stop! Help me! Somebody!" she shouted. The only response she got was a slap to the side of her head and an erect penis pushing into her unprepared vagina.

She screamed again as his flesh painfully invaded hers. Sobbing grunts fell from her mouth as the cock fucked into her, determined to push deeper and succeeding. She whined as his body met hers, his cock now totally inside. It started getting easier as her wetness did its duty, though unwanted and tardy, the man remained rough, pounding hard into her.

"Stop, please, stop," she begged.

"Help!" she screamed again. Help didn't come, and he didn't stop.

He grabbed a handful of her shoulder-length hair and wrenched her head back as he slammed even harder into her cunt from behind. She yelped, and moaned, "Nooooo..."

Then, finally, he pulled out. It was over. He grabbed her body, flipped her onto her back, and pinned her down. It wasn't over. She groaned and then screamed again as he reinserted his cock into her pussy and restarted the brutal fucking. He pushed her bra off of her tits and resumed treating them roughly as well. She struggled against him, hoping that the new position would grant her some better leverage, but was still unable to wrest his body away from hers.

He leaned down, put his mouth to her ear, and in a soft and sinister tone of voice, said, "All the women enjoy my cock. Especially timid blonde girls."

The gasp caught in her throat. What? No. Impossible. What? She wasn't even really blonde. Never had been. Her hair was quite dark in actuality.

She realized that she had frozen up while her mind was reeling, but her assault had continued unabated. She needed to keep screaming and fighting back. Had to stay in character, after all. No. What? Scratch that second thing. The first part, just the first part. She struggled harder, and screamed at the top of her lungs, "Help meeee! Pleeeease!"

Her only reward was a hard slap across her face and a cock still pounding into her pussy. She moaned, groaned, and continued putting a token effort into trying to push the man off of her, desperation driving her even in futility to put the last of her strength towards defiance.

She felt a familiar pressure growing inside her, her reward for a scene well-played. No. That was wrong. This wasn't a scene and she didn't want that reward. She wasn't supposed to want that reward. She whimpered as it bubbled its way to the surface, unable to stop it. Her body shook and she screamed, but this time it was the orgasm causing it. The long climax passed and she fell still.

The man was grunting now, louder and louder, then several final grunts as she felt his cum spraying against the deep walls of her pussy. She panted for air, the exertion finally having caught up with her. The man pulled free and pushed his sated cock back into his pants. She lost track of him immediately, as she was in no shape to get up and follow him or even look which direction he headed off in. She rolled onto her side and curled into the fetal position. She wanted to cry. She also wanted to masturbate. She couldn't bring herself do to either.

What the hell had just happened? She felt thoroughly violated. Physically, of course, but also her privacy had been invaded. That was no random attack. She'd been targeted, almost certainly he'd been stalking her, learning her routine and planning this out. He clearly had known who she was and about her fetishes, and he'd wanted her to know that he knew.

But how? The information available in IRC isn't so easily traced back to a single person, you have to have serious skills to pull that off. Nor is IRC just local, she'd roleplayed there with people from all over the world. Had someone come all this way just for her? And why signal that to her? To make her feel scared and vulnerable that he'd tracked her down? To inform her that he was using her to play out her own fetish? That he thought she'd been inviting this? Did he think that by saying that name, it meant it wasn't real?

She trembled as she pushed herself to her feet and got her clothing back to where it was all supposed to be on her body, then started the long and slow walk home. She should call the police, they would take a sample of the cream pie inside her cunt and get a DNA analysis. That would only help if her attacker was already in the system. If she was serious about trying to find him, she would have to tell them that he'd known her IRC nickname. Then she would have to explain what she did on IRC. They would tell her it wasn't her fault, that what she did online did not invite a real rape. No victim shaming here. Then after she left they would laugh at her and shove her case file into the bottom of the pile. No police, then. She arrived home and fell into bed and a fitful sleep.

Clear made a face, she left that it would have been darker, but it was Mae who voiced it. “needed to feel the fear and confusion of character more throughout the attack”

Nikki said “I am wet but climax disappointing” the other girls all nodded their head in agreement. It was Nikki turn to read.

She didn't go jogging for several days afterward, and she kept all the lights in her house on throughout the night. Then out of the blue, she decided she couldn't let this stop her from taking care of herself, and tried going out before dark, and on a route among the houses through the neighborhood. It just wasn't the same though, and without her routine, she couldn't get to sleep as easily, or maybe that was because when she closed her eyes at night she could still see that man upon her, and feel him forcing himself into her. No, she didn't get much sleep anymore.

She did find ample resources for rape victims on the internet. For instance, she was assured by multiple sources that having an orgasm during a rape did not mean she had enjoyed it. Apparently, some rapists are just so amazing at fucking they are able to force an orgasm from their victims. That must have been it, right?

It couldn't have been that the mention of her online fetish persona had caused her to stop fighting back as hard as she could have. It couldn't have been that once the brutal attack was in progress, her body couldn't distinguish reality from fetish fun as what she really craved, deep down. Of course, she had always viewed forced orgasm BDSM videos as quite exciting, and with that masked man holding her down, she'd had her strongest orgasm in recent memory.

A week after her rape, she lay in bed, desperate for slumber, so incredibly tired but still unable to banish the images of the incident. She relived it in her mind, for what seemed like the hundredth time, and was surprised to hear herself moaning. She was even more surprised to discover she was moaning because she was rubbing her clit with her fingers. She'd refrained from her IRC and her porn since that night as well, she'd been avoiding pulling them up on the computer for fear of it triggering another flashback to that night, and she hadn't gone this long without that release for ages.

She suddenly realized that because she'd come through it physically intact, the rape was now little different from any of those online activities. Merely that instead of suffering vicariously through an actress or pretend words on the screen, she was suffering via her own memory. Just like the porn and cyber roleplaying, a memory couldn't hurt her anymore, she needn't be afraid of it. She no longer had to just imagine what getting raped felt like, either. It felt terrible, exactly like it was supposed to. She came, her long orgasmic cry echoing in her empty house, and then she started drifting off into her first restful sleep since it had happened. It was clear now. She needed… Oh, God. She needed more.

Nikki shake her head, saying “I would like to see her struggle through a nightmare or two” the girls nodded their head in agreement one more. Kasey Colan who dad was a professor at university it was finally her turn to read.

The next night she returned to her usual jogging time and path. She passed by the place it had happened, both on the way out, and the way back. Nothing happened. Of course, nothing happened, it was silly to think that it would. The following night she stopped there and waited for several minutes. Still nothing. The night after that she actually called out, "I'm here!" on the spot, and instantly felt ashamed.

What the hell was she doing? She knew better. Her kind of fantasies were things decent men don't do in real life without planned consent and a safe word. The one time was once too many. Yet she was unable to continue on towards home until she had fingered herself to an orgasm.  
  
She moved on from it all as best she could, and finally started being able to function again without the mix of trauma and desire constantly in her head. She was still too skittish to go back to her porn or her roleplay chats, but her nightly jogs continued without incident.

At least, they did for about another week or so. Then, one night as she approached her house, she saw that all the outside lights were dark. They had been on when she'd left. She always turned them on as she set out. She felt her heart beating quickly in her chest, and her pussy making her panties damp. This was a trap. It was an obvious trap. She needed to be smart. She needed to go to her neighbour’s house and have them call the police.  
  
She walked up to the door. No, it was wrong, this was her own door. She should run, right now. She pulled out her key and slid it into the keyhole. Instantly the arms closed around her, one around her arms and breasts, the other holding a rag to her face. She became light-headed. It must have been chloroform or ether or something. In a semiconscious daze, she was vaguely aware of being dragged, then lifted up and dumped into something. A car trunk.  
  
He pulled her hands behind her back and bound them with what felt like a zip tie. Another went tight around her ankles. She was starting to regain her faculties and struggled against her bonds, of course to no avail. He stuffed something into her mouth, another rag, and secured it there with a strip of tape across her mouth. Of all gag techniques, the one most effective at muffling screams. Finally, a blindfold went on, and she heard the trunk lid closed. After a few more minutes, the car's engine started and drove away.  
  
She kicked around the inside of the trunk aimlessly with her tired legs, but couldn't find the escape latch, if this car even had one. This wasn't what she wanted. Another rough pounding out on the roadside, then home to bed safe and sound, that was the extent of what her lust had driven her to hope for. Or perhaps a home invasion while she slept, waking up to the intruder taking her by force in her own bed, at the very most. Who knew what he had planned for her now. Online, escaping from a scene that had gone too far was as simple as logging out, but she was way beyond that now. She tried to keep track of the distance, the turns, but couldn't in the end. Finally, the car stopped and shut off. She guessed at the time, she was now in the next town over, at most.  
  
She heard a garage door closing and the trunk opening. She took that as her cue to resume struggling and screaming, if only in defiance since it didn't get her anywhere. One by one she felt him secure and lock wide cuffs around each wrist and ankle. He cut the zip ties away, but the cuffs were clipped together, so she didn't gain any movement. Then a collar wrapped around her neck, also locking into place, thankfully not uncomfortably tight. Scissors went to work, cutting off her jogging clothes and her underwear. Naked and bound, she felt more vulnerable now than she had during the rape. This was bad. And exciting. No, stop thinking like that. This was very bad.  
  
He lifted her out of the trunk and carried her, presumably into his house, and then down a flight of stairs. He eased her down to the floor. She heard the rattle of a chain being secured to her collar. He separated her cuffs, restoring free movement to her limbs. Then, at last, the blindfold and the gag were removed. She blinked as her eyes adjusted to the light. She was in an unfinished basement. The floor was bare concrete, the ceiling was exposed, some framework for walls were in place but with no drywall covering it. There were extra coverings on the bare concrete walls in places, probably concealing window wells. There were only a few bare bulbs on the ceiling joists for light, but some work lights were in place around her to keep that area well lit. She was sitting on a bare twin-size mattress on the floor and was chained to a toilet. At least that was something not being denied her.  
  
He was there too, standing over her, without his mask now. He looked downright average, on the younger side and cleanly shaven, the quiet unassuming guy next door type, completely unthreatening. But she knew what he'd done, what he was capable of. Some of it, anyway. She was about to find out how much more there was. She looked up at him, fear in her blue eyes, and said, "Please, let me go. I want to go home."  
  
He slapped her hard enough to knock her down to the mattress. "This is your home now, bitch!" He quickly disrobed, tossing his clothing aside towards the stairs. Now fully naked, with his hard cock swinging free and ready, he got down on the mattress with her. She knew what was coming. No sense in making it easy for him, though.  
  
"No, no don't, please no!" she begged as he pushed her down on her back, pinning her arms and pushing his cock inside her pussy once more. "Noooooo!" she wailed as he forcefully fucked her. She struggled in his grip while his hard member invaded her wet snatch over and over, deep and hard. Suddenly he flipped her over, pulled her ass up, and pushed her head back down into the mattress. She gasped as he forced her asshole open with his thumb. "Oh no, no, no not there, please not there!" she begged, and then screamed when she felt his cock pushing into her rear passage. His balls slapped against her cunt as he sodomized her repeatedly while she whimpered and moaned.  
  
When he pulled out of her, he pulled her by the hair up to a kneeling position and then stood up in front of her. He grabbed a nipple and pinched hard, making her cry out again. Immediately he stuffed his cock into her open mouth. On reflex, she started sucking her own blood that had been layered on his dick from her bleeding ass, but then she remembered that a blow job during a rape is fraught with hazard. She bit down, not hard enough to cause injury, but enough that it was clearly intentional.  
  
"Bitch!" he shouted, pulling her off of him by her hair. Another slap to the face sent her back down to the mattress. "Time for you to learn some obedience." He fastened her wrist cuffs to a ring on a rope and pulled her up via an overhead pulley. Then he fastened her ankle cuffs to either end of a spreader bar, forcing her crotch to be fully exposed. He adjusted the rope until she was just a little too high to be standing comfortably and secured it there.  
  
He produced a leather flogger and started lashing her with it. It didn't hurt as much as an actual whip or a belt might, but it was still plenty effective. He circled around her, using it on her back, her thighs, and her ass, before gravitating more towards hitting her tits and pussy lips. "This is what happens to naughty little cunts!" he scolded as he beat her. She knew that some girls, the so-called pain sluts, got off on this type of thing, some even allegedly had difficulty reaching orgasm without some physical beating. For her, it just plain hurt. She flinched and yelled at every strike.

And yet, she could feel her pussy getting damp. It was supposed to be unpleasant, it was punishment, after all. Each blow to her body was another assertion of his power over her. Is that how the pain sluts do it? Does the pleasure come from the pain itself or from the meaning behind it? Maybe even that distinction goes away after a while.  
  
Finally, he was satisfied and put the flogger away. He climbed up the stairs, not even letting her down. Even worse, the lights went out, plunging her into darkness. "Hey. Hey!" she called out but didn't expect a reply. All she could do was fidget, standing there hung by her wrists, with only the sounds of her breathing and heartbeat as a company.  
  
This wasn't what she'd expected when she let him attack her again. She didn't want to be held as a slave in his basement, did she? Sure, it was a fetish theme she enjoyed, but what was the boundary between that and actual desire? A sexual fantasy is normally something you wish would happen someday. What do you call one you don't want? This wasn't a game like the roadside rape had been. No. Wrong. That hadn't been a game either. That was a real rape. She had thought she didn't want that to really happen either, but now she retroactively considered it the biggest sexual thrill of her life.  
  
This new predicament was thrilling too, but she had a life, a job, responsibilities. She didn't really want to give that up, did she? No matter how horny the thought of it made her. The fantasy of it, like the stories with similar situations, was she projecting it too much on her new surroundings? In the end, did she want both, to keep the normal things in her life, and to have it all taken from her as a captive sex slave? That shouldn't even be a valid option. How does it make sense to want both? It wasn't up to her anyway. She was here, at his mercy. And dammit, not having that choice, regardless of whether she could make up her mind, that was turning her on too.  
  
The lights came back on, and he descended the staircase. Whether genuine or just playing her assigned role, she said the expected thing, "Let me go, please. I swear I won't tell anyone." That earned her another hard slap to the face.  
  
"Shut up, bitch," he sneered. Without another word, he assembled a rig of poles and rope designed to keep a vibrating dildo stuffed up her pussy and another vibrator pressing against her clit. Once satisfied they were secure, he turned them on, then pulled up a chair and sat down to watch, stroking his cock along to the show.  
  
The first orgasm came quickly. She wanted to withhold the satisfaction from him, but like it or not she was too turned on to last. Her body trembled as a low groan escaped her lips. "That's right, you slut, you know you want it," he taunted.

The buzz of the two vibrators continued and quickly built her back up to a second orgasm. The third took longer, but shook through her nonetheless, evoking a louder moan. After she came a fourth and fifth time, her pussy started to feel sore. The excess and nonstop stimulation were now painful, right up to the point where another orgasm ripped through her. After that, she lost count. She couldn't stop herself from whimpering through the pain, and it built into a shriek when she came.  
  
"Please, please, enough, make it stop," she pleaded. It was another two orgasms before he did, though. After removing the vibrators, he removed the spreader bar and unhooked her wrists. She couldn't stand, and as her legs gave out beneath her he directed her fall onto the mattress. She looked up at him from down there and saw him take aim with his cock. A stream of urine came forth, spraying her with his warm golden shower. It made her feel dirty, a dirty little piss slut.  
  
When the pee ran out, he started jacking off. It didn't take long before he sprayed an enormous load that he'd been building up. The Cum fell upon her body, across her tits, one spurt even landing on her face. She gave a short involuntary moan, unable to restrain herself. She hurt all over, was covered in his fluids. "That's a good girl," he said, and left, shutting off the lights again behind him.  
  
When he next appeared, he tossed a large dog bowl on the floor and dumped a can of dog food into it. He pointed at it and commanded, "Eat."  
  
"You're kidding, right?" she asked. She wasn't even trying to be defiant this time, she had genuinely been caught off guard. He grabbed her by the hair and shoved her face into the bowl.  
  
"I said, eat, cunt!" he shouted. He held her head down, and just to clear some space to breathe, she had no choice but to open her mouth and eat. As a point of fact, she was rather hungry. The dog food was high-quality stuff, with chunks of genuine meat, almost like a thick stew. It still smelled and tasted horrible, though. When she finished off the dog food, he dragged her back to the mattress, held her down, and fucked her pussy. He had to slap her back down several times as she struggled against him. Finally, he shot his cum deep inside, pulled out of her, and left.  
  
It went on like that, he left her waiting in the darkness, then would suddenly appear, rape her, beat her, or both, and then he would vanish back up the stairs. She fought back every time, and every time it didn't get her anything but more abuse. She wondered how long she could endure it before her will was broken.

That was usually the most erotic part of the story, the key moment, the climax, if you will: the point when the girl loses hope, gives up, surrenders, can no longer endure, when she decides that it is easier to let her captor have their way with her body than to be beaten down and forced again, better to obey than to take the punishment. After that, it's a much shorter mental leap to considering the desires of her captor before her own, to regard pleasing him as her main goal in life, sometimes even to lose sight of her own individuality as her journey to being a true fuck slave reaches its end. In a captive scenario, it's generally a long process of gradually wearing her down over weeks, even months of sustained abuse and trauma. The stories don't make you wait quite that long, though.  
  
Her hand unconsciously drifted to her pussy, and she discovered it was sopping wet. Suddenly she realized what a stupid question it had been. If she was looking forward to being broken, wanting it to happen, then wasn't she in fact already there? From the moment, he'd brought her into this basement she'd been playing along, acting out her role. It was what she expected of herself, the situation demanded that she behave accordingly. That's what made it erotic. But if this was her story, wasn't it within her power to skip ahead? Or would that be too unrealistic and spoil the mood, to give in after only... how long had she been here, anyway?  
  
With no clock and no working windows, it was hard to say. She presumed she'd been dozing off continuously in the darkness as well. Wait, her meals, he had force fed her that dog food three times now. That meant it had probably been a day, give or take, which meant it was Saturday night or Sunday morning. That's right, it was Friday night when he took her. She had forgotten that until now. Could that possibly have been a coincidence?

Given the weekend, it would be two days after she went missing before anybody even suspected something was wrong. Or else... could it be? If he'd intended the rape as a roleplay that he merely didn't let her in on until halfway through, was this the same thing? Just a weekend of kidnapping victim adventure before he sent her back to her normal life? Or was she fooling herself, constructing a false hope, and had nothing ahead of her but being chained up in this sparse basement?  
  
Either way, she didn't want to wait anymore. No more faking it to sustain the fantasy, it was time to live the reality. Just one last bit of roleplaying for continuity's sake. The next time he came for her, she didn't fight back. She let him push her to the mattress, get atop her, and slide his hard meat into her waiting pussy. "That's right, slut, just take it. Take it well," he encouraged in response to her not resisting.

She whimpered quietly and turned her head away to avoid looking at him while he fucked her. She tried to think of something else, a peaceful meadow, cute animals, something to take her mind off it. That was a typical coping mechanism in this situation. Though in her case, it wasn't to dissociate herself from the unwanted sex, it was to prevent her from enjoying it too much and giving herself away with loud moans and screams of passion. She could barely contain it when the orgasm hit her, her body shook as she held in the typical verbal accompaniment.  
  
"There's a good little bitch," he said. He stood up, pulling her to her knees along the way. He pulled her face to his cock and shoved it down her throat. He skull fucked her deep and hard, slamming her face all the way against his crotch over and over. It really wasn't a pleasant thing. She reflexively tried to pull away, was unable to, and then remembered she shouldn't be trying anyway. She relaxed her throat as much as she could and let it happen. She tried to enjoy being used hard and painfully, but it still didn't feel good at all. Throats weren't built for this, at least, not without a good deal of practice. Finally, his balls emptied into her mouth, filling it with the splendid taste of his cum. He eased his rod from her mouth, and said, "Swallow." She did.  
  
At her next meal time, rather than shun her bowl, she approached it slowly, feigning reluctance, signifying the last vestige of defiance dying away, the packing away of her free will to where it couldn't hurt her anymore. She reached the bowl and ate eagerly. She felt him get down behind her and enter her ass, butt-fucking her while she fed. When she finished, he pulled out and said, "Now clean this off."

This time she devoured his cock, slurping her blood and his cum off of it. He dipped back into her rear passage several more times, back and forth between her ass and her mouth. Then he laid her on her back on the mattress and sat over her face, putting his asshole right to her mouth. "For your dessert, eat me,"

he ordered. "Oh God! Shit, yes!" he shouted out as he found out she was very good at licking ass.  
  
From that point on, she didn't hide her enjoyment when he fucked her. She played the role openly of acceptance that her place was being his to use. When he ordered her into position for flogging again, she obeyed. This time he arranged the vibrators first and flogged her while they worked their magic on her clit and inside her pussy.

The combination drove her wild and her screams were many and varied. When he took her down he fucked her in all three holes and finished off by cumming in her pussy. She didn't have to play act the pleasure, that was completely genuine. She'd never before felt so splendidly used. After her sixth meal of dog food, she settled into the mattress, tired out from a day of vigorous and exhilarating sex slave fucking.  
  
She awoke to the first rays of dawn coming in through her bedroom window. What? Her hand went to her neck to check, but she could already feel it, her collar was gone. So were her cuffs. She was simultaneously relieved and disappointed, something she hadn't known was possible. The conflicting emotions roiled inside her. The tears started slowly, then she was suddenly bawling, sobbing, grateful to be free and yet missing her chain already.

Kasey said “well that more like it, the interaction between the two was good but her thoughts are all over the place it conflicts are little too light but it was good scene”

Lisa said, “the man is hold back during the first rape, this time it was little dark and I got say I don’t mind try some of this with Omega of my own one day” the girls looked at her, raised an eye brow.

Lisa said, “willing of-course” given them an innocent look, only to get shakes of their heads. She smiles as Bree took the book has she was next to read.

She pulled herself together in time to go to work like nothing ever happened. Just a normal Monday morning. She supposed that all things considered, she wasn't really cut out to be a basement slave for the rest of her life after all, but living out the fantasy of it would have been better if it had lasted longer. Though just like fairy tales and romantic comedies ending at the wedding, stories and role play of breaking the will of a kidnapped slave always stop after the exciting parts. The monotonous routine of the day-to-day slave life afterward is almost never depicted, hardly ever mentioned, but it would have taken a little longer for those doldrums to have set in.  
  
He did leave her with one thing. Her cell phone had a text message containing a photo of her lying naked on her bed, the collar and cuffs still in place. Obviously, he'd drugged her food so he could bring her home uninterrupted and have free run of the place, including screwing the outside light bulbs back fully into their sockets. Whatever he knew about her before, he very well could know a lot more now, or her cell number at the very least. She had his number too, though it was probably just a burner phone. She couldn't bring herself to use it, either. The next move was his, as the previous ones had been.  
  
She didn't have to wait long, though. On Friday evening, she received another text message from him:

You are a recent divorcee. You cheated on your husband, a lot, but because your lawyer was so much better than his, he got royally fucked over in the settlement. The only reason he even got to keep the house is you didn't want it. You're meeting him allegedly in public tomorrow at 10 am to pick up the rest of your stuff that you left behind.

Along with that was an address that resolved to an old industrial park. It was a perfect revenge scenario. The ex-wife character was just asking to be a victim of some horrific attack. It was the first time she had to be an active participant, to go somewhere, do something out of the ordinary. There was still no safe word set, no controls on her part. To keep safe, all she had to do was stay home. As her fingers slipped inside her panties and into her wet pussy, she wondered what he had planned.

At this point, safe was out of the question. Having zero control over the situation was the scariest part, but was also the biggest turn-on. Lack of control was the core of the fantasy, after all. Is it truly being taken by force if you arranged it and can stop it at any time? Besides, even if she had a safe word, nothing so far would have warranted its use, so did not having one even matter? She needed to go, she needed to find out, she needed to suffer like this bitch ex-wife deserved.

She showed up at the appointed time, wearing an old dress that was something she wouldn't mind losing. It was the perfect site, half the units in the park were empty, and being the weekend there was no-one else around. She knew she was in the right place, on the ground was the mattress she'd spent the previous weekend on. She got out of her car, walked away from it towards the mattress, and shifted into stupid bimbo cunt mode. "Hello? Honey? Where are you? I thought we were meeting at a mall or something. I swear to God if you sent me out here on a wild goose chase you'll be hearing from my lawyer!"

Four men wearing ski masks appeared from around the corner of the building. They looked like thugs. She felt her heart pound in her chest. A gang scene? That was a surprise, but a good one. Two of them even had darker skin, making for an interracial bonus.

"Oh, you're in the right place, baby," said the man in the lead. "Your husband is really unhappy about how things went. He asked us to work your cheating ass over and make certain no man will ever want you again, no matter how much reconstructive surgery you have. But he told us to have some fun of our own with you first, one last hurrah for that pretty face of yours."

It was a bluff. It had to be, right? These guys were in on it somehow. What kind of psychopath would he have to be to drop her home safe the last time only to do this now? Then again, nothing about this had been sane since he started stalking her jogging run. One way or another though, her response was the same: she turned and ran for her car. She couldn't go very fast in her "fuck-me" high heels though, and they caught up to her easily. She screamed as one grabbed her in a bear hug, picked her up and carried her, then threw her down on the mattress.

The other three pounced on her and held her down while they ripped her clothes off and got their hard cocks out and ready to go. "Help! Help me! Nooooo!" she screamed while the first of them climbed on top of her, forced his hard member into her pussy, and pounded away fast and hard. She struggled but had no hope of getting the big bruiser off of her. He grunted as he unleashed his load of cum deep inside, then pulled out to make way for the next rapist.

The next cock pushed in quickly and resumed where the first had left off. Here was the primary advantage to a gang bang or gang rape, plenty of guys to keep the action going while the others recovered, with all present hurling insults and slurs at her while she was used. Another burst of cum inside her and another fresh rod to replace the spent one.

She'd never had to endure getting fucked for so long in one continuous go, and it was wonderful. She kept screaming for help, fortunately, none came. Finally, the fourth and final cock pushed into her triple-cream-filled pussy, ramming her hard. "Nooo, nooo, please," she whined as it filled her over and over and finally added its spunk to the mix inside her.

One of the other brutes was ready to go again, this time after he pushed into her pussy he grabbed hold of her and flipped over, positioning her on top of him. She immediately felt another attacker getting into position behind her, stuffing his cock into her asshole. She screamed out at the rough double penetration. "Hey man, get on in here," said one of them.

In response to the invitation, the third grabbed a handful of her hair and maneuvered his meat right into her mouth, which she conveniently didn't close in time. He pushed all the way in, burying her nose in his hair and making her gag just a little, and then proceeded to skull fuck her.

A triple penetration, all three fuck holes filled, the so-called "air tight" position. She felt so totally, gloriously used. With her mouth full of cock, grunts of protest and moans of slutty pleasure were indistinguishable. Her body shook violently with a powerful orgasm, and as far as they knew it was merely more futile struggling against them. When assailant number four's cock was restored to a hard state, he tapped out the guy fucking her ass and took his place. He, in turn, displaced the one ramming her throat. She pretended to be disgusted and tried to pull back, but he held her face securely in his crotch while she savored the taste of her ass on his fuck stick.

They continued rotating positions, going from ass to mouth many more times. Getting pounded from three directions made her cum another two times. Finally, the guy underneath her moaned loudly as he shot his cum into her cunt. He pushed her off, back onto her back. "Please, please, no more. Let me go," she begged, after sharing her ass and mouth, the other three wanted back in her pussy again. As the hard cock pushed in, she whined in pain. She was starting to get a little sore down there.

Once she had a second load of cum in her pussy from the last of the four men, it was practically gushing out of her. She didn't have to feign exhaustion as she lay there on the mattress, she genuinely could not move without more effort than she cared to muster. The one who seemed to be in charge got down once again and straddled her body, but rather than wielding his dick against her, he pulled a knife. He waved the other guys over to hold her arms down. "Well, baby, you really are a great fuck. I can see why you were so popular with all those other guys. It's a real shame what I gotta do to you now because you sure are one tasty piece of ass," he said, pulling the knife back.

What? No. Shit, he was really going to do it. Shit. Shit. Shit. Real, genuine panic filled her as she realized there was no way out for her. She tried to thrash but was pinned down too effectively. She saw the knife descending towards her face in a slashing motion. She closed her eyes and shrieked. She felt the blade moving across her face, and then again back the other direction, and a third time. She felt the blade slashing across her breasts next. She continued screaming, her voice cracked with sobs. Behind her own cries of pain, she heard... laughter? All four of them. Not cruel laughter either, something was funny. She suddenly realized her face didn't hurt.

She opened her eyes. She watched as he stabbed the knife into her breast. It squished down beneath the blade, which itself bent sideways. A rubber stage prop knife. She was absolutely unharmed. "You shoulda seen your face," said the faux slasher, and burst into laughter again. He stood up and tossed the knife down onto the mattress beside her. She lost sight of them as they walked away, with her gaze fixated almost blankly at the sky.

Her heart was still thumping rapidly in her chest. Her body was on adrenaline overload with nowhere to go. Her entire body started shaking uncontrollably. She ran her hands across her body, trying to calm herself. Her fingers brushed against her clit and she gasped, then let out a long sigh. She breathed deeply as she rubbed her clit and her body finally settled down.

"Goddamn, you really are an insatiable slut. After all that you still need more?" One of the rapists had returned and was sitting on the mattress next to her. That voice, he hadn't spoken during the rape, but she recognized it, intimately. He pulled off his ski mask.

"You," she said.

"Me."

"The other three?" she asked.

"I had my mask on already when they got here, so as far as they knew, I was just one of the other hoodlums that I hired to rape my 'ex-wife' and scare the shit out of you, but absolutely not to hurt you beyond incidental bruises," he explained. A nervous silence fell between them.

But he finally broke it again. "You brought your computer in for repairs a few months back. I'm the guy who did the work on it." So that was it. She has forgotten about that until now. It had ended up being some kind of hardware failure, they had to replace something in the internal bits to get her system running properly again. She was far from an expert with that stuff.

"We always do a little snooping around the hard drives when we fire up the boxes for a systems test. Not for personal stuff, but we like to copy off music and games that we find. And the porn. There's almost always porn to take. And then on yours, well, obviously I found your chat logs. Then your browser history was very interesting, and I also found your favorite stories lists on those erotica sites. It all made for very... informative reading. I got your address right off the work order."

Another awkward silence. She wasn't sure what to make of it all, what to say to him. "You know I... never so much as hit a woman, before you. I wouldn't... other than you," he said, sounding downright timid now. He wanted her to know he was a nice guy, really, that he wasn't actually a monster in real life. No. There was something else in his voice, in his eyes. He wanted reassurance from her that he wasn't a monster, that he could walk away from the violence he'd done to her and be a nice guy again. She had nothing to say, not even a smile to set his mind at ease.

He had followed her example down the dark path, a civilized man playing at being the savage, but could he have done that at all without some darkness already deep inside to draw from? And once unleashed, could it ever be totally shut away again? Sure, he could return to being the civilized man, but some part of it might always nag at him, yearning for a masochistic slut that wanted the abuse he knew he could give. No, she had no help for him there. She couldn't even help herself. There was no reconciling what either of them had been doing with each other to any form of normalcy. Maybe they were both just fucked-up people. Or maybe she was reading too much into it. His expression changed to one of grim acceptance, and he looked away from her.

"I have some cams set up around here. Had them in my basement last weekend, too. I'll send a copy of all the video footage to you," he offered.

"No, you can't!" she exclaimed, sitting up quickly and clutching at him to make him turn back towards her. "If you send those videos to my family and co-workers I'll never be able to show my face again! Please, I'll do anything!"

His face cycled from confusion to realization and then twisted into a cruel smile. Yes, he understood, and he was going to play along. Returning to the brutal tone of voice that she was much more familiar with, he said, "In that case, you'll do everything I say from now on. Total obedience, unless you want everybody you know to see what a cock-loving whore you are. I now  _own_  you."

She nodded, and quietly said, "Yes, Master." It felt so good to actually say those words. Her body felt electrified, her pussy was tingling almost to the point of cumming. She wasn't about to abandon her life and live the rest of it chained in his basement, but more weekends of that, most certainly. Maybe longer every now and then, if she used vacation days to take off of work.

She wondered what else he would be able to come up with, too. There would be no more false peril scenes where she couldn't tell if she was in danger or not. At this point, she trusted too much that he would never inflict any lasting harm upon her. That part was over. Other possibilities were wide open, though. There were other kinks yet to explore, restricted only by the very few boundaries and limits she had remaining. Maybe not even those.

She stared into his eyes. He had taken everything from her, and in so doing, given her everything. She abruptly leaned in and kissed him, a fierce, hungry, passionate kiss, and he kissed her back with the same strong, rough intensity. How long would this last, how far could they go? She didn’t know, only he did but it was these cards that he would hold close to his chest. But for right then, she felt like the happiest and most satisfied submissive alive.

The girls were all sitting around the tree, panting, wet and loved every minute of the last scene in the book. It was scene they would use to masturbate that night while they lay in bed, in the dark it was easy to picture the scene in that heads.


	37. superSoldier

Galloway is bored. He had asked to company this mission, a human asset who had been so well tied wired that he could even blink with out permission, this was Galloway idea of a military should be. This mission has involved nothing but transporting the asset and taking care of his weapons. He has been worked for years for this, sitting on his ass while someone else, something else, got the job done. Luke seems content enough, listening to a football game on a little radio. The asset stares at the wall. He'd only sit when Galloway told him to. 

It still feels surreal to him. He studied Jonathan Smith, saw his picture in the museum, and it is difficult to believe that it is him there, sitting on a dirty bench not three feet from him with a vacant, stupid look in his big blue eyes. this man should be dead in medically speaking he is brain dead, he was controlled by micro nanite that is injected into the body. 

They still have about two hours before the extraction team arrives. The reception here is terrible and the static on Luke’s radio is driving him nuts. He wants to do something. He remembers what Doctor Paul told him, after a couple of missions with the asset, when he’d proved himself trustworthy. About what other… uses he could have. The only rule was to give him back in good conditions. He glances over at Luke, still engrossed in the game. He won’t mind, and even if he does, won’t disrespect Galloway. He walks up to the asset in the firm, commanding steps.

"On your knees, soldier", he says. The asset immediately kneels and looks up at him, waiting for further instructions.

"Galloway", Luke says, warningly, mercifully turning off the goddamned radio.

"What? He doesn't mind." He brushes the hair from the asset's face, almost lovingly. 

“You don't mind, do you?" The asset remains silent. 

"We have some time to kill". 

Galloway opens his pants and pulls out his cock. "Suck it", he tells the soldier, who obediently takes it into his mouth, pretty pink lips stretching around it. He’s definitely done this before, taking it all in without the slightest hint of gagging pity, though, Galloway would have liked to see him gag. In no time, Galloway is fully hard, as the asset licks expertly around the head of his cock and hollows his cheeks to suck harder.

"Shit, Luke, he's great at it", as he turns his head to face Luke, the other soldier is palming an obvious erection through his pants.

"He's probably gonna bite your dick off", Luke says, half want to see that happen but comes closer anyway. 

"Doctor Paul said it was okay to use him for... relaxing", Galloway's words trail off into a moan as the asset twists his tongue into the slit of his cock. Galloway wraps his fingers into the asset's lanky hair and fucks his mouth harder.

"D'you think he can still get it up? Probably uses all the Viagra money can buy", Luke laughs nervously, already unzipping his pants. He begins jerking off in time with Galloway's thrusts into the asset's mouth.

In the spirit of camaraderie, Galloway pulls the asset's head back and turns it to Rollins, who takes a cautious step forward and slips his cock past the asset's lips. "Oh, fuck", he moans, eyes slipping closed.

"Bet your girlfriend doesn't suck cock like that", Galloway says, with a vicious sneer.

Luke makes a noncommittal noise in the back of his throat. He grabs onto the asset's hair as well, and for a moment his fingers and Galloway's touch before Galloway removes his hand and directs it to his own cock. He fists himself, slick with saliva and precum. Luke’ eyes dart between Galloway's cock and his own dick in the asset's mouth.

Luke is breathing harder now, thrusting erratically. Galloway ponders what to do. Should he let Luke come into the asset's mouth? Should he do it himself? It was, after all, his idea.

Luke, ever the quick shot, decides for him. He groans loudly and holds the asset's head down as he comes into his mouth. Galloway yanks his head back "What the fuck!” shouts Luke causing the last spurt to land on his cheek. Luke jerks himself a few times, milking the last few drops of his orgasm, then scowls at Galloway.

"Look at its pretty face," says Galloway. 

Luke mutters "that’s gay" under his breath, but Galloway ignores him. The asset's blue eyes are wide and watery, and his chin is shiny with spit. Galloway rubs his cock against the trail of Luke’ come, spreads it around the asset’s parted lips before pushing his cock inside. “What would Knight Indersty think if they knew there super soldier was sucking cock like a whore?”

The asset flinches, stops for just a fraction of a second, but otherwise makes no indication of having heard, still bobbing up and down on Galloway’s dick. Galloway pulls his head back “Tell me you like it”.

"I like it”. The asset’s voice is rough with lack of use, and completely devoid of emotion. 

Galloway sticks his cock into his mouth once, before demanding. “Tell me you want me to come on your face”.

“I want you to come on my face”, the asset drawls. Galloway slaps him hard, leaving a red imprint on his cheek.

“Open your mouth”. The asset parts his lips. 

“And look at me”. He does, staring coldly at Galloway through wet lashes. Galloway pumps his cock faster feeling his balls drawing tight. 

“You’re a dirty little bitch, aren’t you, anyone can just come up to you and ask and you’ll do anything”.

His orgasm comes suddenly. He makes no effort to aim for the asset’s open mouth, and watches riveted as a strip of cum lands on his hair and another on his cheek, over Luke’. He wishes he could take a picture, USA Secret Weapon, the fucking super Soldier, with cum dripping all over his face. Some of it runs down his chin and drips on Galloway boot.

“Lick it clean”, he orders, and the asset does, bending to lap at Galloway’s boot with his tongue. 

“The floor too”, he nods to where Luke’s cum had drip earlier. 

“Filthy cunt, just love the taste of dick in your mouth”.

When he’s finished licking the floor, the asset remains on his knees, awaiting instructions. “What do we do now?” Luke asks, still with his cock hanging out.

“Well”, Galloway says, checking his watch. “The extraction team only be here at two, we time for another round.” he smiled, Luke half want to have asset bite Galloway cock off. 

"I going to check the property, you got ten minutes"  he dressed and fixing his uniform before he left Galloway to fuck the asset, he drew the line at.

 


End file.
